Anime One Shots
by ashleymaeeeee
Summary: A bundle of One Shots for some of my favorite characters. I've been watching so many series and felt it was time to make stories for them! Features a lot of Fairy Tail, a little Free! Durarara and Blue Exorcist to name a few. Who knows, if any of you like some of the one shots so much I might expand it into a full story, who knows!
1. Freed Justine (Fairy Tail)

**Freed Justine**

The year was X784. Gramps was just on the stage naming off all the entrants for this years' S-Class Wizard Promotion Trials and he names off your boyfriend. Freed Justine.

"So, I'll be following in Laxus's footsteps." He spoke serene as you hugged him.

"Babe, you don't mind if I pick Bickslow do you?" Freed looked down at you.

You laughed, "I don't mind at all. Although how do you think Ever will take that?" You looked over at the brown-haired wizard.

"She'll be fine." He brushed it off, gave me a kiss and walked over to Bickslow. "I'll be counting on you." He told him.

"Don't worry, I got your back old buddy!" Bickslow said with his hands on his hips. "We need an S-Class man in our ranks now that Laxus ain't around. He's got big shoes to fill but I can't think of anyone who can do it better." Bickslow kept babbling off and I looked over to see a very unhappy Evergreen staring at a quivering Elfman and demanded that they became partners.

The week wore on and before you knew it everyone had their pairs and was getting ready to head on the ship. Freed was standing in front of you, acting very strange.

"Freed, you've barely been making eye contact with me all day. What's wrong?"

"I, um… Y/N, I wanted to wait until I got back… but…" His eyes were now trained on the ground.

"Hey…" You put your fingers on his chin and raised his head so his blue eyes were on yours.

"Y/N…" His eyes were now boring into yours. "Marry me."

"I, uh." Your eyes widened as you stood there in shock.

"I know, I know. I should have waited till I got back and done this whole huge thing. But I just couldn't wait. I just…" He stopped speaking.

"Of course I'll marry you. Are you silly? I don't care if you asked through a note, yelling off the boat, in front of everyone at the guild hall or even if you had one of Bickslow's babies ask me." You gave him a huge smile.

"Oh Y/N." He grabbed you in for a huge hug and backed away planting his lips upon yours. "I love you so much." He murmured through his lips.

"I love you too. Now get on that boat and make your future wife proud. I'll see you in a few days." You gave him a kiss for good luck and sent him on his way. On the boat you could see everyone congratulating him. Little did anyone know that that wouldn't happen.

It was now year X791. The guild hall was small now, a lot of people left only leaving about 10 of us. The S-Class entrants never came back. They all went missing, even the Tenrou tree. Just vanished. There have been search parties thanks to a bunch of your friends in other guilds, but everyone has come up short. But in those 7 years a bit has happened…

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" You looked down at the light green haired child.

"Yes, what is it Dahlia?" You asked your daughter.

"Can Asuka and I go down to the park today?" She asked, trying to use her beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh sweetie." It broke your heart telling her no but you were on bar duty today. "I'm sorry but I can't leave the guild right now."

"Well, can we go with Romeo?"

"Not today honey. You went all this week, we can go tomorrow." You poked her nose.

"Auntie Bissa would let us go." She put a pout on her tiny face.

"But Auntie Bisca isn't here right now is she?" You crossed your arms. "Go over and have Reedus paint your picture. I'm sure he needs a cute model right now." Your daughter sighed before skipping over to Reedus.

"Can you paint me with my daddy?" You heard her voice pipe up and it broke your heart.

Around the age of 4, Dahlia kept wondering what her father looked like so you had Reedus break out all his paintings and explained who everyone in the guild was. It was hard for you but you had Bisca and Alzack around and it helped that they ended up having Asuka since it gave Dahlia a friend. They were the same age and learned just as fast as one another so it was easy for you to teach them while Asuka's parents were on a job.

You cleaned up some of the tables when your energetic little girl came running to you with the painting Reedus made and your breathing hitched. There he was. Freed, standing with his goofy grin looking up at Dahlia who was painted upon his shoulders giving her awarding winning smile. She put down the painting on the now clean table saying something as she started walking away but you couldn't take your eyes off the picture. "Reedus, you've really outdone yourself." You whispered to yourself.

"Uhhhh…. Mommmmyyyy….?" You heard Dahlia question and you looked up and the mug in your hand escaped your grip and fell to the ground, beer spilling all around you.

~Leaving Tenrou Island P.O.V~

"We've been what?!" Natsu screeched.

"Yeah. We've had so many search crews out for you guys but no one could find you till now." Bisca said holding her gun on her shoulder.

7 years… I've been away… for 7 years. "Y/N." Freed whispered and his face fell.

"Don't worry there Freed. She'll still be at the guild and if I even remotely know Y/N's feelings for you, she'll be waiting for you." Bickslow spoke up, putting a hand on his shoulder.

The ride back to the guild wasn't very eventful. Erza was pissed because Bisca and Alzack got married and had a child without Erza. The married part, not having a kid together. But no one seemed to be talking about Y/N. Or at least Freed hadn't heard anything.

Then finally after a long haul back, the ship finally docked and let me tell you, Freed was off the ship as fast as it takes Natsu to scarf down food. He ran all the way to Y/N's apartment and shouted your name but you weren't there but he did notice all the child stuff around and his heart sunk. "She… she had a child…" His face went slack. He couldn't think which was worse, had he missed his child grow up or is Y/N with another guy. Without another thought, Freed had run to the guild but the hall wasn't there anymore and he then had remembered that they'd moved it to the edge of town, passing everyone who was slowly walking he then started going the right way.

He ran up the steps and saw chickens all over the place. "Uh…" Freed kept walking and looking around the place that he didn't notice a little girl in front of him till he almost tripped over her. "Oh, I'm so sorry little lady, I-" and he stopped talking as he looked down at the child. His eyes widened as he stared at your child and there was no doubt in his mind that it was his own child as well. She looked exactly like him, her green hair fell straight down her back and she stared back at him with her blue eyes.

"Uhhhh…. Mommmmyyyy….?" The little girl spoke up but her eyes stayed on his. "Daddy?" She reached up to Freed to touch his face so he got on his knees so he'd be closer to her height.

"I…" He trailed off as she cupped his cheeks with her tiny hands and her eyes lit up but then she flinched when they heard a clatter in the guild hall causing Freed to break his eye contacted with the tiny child.

"Y/N." He said breathlessly as he rose from his knees. You couldn't move one bit even though you wanted to hug the ever-living daylights out of him, your legs just couldn't seem to stabilize and you fell to the floor crying. You heard the rush of footsteps coming right towards you and arms wrapped you up and placed you in their lap. "Y/N, Y/N, Y/N." He brought his head down onto your shoulder as you then wrapped your arms around the tall man. Now, he didn't feel the pain you did. The pain of not physically seeing him or being able to touch him, he's felt he's only been gone a week, but you had 7 years of loneliness. Besides Dahlia of course. She's kept you sane.

You backed away and looked at him. "Where… where… where is everyone else?" You stared at him in disbelief as you lifted your hand to his face.

"I ran here as soon as we got off the boat. The others shouldn't be too far away, but after I heard we'd been missing for 7 years… I couldn't just walk back here." He now had his hands caressing your cheek and wiped away some of your stray tears.

You felt tugging on your sleeve, heard a little cough and turned to see your daughter, now with her hands behind her back swaying back and forth on her tippy-toes.

"I'm Dahlia. It's nice to meet you daddy." Her high voice spoke with a twinkle in her eye and she stuck her hand out from behind her back to shake his hand.

"Well, aren't you a proper little thing." He stuck his hand out to meet hers and pulled her up by his arms and hung the giggling little girl up in the air and spun her around a little bit before bringing her down into a tight hug. "She's so precious." He had a huge grin on his face as he spoke to you.

He put her down and you couldn't believe what then came out of her mouth with her arms crossed on her chest. "So, now when are you going to be getting married?"

"Dahlia!" You laughed out loud at all the sass that the tiny girl held.

"Don't laugh at her, that's a serious question she has." Freed spoke, his face the same as Dahlia's. "We'll set it for next week." He said determined and my heart was swelling with emotion and all I could do was nod my head vigorously and crash my lips into his.

"Yayyyyy!" Your little pipsqueak cheered and you didn't even realize but all the guild members were cheering along with her. Your eyes landed on all the previously missing guild mates. Your family was finally together again.


	2. Rin Matsuoka (Free!)

**Rin Matsuoka**

(Minimal swearing, little sexual content)

You were sat down next to Kou in your favorite colored bikini. "This day is just so gorgeous."

"That's not the only thing that's gorgeous. Ugh. Just look at all of them." Kou sat there gawking at all the boys. Kou decided to put together a small swimming party at her house and invited the Iwatobi Swim Club.

You shook your head. They were quite the lookers but you couldn't help searching for Rin "Hey, where'd your brother go? He kind of just disappeared."

"Huh." Kou looked around. "That's strange. He was just in the pool." She shrugged it off taking a sip from her cup.

"Are you girls going to come in or what?!" Makoto yelled.

"Oh, I don't know." You scratched the back of your head. "I think I'm just going to grab another soda. Does anyone want any?"

"The only think we want is you girls having fun as well." Nagisa smiled.

"Who said I'm not having fun?" You shrugged.

"I did." You heard the familiar red head's voice behind you and you turned.

"Oh yeah?" Once you faced him he gave you his evil shark toothed grin. "I… what…?" And before you knew it he had his arms around your waist and picked you up. "HEY! WOAH!" You started hitting Rin's shoulders. "RIN! DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!"

You felt him shrug. "Well, all you had to do was ask." And with that he jumped with you into the pool and you let out a watery shriek as you went under.

Your hair was wet, plastered in front of your face when you emerged. "MATSUOKA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" You wiped the hair out of your face only to feel a pair of hands grab your ankles. "Shi-" and you were pulled under.

You emerged yet again but this time you did it in a way where your hair laid down your back, not across your face. "Seriously?" You groaned and Rin was just standing there in the water throwing you his wicked smile. You cupped your hands and pushed against the water slashing him.

For some reason, he wasn't expecting that so I hit him with the water. "Woah!" He wiped the excess water off his face.

"Well, you deserved that." Nagisa was laughing at him before doing the same to Rei and then all of a sudden there was a full-blown splashing fight.

You turned your body to avoid the splashing only to turn into Rin. You smacked right into his body and he gave you his signature grin. "Please don't splash me." You gave him your puppy dog eyes and to your surprise he didn't splash you but he grabbed your shoulders, put you behind him and started to splash the guys.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He gave you a wink and your stomach flipped giving you butterflies. You were mesmerized by the muscles on Rin's back as he would bring back his arms and push forwards. Caught in your little daydream, Rin turned around. "Like what you see?" He brought his arm up behind his head smirking at you showing off his toned swimmers body.

"I-I uh." And what else could you do but to resort to splashing him. You turned so fast, as fast as you could in water, and started running to the ladder.

Before you knew it, Rin was right on your heels and brought his arms around your waist stopping you in your tracks. "You really thought you could get away from me in water?" His chest was pressed up against your back. "On land, yeah sure. I can't go up against an amazing track runner such as yourself. But in the water…" He got closer to my ear. "I will dominate you." His words sent shivers up your spine and you felt yourself getting hot even though you were in a cold pool.

The feeling of his body pressed up against you, his breathing on your neck was driving you insane. It took all your power to not spin around and push him against to pool to show him how you could dominate him. Woah, you stopped your thoughts in its tracks. You got even more blush knowing that everyone was in the pool with you both, and especially your best friend Kou was in your presence, and you were thinking about what you could do to her brother.

"Hey Y/N!" You heard the familiar girl voice say snapping you out of your thoughts. "Wanna help me bring out the food?"

You rose your head to see Kou looking down at you, examining her brother's arms wrapped snug around your waist and you felt your face even redder. "Yeah, lemme get out." You wriggled your way out of Rin's grip.

Little did you know that you weren't the only one having these thoughts. Rin's mind was racing as he watched you get out of the pool. He stared at your body wishing he could explore every inch of you.

Later on. (You now were wearing a thick strapped white tank top over your bikini).

"That food was oh so delicious Gou!" Nagisa was praising Kou and she just shook her head. After a while, she got over the fact the Nagisa never calls her Kou but you did because you knew it made her happy.

"Well, the majority was made by this lovely." She slung her arm over your shoulder.

All the boys thanked the both of us for preparing lunch for them and they all started to slowly leave.

Rei had to get home because his family was going on a short vacation to his aunts so he was the first to leave. Makoto and Haruka both left at the same time, probably going to hang out with each other and Nagisa was the last one.

"Let me help you guys put all this stuff away." Nagisa said as he picked up the leftover potato salad.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I can help them." Rin spoke as he placed his hand on Nagisa's shoulder. "You should get home. It's getting pretty late, it's not like I have to get home." Rin gestured to his house and Nagisa then again thanked us all as he picked up his backpack and walked out the white gate.

We were done putting all the food away and all we had left to do was throw away the trash.

"Do you think you got a handle on the rest of this? I'm in dire need of a shower. I can get snacks ready after that and we could movie night the rest of the day?" Kou picked up her pink and green polka-dotted towel and her phone as she spoke.

"Yeah, there's only a bit left. I got it." You gave her a smile and picked up the trash bag walking around the table

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be picking up all the trash alone." Rin's voice spoke and I turned to face him.

"Well, then how about you help out too?" You handed him the trash back and he took it, grabbing the cups, dumping them over the edge of the fence and put the empty cups in the black bag. You grabbed the rest of the plates walking over to him and placed them in the open bag. "There we go. Nice and clean." You gave a small chuckle before walking past Rin and to the door.

Rin gently grabbed my wrist making me stop. "What are your plans now?" He asked.

"Well, I was just going to wait for Kou to get out of the shower so I could get all this chlorine off of me." You shrugged.

"We both know the she's going to be in the shower for at least another 20 minutes." He gave a small smile and stepped closer to you. You, being the nervous wreck you were, stepped back a little bit to keep the gap between you both the same.

"I mean, you've got a point there." You scratched the back of your head and you could feel your hair was a bit tangled. Stupid chlorine.

"So how about we hang out for a bit?" Rin asked sincerely and it felt like his whole demeanor changed. His eyes were softer and he seemed shy.

"Uh." You stared at the red head and didn't realize he was getting closer to you until his was right in front of your face.

"Let's go in the pool." His face changed again back to the Rin you knew.

"Let's go in the, wait what?" Your eyes widened and you just realized that you were right on the pool's edge. "Rin…" You said prolonging the "n" and shook your head. "Don't even think-"

He shook his head, "I'm not thinking." He smirked as he grabbed you wrapping his arms around your waist and the momentum of him going into you threw off your balance. His face was right in front yours and your eyes were wide as you were falling backwards into the pool.

Your eyes instantly closed as you felt the water connect with your back and consume you under, Rin still had you wrapped tightly with his arms. You dared to open your eyes underneath the water. Your hair looked like it was floating up to the top of the pool framing your face. Rin was in front of you with his eyes opened as well and your gaze was on each other. He shot you a sharp grin before maneuvering you both so he could push you up so you both were standing, now out of the water. For some reason, you weren't out of breath. You just stared at him and he stared at you. The butterflies were back and your breathing hitched.

"You're gorgeous." Was all Rin said before he connected his lips with yours. It caught you off guard so you didn't respond. That was until one of his arms moved so his hand could hold the back of your neck. When you felt the warmth of his hand your eyes closed and lips started moving in sync with his.

It felt as if flames erupted and your body was melting into his. His arm that was still around your waist moved down a bit to where his gaze was earlier. You both had moved so your back was now against the pool wall and he picked you up slightly by your ass and your legs automatically wrapped around his lower torso. Your hands were moving up his chest, neck and into his hair. You tugged slightly making him moan and you used that as an opening to slip your tongue into his mouth, causing an even bigger moan on his part. You ran your tongue lightly against his sharp teeth, then you let out a moan as his hands moved its way up the side of your stomach and to you back.

After a bit he left your lips and planted kissed down your jaw and to your neck. His bared his teeth and pressed them slightly going further down your neck. The feeling of them against your skin raised the hairs on your body. He then formed his lips against your neck and sucked lightly on your skin. Your hands, now on his back, pressed your nails in pleasure and dragged them down lightly causing Rin to laugh against your skin.

Much to your despair, he backed away from you. He had yet to let go of you but his arms were back around your waist. His brilliant red eyes looked into your eyes and smirked, "I told you I dominate you in the pool."

"Oh, shut it." You laughed at him and splashed him with a small amount of water before turning and climbing out.

Once you were out of the pool you wrung out the bottom part of your tank. "That white tank fits to you nice, all tight and wet." He spoke in your ear and your body was feeling all sorts of things before going off to grab his phone. "Well, I have to go meet Ai." He walked back to you. He tilted his head as if questioning something before leaning down into you. "I had fun." He said, grazing your lips with his before grabbing his towel and walking into the house.

You heard Kou say something before walking out onto the patio. "You're all wet. Again." She laughed. "Did he push you in again?"

Scratching the back of your head you responded. "Yeah, basically." You shook your head and grabbed your towel and wrapped it around your hair and wrung out some of the access water.

"Y/N?" Kou leaned towards you causing you to move your head back a little. "Did my brother give you that?!" Her eyes widened.

"Give me what?" You were still leaned back a little in slight fear before Kou grabbed your arm and brought you to the bathroom. She then proceeded to point to the spot on your neck and there was a small dark circle in the crook of your neck. Your mouth dropped and your eyes widened. "I-I… uh…"

"If he hurts you, I will hurt him." She folded her arms giving me a small smile before leaving you standing in the bathroom a little shell-shocked.


	3. Makoto Tachibana (Free!)

You heard the rapping of the rain against the entire house. It sounded like a stampede most of the time. The wind was also blowing strongly, making the apartment feel like a giant was standing outside shaking the building. "God, will this rain ever let up?" You whispered to yourself and it was like the weather heard you and the rain turned to a light pitter-patter but it was only for a couple seconds until the wind howled and the rain came down even harder. You sighed. You loved the rain, so much, but when it's mixed with strong winds. Nope.

Walking to your living room you sat down on your couch and pushed play to continue watching Bleach. The scene was getting intense. A zanpakuto was coming straight for Ichigo. "Ichigo! Watch out!" You yelled, knowing full well that no one on the show could hear you but you couldn't help getting excited. Just as the blade was going to strike him the power went off. "Hey what!?" You stared into the darkness. "Gosh, it couldn't have waited till the scene was over…"

Luckily, your favorite thing in the world was candles. Although you didn't have any plain scented ones so you were going to have to mix different smelling ones. Oh well. As you were feeling around your drawers for a lighter or some matches there was a knock on the door that almost sent you flying out of your skin. "Jesus Christ." You clutched the area surrounding your heart and felt your way over to the door. "One second." You spoke out to whoever it was as you made your way and pushed down the handle to open the door.

"Hey." There was an olive brown haired boy standing in your door way holding a flashlight and scratched the back of his neck.

"Makoto Tachibana?" You questioned staring at the boy. You've never really talked to him at all except exchanging smiles in the mail area and the occasional hellos and good mornings. He was one of the 3 other people who lived in the apartments as well. Your best friend always thought he had a thing for you but you always dismissed it but you couldn't help smiling a little extra towards him after that. What? He's cute.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. The power went out kind of sudden. Are you all set in there?" His green eyes shone slightly since the flashlight was the only source of light.

"Um, yeah? I think so. I was just trying to find some matches or something but it's kind of difficult in the dark. So maybe not." You awkwardly laughed.

"Well, I have a lighter myself or I also can use the flashlight to find some too?" He suggested so you moved out of the doorway and motioned him into your apartment. "Point me in the direction of your matches?" He questioned and you walked over to the drawer you keep them in and opened it. "Perfect. Now you have candles right?"

"Of course I have candles." You laughed again and had him follow you to the cupboard. "I have quite a few to choose from." You had your own section of your apartment dedicated to candles.

"Hm." Makoto mumbled as he picked out a couple. "Gingerbread. Tropical Fruit. White Chocolate Raspberry. Cut Grass. Rock Candy. Apple Crisp. Hawaiian Sunset. Sure will make an interesting combination for the nose." He laughed.

"I, uh, yeah. I like candles." Now you were the one scratching the back of your neck.

"Well, let's get these puppies lit." He handed you the matches and reached in his pocket taking out his lighter. Together you lit about 10 candles and placed them throughout the room. Almost every corner had a faint yellow glow but all together they made the place actually quite bright. "There we go. A bit more proper lighting. Nice place." He said scanning your place before landing his gaze back on you.

"Thanks. And thanks for the help. I would have gotten the matches eventually but it would have been a bit." You gave him a smile and he started to walk towards the door.

All of a sudden there was a loud crack followed by a huge bang. "Agh!" Your eyes shut at the abrupt noise.

"Woah. Jeez, that was pretty loud." You could see that Makoto's eyes had widened significantly. "Um?" If the room was brighter it would have been easy to see the clear redness of his face. "Do you mind if… um… I accompany you for the n-night?" He slightly stuttered. "I'm… um… slightly afraid of thun-" BOOM. "Th-thunder. Well just the unexpected loud strike kind of throws me off." He looked down to the ground.

"Yeah, yeah. That's fine. I actually wouldn't mind someone else around. It would liven up the darkness." You gave him a grin this time to ease his nerves and you could see him release some of his tension. "I don't really have much to do around here, and it doesn't help with no power but hey. What are you going to do?" You chuckled. "We could get to know each other a bit. Maybe?" This time it was your face that started to brighten that blush red.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." He smiled.

You walked around to the candles out of sight or the immediate area and blew them out. Don't want a fire hazard or anything. "Do you want me to make you some hot chocolate? I was planning on having some myself." You looked at Makoto and he nodded and you walked to your gas stove. You were so glad you kept this stove, gas stoves are great for power outages. You don't need electricity, just a source of fire.

After a bit, you had two mugs filled with hot chocolate. You had instructed Makoto go to into your linin closet and grab a bunch of thick blankets to put in the living room. You sat down with him in your living room. You were both on the floor using your coffee table as a really high table. It was somewhere around 8:30, you both were wrapped in some of the blankets talking about yourselves.

The night was going pretty good. You learned that he had two younger twin sibilings, Ran and Ren. He loves to swim and is in a swim club. You both spent the rest of the night talking about school, family, and just random things in general until you two got tired. Makoto slept on the couch as you walked to your room. The lights still out but that was okay, because of that you were able to start talking to Makoto.


	4. Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist)

Your head was down on your desk when you heard a faint tapping noise. Looking up you noticed the son of Satan standing in front of you. Tiredly, you acknowledged him. "Yes Okumura?" You closed your eyes again, bringing your head onto your desk.

"You might want to look more alive when Yukio gets in here. Why are you this tired anyway?" He looked at you with a questioned look.

You groaned slightly, "I've been studying all night. I read most of my mother's sacred scriptures. I've been trying to memorize these damn verses and I'm just. UGH." You shook your head in your arms letting out a long sigh.

"Seats everyone. That includes you Rin." Yukio entered the classroom and not heeding Rin's warnings, you just couldn't pick your head up. All of a sudden you heard a loud cough. Right next to your ear. And if that wasn't enough to wake you up, you didn't know what was. Your head bolted right up, almost hitting Yukio right in the jaw. You rubbed your eyes. "I want to see you after class." He sternly said as he spun on his heels and walked to the front of the class.

Your eyes kept drooping every once in a while throughout the period until you were all dismissed. Well… besides you of course. Yukio walked back to your desk shaking his head.

"Y/N. You've been going over these passages and scripts for the past month. You're tiring yourself out trying to remember them." Yukio proceeded to put his arms across his chest. "If you ask me, I think you're pushing yourself too hard to try and be like your mother. Yes, she was a fantastic Aria but…" He sighed. "You need to find something that you feel will better suit you. Not her. We are getting close to Exwire Authorization Exams you know."

You sighed. "I know, I just… I've spent so much time working on these passages and…" You shook your head bringing your gaze to the floor.

"You've been working hard. Yes. But it's not working for you." He put his finger to your chin bringing your head up. "You'll find something. If you put as much effort into it as you do trying to remember passages I'm sure you'll find something. And hanging around Rin so much, you can never be too careful." Yukio gave you a small smile. "You're dismissed, I'm sure Rin is waiting for you outside."

You gave a small smile yourself, "Thanks Yukio." And with that you picked up your books, throwing them in your bag before leaving the room. And just like Yukio said, the black-haired boy was standing outside the room waiting for you.

"Wanna explore different things you can be a meister of?" Rin asked you as you rounded the corner.

"Wow, eavesdrop much?" You laughed as you shook your head.

"Not entirely, I asked Yukio to talk to you about that." He scratched the back of his head now looking straight ahead.

You stopped in your tracks. "You asked him to talk to me? Why didn't you just talk to me yourself?"

"I… I was afraid you wouldn't listen to me, and it'd be too late." He spoke softly.

"Now Rin, why on earth would I not listen to you?" You furrowed your eyebrows at him.

"Because you haven't been for the last month." His voice was very low now and he started to walk forward again. "We should work now. Come on."

You thought, 'How haven't I?' You didn't say anything and just followed behind Rin towards wherever he was taking you. He stopped in front of a room you've never been to and opened the door.

"Come on, you can practice a whole bunch of stuff in here. There's books galore for whatever you think you want to do. And weapons, all dummies of course but still are very effective for learning purposes." He walked into the room, it was large and surrounded in what seemed to be cement walls. The ceiling was also cement or something, probably to ensure that whatever magic gets used here doesn't damage the entire school. There was a far area that was covered top to bottom in books. Another area has different weapons hanging on the wall and barrels filled with bokkens on the ground. There was a glassed-in area with a cage inside of it and it was pretty big. "That's where you can fight coal tars. You're able to release some and practice your skills against them in a controlled environment. So, anything jumping out at you?" Rin said, giving me a small side glance.

"Um, well…" You looked around and started walking towards the books. You spent a little time looking at intros for the different combat styles. All of a sudden, you caught yourself looking towards the weapons. You picked yourself up off the ground and made your way to the wall of weapons. Your hand traced over the different guns and your hand landed on one of the bokkens in the barrel. You picked up the wooden stick and fiddled with it in your hand for a couple seconds before looking over a Rin.

"A knight then? I'm actually surprised you didn't go for Tamer." He walked over next to you and he seemed to be in a better mood. He placed his Kurikara against the wall and picked up a bokken out of the barrel as well. "En garde!" Rin now had a large smile as he got into a defensive position.

He proceeded to show you the ropes, different wrist techniques and holds before he got into the attack portion. You were getting the hang of it slowly but surely, moving your body in the right way, blocking… well some of Rin's attacks.

You huffed, rubbing some sweat off your eyebrow. "Don't let your guard down!" Rin yelled as he came at you with the bokken and hit you square in the chest, not hard at all but with enough force to knock you down. Lying on the floor, Rin was straddling you, his bokken horizonal across your neck.

Your eyes widened. Rin's tail was out, waving in the air, his teeth bared and he was panting. "Rin…" You breathed out lightly.

"You… can't… let… your… guard… down…" He said in between his heavy breaths. "You need to get stronger!" His voice was starting to rise. "I don't want anything to happen to you if I'm not there to protect you! I need to know if you can protect yourself if you have too!" His eyes were frantically scanning over my face. He seemed to be searching for something before he leaned down and smashed his lips into yours.

Your lips moved at a rushed, but in sync matter. He backed away, his eyes closed and his face was scrunched as he was holding back tears. "I need to know you can protect yourself." He said through his clenched teeth.

Your eyes were brimming with tears as you looked up at the half-demon boy. His bright blue eyes opened, tears threatening to spill. "Well." Your voice was starting to crack. "Then how about you make me as good as you." You tilted your head to the side, giving him a small smile.

He looked in your eyes before giving you a "hm" and proceeded to stand up, bring you along with him. You grabbed your bokken off the floor, getting in the proper stance and continued practicing.

You got this.


	5. Saruhiko Fushimi (K Project)

You and Yata had been wandering the streets for at least 32 hours straight now and you couldn't find any answers and it was making the both of you furious.

"Why doesn't anyone know! What the hell!" Yata hit some garbage barrels with his bat while keeping his balance on his skateboard.

"Calm down Yata, beating up a trash can isn't going to get us anywhere." You sighed as you lightly kicked the trash that was now on the ground with your hands in your hoodie pocket. The alleyway's all seem so long now, the feeling of your feet dragging along the pavement was the only thing you sensed.

You'd been spending every hour searching the streets looking for any word on Tatara's murderer. The whole clan was in a frenzy, everyone was out on the streets.

"We'll find something." You sighed then you heard Yata.

"Shit. Not you, of all the people we could run into it just had to be you. Damn monkey." Yata strung his baseball bat on his shoulder and had one foot off his board ready to attack.

You lifted your gaze off your feet and up to the tall skinny boy dressed in the Scepter 4 uniform. His messy black hair covering some of his glasses. "Why, hello there… Mi… sa… ki…" Fushimi shot a wide sly grin, his eyes trained on Yata not even acknowledging that you were there, but then again, maybe he hadn't seen you yet.

"Shut your mouth! Don't you call me by that name!"

"Calm down Yata, he's not worth your energy." You spit towards the lanky boy.

"Listen to the girl Misaki." Fushimi had a smug look on his face but he hadn't removed eye contact from Yata.

"Stop calling me by my first name. When you say it, it creeps me out." Yata looked to the side.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I had completely forgotten you hate being called that. My apologies." Fushimi shot him a devilish look before continuing to taunt Yata, straight to the point where Yata couldn't handle it. It also didn't help that every time Yata sees him now, he wants to fight him.

Yata spun his skateboard and it landed on the ground perfectly. "Hey Monkey! You're going to wish you never started this!" He growled.

"Fushimi, now ready for battle." He said in amusement and started to laugh manically as he drew his sword.

Yata had pushed off the ground and skated towards Fushimi, dragging his bat along the ground. His skateboard was emitting bright red flames behind him. He spun in circles creating a flame tornado but Fushimi sliced right through it, dissipating the flames and Yata clenched his teeth. He used his skateboard to deflect Fushimi's attacks and tried striking at Fushimi with his flame covered fists.

You started to space out for some of the fight. Your mind kept wandering to when Fushimi was actually in HOMRA. You thought back to when the three of you'd hung out. Yata and Fushimi were like to peas in a pod and you would always stand around them blushing whenever Fushimi would rustle your hair up. There was a time… a time where you actually loved that boy. The times when he would pick you up off the bar, carrying you to plop you down on one of the couches so you both could watch movies. Times when he'd get real close to you whenever you got hit by a gang member to make sure you were all right. How your breathing always almost disappeared when his face was so close to yours. Looking into his deep blue eyes, knowing that you'd be safe whenever you were around him. Your relationship never was able to get further than flirting or close contact because he did what you never thought he'd do.

He left the clan.

You remember that moment as clear as day. You were feeling so many emotions, so much anger. And unfortunately, by then you'd realized… that all that time you'd loved him.

"YATA STOP!" You yelled. Your body was quaking with anger. "We need to be looking for Tatara's murderer! Don't let Saruhiko distract you!" Although your thoughts were clouded as well.

"Oh, so that's why you're out here wandering the streets like stray little kittens, hm, Y/N." He gave you a show of delicate eyes but then viciously turned into a smirk. "I'm not surprised Misaki can't keep his mind focused on the more important things."

"Leave him Yata. Let's go find Kusanagi. We need to debrief him." You turned your back and Yata was right behind you, gliding on his skateboard.

"I hope the poor hopeless little clansman can find who they're looking for." Fushimi spoke.

You stopped dead in your tracks and Yata passed you. "He just doesn't know when to quit does he." You breathed through clenched teeth. "Leave. I have some anger to let go of. And I know the perfect person to let it out on." You looked at Yata and he reluctantly nodded before skating off.

"Oh, have you lost your strong composure Y/N?" You could hear the mocking tone of his voice. "You were such a collected person, back when I knew you."

You turned around, your body painted red in flames and your eyes narrowed down on him. "What? I'm not allowed a bit of fun now and then?" You tried to add a playful tone to your voice but your anger masked it.

"That sorry little clan has a way of turning all their members into short tempered children doesn't it." He twisted his blade around on the side of his body. God, he just loves to provoke people doesn't he.

You shot your arms from your sides straight in front of your chest creating a fast beam of red towards Fushimi and he deflected it to the side with ease and you ran up towards him. You both were throwing attacks left and right, dodging each other's power. "Any luck?" He spoke up as you got pushed back by his blade.

You grunted. "With what… exactly?!" You put power into the word 'exactly' as you landed a punch on his left shoulder.

That moved him back a couple inches and seemed to send him off guard for a moment but he easily regained his balance. "On finding any leads for Totsuka of course?" Tatara's name slid so easily off his tongue that it made you even madder.

"Don't you dare say his name! You don't have the goddamn right!" You screamed at him as you threw multiple hits. Some getting him, and some he blocked. "And since when did you even fucking care about HOMRA or any one in it! You don't care about anyone! No one but yourself!" You started to land every punch. Fushimi was thrown off, his speed had reduced by his wavering. "So what would it even matter to you!? Why would you even bother worrying about the progress of our fight for justice?!"

Tears started to slip from your eyes causing your vision to get blurry and your last hit failed. That misstep caused you to get yourself thrown off your feet. Fushimi had hit you to the ground. "Like hell that I didn't care about any of you!" He shouted, towering over you. You used a crate to your side to hoist you up off your back and slightly back on your feet.

"How can you even pretend you ever did." You spit in his face. "You toyed with everyone. You toyed with me…" You were surprised at how your teeth haven't shattered with all the force you were using to clench them. You fought back the tears that continued to threaten spilling over as you stared at the boy you hated to admit loving. "Then you left… Everyone." You shook your head, shaking off some of the tears that had fallen. "You left me." You whispered, feeling defeated.

Fushimi walked close to you, closing the gap. You tried backing away but it caused for your back to be up against the alley wall. You both were breathing hard, his face inches from yours.

"I never wanted to leave _you_." His voice quivered slightly. Your eyes went wide as you stared into his eyes. You then fought an uncontrollable urge to lean into him, you thought it was working but his face kept getting closer. _He _was the one getting closer to _you._ All of a sudden his lips were on yours and your emotions took you over and you didn't have the strength to push him away although you knew you should. His lips felt like velvet as they moved against your own, sending heat coursing through your veins.

You heard the clutter and hissing of cats that snapped you from your kiss. You pushed him and he stumbled backwards, his face blush with red. You were astonished. Not only at him, but at yourself for letting your guard down. "Yo-you can't just go and do th-that Saruhiko! What do you expect to accomplish from doing that?!" Your face matched his. Blush with color, your blood was rushing. "Some- some form of forgiveness?!" You stumble through your words but you weren't the only one fazed by what had happened.

"I…" Fushimi's eyes scanned over your face and he had some untraceable look in his eyes. Your stuttering mess didn't stop him from walking back over to you and cupping your face with his hands. "How… how can I get you back?"

"I don't know if you can…"

He's eyes searched yours and you could see the pain from your response.

…

"That's not going to stop me from trying."


	6. Laxus Dreyar (Fairy Tail)

(Takes place before he's first kicked out of the guild)

"Oh my god, now that was a tough job." You sighed as you adjusted your backpack. "I figured that would have been slightly easy. Too bad the damn Butt Jiggle Gang showed up. I don't think I'll ever get that smell out of my nose." You wrinkled up your nose and shot Laxus a pout but he just laughed at you.

"They are probably going to be the only enemies that I will ever regret meeting. You know Y/N, your magic is improving a lot." Laxus gave you a pat on your shoulder. You've been going out on jobs with Laxus, sometimes the Thunder Legion would join you, but lately it's only been the two of you. Not that you were complaining or anything. He has been helping you improve your (magic skill you prefer) by allowing you to take on the jobs alone, under the supervision of Laxus of course. But this last job was making sure that your client's package (you still had no idea what it was) made it to its' destination fully intact. But of course, nothing's ever that easy for Fairy Tail wizards.

Anyway, you and Laxus made your way through the town of Magnolia and up to the guild. Not to your surprise, once the two of you opened the door Natsu started yelling.

"They're back! I was waiting for you Laxus! Ready to get the ever-loving crap beat out of you!?" Natsu stood there in his Natsu stance with his hand engulfed in flames.

"Like you have a chance Flame-Brain." Gray sat on one of the benches with his hand around the handle of his mug.

"Would you shut up, Ice Princess or I'll have to take you down too!" He screeched at Gray slamming his foot on the ground and they started bickering in each other's faces. How cute.

"Well, seeing as how they're busy right now, I'm going to talk to Gramps for a second." Laxus shook his head, ruffled your hair up a bit and walked off to Gramps who was sitting on the bar talking with Mirajane.

Before you knew it, there was a full out brawl. Pretty much everyone was included except Lucy, Levi, Mira, Gramps, Reedus and Evergreen.

"Watch out Y/N!" Levi yelled but it was too late. You were thrown off your feet as Gray was thrown into you. You let out a squeak before your back slammed into the wall and both you and Gray fell to the ground.

"Ah." You rubbed the back of your head as Gray apologized profusely before you heard a loud roar. Laxus was lit up in his electricity and his fist connected with Natsu's face sending him into the wall in the far corner of the guild.

"No one knocks over my girl!" Laxus yelled at Natsu and came over to you, picked up Gray and tossed him to the side. "Are you okay?"

By now, the majority of the wizards fighting started backing away in fear and silence. "I, um… I'm fine. I barely have a scratch." You spoke up as you picked yourself off the ground with the help of Laxus's forearm. Once you were fully standing you looked at Laxus. "So. No one hurts 'your' girl, huh?" You gave his arm a slight poke as his face turned bright red and he scratched the back of his neck.

"I uh… Well… yeah." He looked down to the ground then slowly looked back up at you. "Guess this would be a good time to ask you if you wanted to hang out." Once his eyes finally met yours, your heart stopped. "Like an actual date or something."

You stood there with a dopey smile on your face. "I guess I could see if I can make some time for you. Seeing as how I am 'your girl.'"

He put his hand on your head and ruffled your hair again as you nudged him in the stomach. "Hey…" You laughed as he strung his arm around your shoulders.


	7. Tatara Totsuka (K Project)

"Let's do it, come on." Tatara's eyes glistened as he held up a needle with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Tata…" You looked at him with unease as you held your ears in protection. "I don't know…"

His face got closer to yours. "It'll be alright. I'll be right here." His face softened.

You puffed out your cheeks and crossed your arms. "Of course, you'll be right here. You're the one that's going to do it."

"Hehehe, I guess you're right now, aren't you, like always." He tilted his head to the side, closing his eyes and giving you the hugest Tatara smile he could.

And that, that is how you and Tatara came to having matching ear piercings. Now, 5 years later, your bond is still just as strong. Childhood friends, recent lovers, you both are inseparable. It took you both a while to get past the friendship and give in to the fact that you were more in love with each other than anything else.

"Tatara!" You ran into HOMRA with your arms outstretched as you jumped into Tatara's arms. "I found another great spot. Did you want to check it out tonight?!"

"Of course, I would, love." His face radiated with excitement. "I'll just have to let the King know that I won't be able to go on their run through town." He let go of his hold on you and proceeded up the stairs. You heard a faint knocking, probably on Mikoto's door before you heard indistinct talking. Tatara was down in seconds, walking up to your side and weaving his fingers through yours. "Shall we?"

"I'll lead the way." You went on your tip-toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, earning yet another smile from the blonde haired boy.

Your walk wasn't very long. You led him up some staircases behind a building, bringing the both of you to a rooftop.

"Y/N." Tatara chuckled slightly. "This doesn't seem very different to the other roof tops we've been on."

"Yes it is!" Your eyes lit up. "Just lay down next to me." You took off your string bag and grabbed a blanket out of it, lying it down on the hard surface.

Tatara smiled slightly before helping you straighten the blanket out and lying down by your side. Both of your arms laid next to each other, fingers slightly grazing one another's until he took your hand into his own.

"Okay, now see how we can't see any other buildings and or lights?" The both of you gazed up into the sky that revealed its' full span of stars. "I was just going around, like any other day, searching for more spots for us to star gaze upon. And I just thought this one was perfect! The outer edges of the building go up high enough when we're lying down to block out any of the other buildings.

For years now, probably almost 11, you and Tatara would go on building roofs that were accessible to gaze at all the stars the sky had available to our eyes. Almost every single night, the both of you would sneak out of the house and meet up, just to gaze at stars and talk about your days.

The nights you both spent together were what you lived for throughout the day, knowing that you would meet up just to spend your moments gazing upon stars. Oh, you thought about the countless times you both had wished upon the falling stars. Half of your wishes came true, considering half of your wishes were for you and Tatara to grow up and continue spending your days together, but as more. So, one night, on one of the rooftops, Tatara had confessed his feelings for you.

-flashback-

It was like any other normal day, you went about your daily lives, ending up on a rooftop with each other like always.

"Tatara. Why have you been squirmy today?" You asked the blonde haired boy who never was squirmy, never worried about much or let things get on his nerves.

"Well…" He paused, taking in a deep breath before rising to sit up from the blanket you both were resting upon.

Him sitting up caused you to follow suit, matching his stance and looking into his brown eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothings the matter Y/N." He gave you a signature smile that always warmed your heart. "I just thought…" He looked up into the night sky, the stars twinkling in his radiant eyes. "… that we could spend the rest of our lives together, looking up at the night sky." He looked back down at you, his eyes still holding the same look that he had looking into the sky. "Together." He reiterated that one word. The one word that made your heart soar at the meaning.

Now, it had been your turn to look up into the night sky, smiling. Your smile kept growing larger and larger as you proceeded to look back at your best friend. You moved your hand, gliding it over Tatara's, he flipped his over, tangling his fingers in yours.

-to present-

"I never want to stop looking at the night sky, especially with you." Tatara's hand tightened around yours. Turning your head, you looked at the boy before your eyes crinkled with a smile. Moving slightly, Tatara followed, allowing your lips to connect in the sweet kiss you and him always craved.

"I've got some things to do tomorrow. So, same time, same place?" You looked at him with expectant eyes.

"I think we might have to skip tomorrow, love. I've got some things to do as well and I'm going to be up to my neck with it. Anna's birthday is in two days. I'm making her cake tomorrow, and then, I'll come up here to record some PDA lights I saw. They looked just like candles and I thought it'd be lovely for Anna to see them." Tatara's smile, as bright as the night sky, made you giggle.

"I'm glad you look out for your other clansmen so much. Some of them are just so reckless, I don't know what'd they do without you. Or I." You looked at him.

"I'll call you if things work out quicker, if so, then we'll meet up here. Sound good?" He brought his free hand over, turning his body on his side as he caressed your cheek.

"It always sounds good." You lifted up your head and kissed him.

You spent an hour or so, just staring at the stars until it was time for you both to head home.

The next night, you were tossing and turning in your bed, unable to fall asleep. Something just felt weird. You swung your legs off your bed, looking out into the empty night sky. No stars seemed to be present, the sky was just a dark hole. Tatara called you early, saying what he had said earlier, that he wasn't going to be able to make it. His cake had come out "amazing", quoting Tatara, so you wished him luck on his video of the lights then headed to bed. But something was pulling at you, something felt… off.

Your eyes opened at the crack of light, not that it really woke you up since you were restless all night. Swinging your feet off the bed, you put on your slippers and walked out of the bedroom. Looking at the clock made you sigh. It's only 5:23…

"Whatever." You spoke out loud. Your phone was lying on the kitchen counter, blinking a vibrant red. "I have messages already?"

Grabbing it, you unlocked it to find 13 missed calls and at least 30 messages.

Yata – Where are you?

Yata – Y/N! Were you with Tatara?!

Yata – It's an emergency, where the hell are you?!

Kusanagi – Are you wake? Were you out tonight?

Dewa – Y/N, where are you?

Yata – What are you doing!? Wake your ass up!

Kusanagi – Please answer us as soon as you can.

What the hell? You scanned the messages and missed calls quick, and… no Tatara. Nothing from him. Your heart started to drop. It's nothing, you told yourself. He was really busy last night. He's probably just finishing up Anna's video.

A second later you had gotten another phone call. Yata.

"Hello?"

**"Y/N!? What the hell! Took you damn long enough!"**

"Yata, what's going on?"

Silence…

"Yata…" You said softer. "What… what's so urgent?" The pit in your stomach was getting heavier and heavier.

**"Um… You should get down to HOMRA as soon as you can."**

"What, I-" and he hung up. As if you couldn't feel more uneasy, your body got heavy.

So many thoughts were racing circles inside your head as you made your way down to the bar. The early morning air was as crisp as a fresh apple and you hugged your arms closer to your chest as you rounded the corner, turning to face HOMRA.

The entrance turned into one of those things at a carnival, getting long and far, obscure and wavy. Your feet moved on their own, bringing your closer, step by step until your nose was inches from the doorway. You grabbed the handle of the door, bringing it open as the chatter you had heard a bit earlier began to cease.

Your eyes scanned over the members of HOMRA. Everyone was there… everyone that is… except for Tatara.

"Will you guys tell me what's going on?" You managed to croak out of your dry throat.

Kusanagi was the first to approach you. Watching as the tall man got closer, his arms rose up and circled around your shoulders. "I'm sorry, Y/N. Tatara… was killed."

You could feel your face flush, your air escaped you and your eyes widened. You just stood there, with your arms hanging down as Kusanagi wrapped around you just a little tighter. You stayed there, absent minded for a bit, that was until Mikoto made his way over to you, tapping Kusanagi's shoulder and grabbing onto you tightly that everything came pouring out of you. You grabbed onto the Kings' white shirt, balling the fabric up in your fists as you began sobbing in his arms.

"I…" His voice cracked. "We're going to find who did this, and make them pay for what they did." His voice rose a little higher, making it so the rest of the clan could hear.

They took it upon themselves to chant. "NO BLOOD! NO BONE! NO ASH!"

Everyone dispersed into groups, heading off to different parts of the city. Hours and hours went by of you laying in a ball on one of the booths in the bar. You slowly found yourself getting up and standing.

"Where are you heading off too?" Anna spoke in a light voice.

"Stargazing."

"Did you… do you want me to come with you?" She looked up at you, her little clear marble in her hand.

"It's alright Anna. I'll be fine. I just want some fresh air and… yeah…" You looked in front of you, eyes spacing out on a piece of fabric on the couch.

With your legs taking you where they wanted to go. You found yourself upon the rooftop Tatara had only just introduced to you days ago. You fiddled with your earring. "You damn idiot… getting yourself killed." Slow tears falling out of your eyes as you looked up.

Even with the billions of stars in the sky, the night sky has never looked so lonely.


	8. Kyoya Ootari (OHSHC)

'This day is so gorgeous.' You thought. The birds were all chirping, creating the beautiful soundtrack of nature. The wind was slightly blowing and made the leaves on the trees rustle with the wind. You overlooked garden in your backyard from your porch and saw your mother weeding and planting new flowers. 'Probably chrysanthemums and daisies.' You smiled watching as she dug up areas and planted the seeds.

All of a sudden you heard rumbling off in the distance and the clouds started to change, darkening the skies, creating an ominous feeling. The wind picked up and the sky was now black. Rain drops started to hit your body and the wind blew the drops into your eyes causing you to rub the water off your face and eyes. You opened your eyes and the scenery had now changed. You were standing in the middle of a road. _The road._ Your heart beat began to race. The rain was falling heavily now that the road was barely visible but you could make out headlights off in the distance. You wanted to close your eyes but you couldn't. They just wouldn't shut, it felt as if something was keeping them open.

Lightning struck, lighting up the sky showing the black car as clear as day. Your head was shaking and tears were streaming down your face but you weren't blinking. It was your parents' car, no doubt about it. Your feet were plastered to the pavement and your legs felt heavy. Lightning struck again and this time the bolt hit a tree on the side of the road creating sparks flying in the air and the tree started to fall. The car was coming down the road, unable to stop as the tree was falling across it. The car's brakes locked, screeching filled your ears and caused the car to drift to the side.

The side of the car hit the tree at a high speed and made the car flip over the tree. It barrel rolled five times, going right through your body before coming to a stop behind you on the roof of the car. You stared in shock, in pain at what you saw. Your parents lied limp in the car, the only thing holding them up was their seatbelt. All of a sudden, your mothers' head turned to face you. "Wake up honey. Wake up."

'What?' You thought as her bright blue eyes looked up at yours.

"Wake up… Wake up… Wake up…" and her voice started to fade but you could still hear those words.

"Wake up. Wake up Y/N. Your job starts today. You don't want the Ootori's to fire you before you even get there. Hurry up."

Your eyes slowly opened and you could see your aunt staring down at you. You blinked multiple times before what she said had registered in your brain. You nodded your head before pulling yourself to get out of bed. You've been starting to have that dream about your parents again since it happened 3 years ago. That dream always seems so vivid, yet you weren't there when it happened but it just seems like that's exactly how that went.

It wasn't before long that you were ready, you had appropriate clothes on. (They would give you your actual uniform when you get there.) Since your parent's passing you had been running through your savings and it was time you needed a job, and what better job to do than serving rich people… Yay… Your aunt dropped you off in front of the Ootori's. Your eyes widened at the sight of the large estate. You were about to spend your entire summer here.

~~Time Skip~~

It was November 8th. The Ootori's liked the way you worked so they decided to put you on the full-time staff instead of just the summer work. The air was crisp and the wind cut against your face but you couldn't resist standing out on the patio as you sipped your hot chocolate. You were inside all the time making sure dinner tables were nice and set up, the glassware nice and shiny. So it was nice to be outside for a bit. The 22nd would be the youngest Ootori's birthday and you knew that once it got a little bit closer you would be working overtime making sure everything was prepared correctly. Kyoya's face popped in your head causing you to blush.

Ever since you started working here you would always somehow make awkward contact with him. You shook your head and finished your hot chocolate as you turned around and bumped into that same person. Your eyes widened. "I'm so so sorry." You put your head down avoiding his eyes.

"Well, it's a good thing that your mug didn't have anything in it." His voice sounded velvety causing shivers down your spine. "You don't have to be so formal to me. How many times do I have to tell you that Y/N?" He put his finger on your chin lifting your head up and the contact of his skin to yours set off fireworks in your stomach. "We go to the same school, same age… you may work for my father but you don't have to act so… maid-ish towards me. Please."

"I… I…" Your eyes made its' way up to his and you froze in place. "Okay." You ended up whispering.

"Have you finished that geography homework? I'm in the process if you would like to work together?" Kyoya asked as he fixed his glasses.

"I'm working though." You grasped your mug a little tighter.

"Don't worry about it." He shook his head with a small smile. "You won't be needed till we get closer to dinner."

With that, you nodded your head and brought your mug to the kitchen, washing it then headed up to Kyoya's room after grabbing your bag from the coat room. You've been in Kyoya's room before, but during your job, not to do homework with him so you walked in slowly and bashfully.

"I'm on number 6 right now, how far have you gotten?" He spoke from the corner of his room. He was set up at one of his desks and had already pulled over an extra chair for you.

You scratched the back of your head as you approached him. "Well, I actually haven't started on it yet."

He looked at you curiously. "Do you even have time to do homework? You're here from right after school till 10 or 11 at night."

You shrugged your shoulders. "I do them when I get home. Takes a couple hours, but I get it done and get at least 6-7 hours of sleep."

"Well that's not good. A pretty girl such as yourself should be getting more rest than that. After working so hard here, you need some proper rest." He voiced with so much concern that it threw you off guard, not only that but he had called you pretty and that caused you to fumble your book onto the floor.

"Oh my…" You breathed out and bent down picking up your book. When you leveled back up with the desk Kyoya's face was right there, inches away from yours and you felt your cheeks turn red. "L-l-let's get started then." You let out a small cough before opening your book. He went over a few of the problems he'd done with you and before you knew it, you were working simultaneously finishing the problems and homework in general.

"Now when you get home you can head straight to bed." He smiled at you, creating butterflies that swarmed in your stomach.

"Thanks Mr. Ootori." You smiled back but he frowned.

"It's Kyoya. Mr. Ootori is my fathers, and your boss. Not me." He shook his head before meeting your eyes. "I want you to feel comfortable around me, to feel relaxed, not like you're working."

"Um…" You looked at him slightly shocked before that blush creeped back to your face and you excused yourself from his room to head back to work.

"Hey, Y/N." He poked his head out of his room grabbing your attention. "Let's plan for this every day. You need a proper time to finish your work, and around this time is more of your leisure work. Father won't mind."

"Yeah sure." You said before heading down the stairs to fix up the table.

The next two weeks had gone by rather well. You had spent pretty much every afternoon after Kyoya got out of his Host Club doing homework in his room. The two of you getting close, metaphorically and sometimes physically. There were times when you would round a corner and smack right into him, more frequently than before you started studying with him. And it made you think, 'Is he watching me?' You shook your head at the ridiculous thought before placing the tiny portions of bacon wrapped scallops, pesto bruschetta, mushroom and goat cheese bruschetta and these potato nests with sour cream and smoked salmon on large platters.

"Y/N! Where are you! I need you to bring these dishes out right away! There are guests waiting on these!" Mr. Ootori had his head peaked through the door yelling into the kitchen.

You had pretty much everything you'd plan to bring out finished so you picked up the platter with the goat bruschetta first. You pushed through the door and was bombarded with the sound of loud chattering and laughing. There had to be about 100 people here tonight, no wonder I had to make so many of these damn bread things.

You nodded your head once, straightened up and proceeded to walk up to guests. "What we have here tonight is a mushroom and goat cheese bruschetta topped with a bit of fresh parsley and lemon straight from the garden. Would any of you like to try a bit?" You got pretty much all mhm's from the group and by your 3rd group you had to go back for another tray, repeating what you'd said to at least 6 more groups before you grabbed the potato nests and headed out again.

About an hour and a half passed before you were told to hand out champagne glasses, seeing how you've only done about five of these parties you considered yourself pretty good at bringing out numerous flutes on your tray. Once all the guests had their drinks Mr. Ootori started his scheduled speech about his youngest son. Us staff used that time to go in the kitchen and have a little food ourselves, and let me tell you, that potato nest is to die for, and the bacon scallops of course.

But then, once again, when Mr. Ootori finished toasting his son's birthday we all had to go back on the floor, this time with baked coconut shrimp, caramelized onion and fennel crostini and stuffed cheese puffs.

You had your empty tray down by your side and as you were making your way back to the kitchen you felt a hand wrap around your wrist and pull you to the side. To your surprise it was Kyoya with his pointer finger at his lips. "Follow me."

"What? I have my job to do, and not only that, but you're the center of attention. Won't people be wondering where you are?" You said as he pulled you into one of the lower library rooms.

"That's alright, I'm getting kind of sick of the constant asking of what my role with the company will be in a couple years. And also…" His face changed into an expression you'd never seen him wear. He seemed… shy? "I uh… I want to see you. And not just see you as in taking food off your tray and ignoring you…"

"Kyoya…?" You searched his eyes and couldn't believe what was about to happen.

He started closing the gap, inching closer and closer to your face before his lips were right upon yours. The initial feeling was soft, gentle. Then it seemed that confidence overtook him and he pushed down into the kiss. His arms started to snake around your waist and he pulled you up against his slim body. The warmth from his body was making you melt into him.

As soon as it happened, it was over. He pulled back, breathing slightly heavily and your breathing matched his.

"I…" You just stared at him, like an idiot might I add.

"I need to get back." He stared at you, just as shocked.

"Yeah, and I need to get back to work." You said nodding and left him standing in the library as you pretty much ran back to the kitchen. You pushed open the door so fast that you almost knocked Lydia over. "Agh, I'm so sorry."

"Jeez Y/N." The fellow server laughed. "Why so red?"

"No reason, did I miss anything?" You said frantically as you picked up one of the trays of coconut shrimp.

"Just everyone doing their jobs and you off somewhere." She joked with you before giving you a pat on the back. "Nothing, just what always happens. Mr. Ootori yelling at us to get a move on and such."

You nodded and headed out into the hall. "Coconut shrimp?" You questioned to a group before moving on to the next. "Can I offer anyone some coconut shrimp?" You scanned the group before your eyes landed on Kyoya.

"I said we're all set, go on to the other guests." You heard Mr. Ootori. 'Crap, did he have to repeat that?'

"Of course, pardon me." You nodded once before going on to others.

~Time Skip~

It was finally the end of the night. You had everything cleaned up, trash off the floors, stray flutes picked up and placed in the dish washer. You waved goodbye to the other workers who were leaving as you walked to the coat room to gather your things.

"Got my coat." You murmured. "My bag… Wait a minute, where's my bag?" All the coats were gone, except yours. So where was your bag… "Oh…" You thought back to earlier in the day, it was like any other day. You were working with Kyoya. 'I should just leave it there till tomorrow.' You thought as you thought back to the library and not to your surprise, you felt your face get hot. You shook your head and huffed. "Might as well get it, I'm going to have to see him tomorrow anyway."

You brought yourself upstairs and in front of his room. Part of you was hoping he wasn't there, but part of you hoped to see him. You let out an uneasy breath before knocking on his door. You heard the rustle of the doorknob and it opened to the tall boy who was now dressed in his nightwear and if you weren't still red… you were now. "S-sorry. I forgot my backpack in here this afternoon." Your eyes slowly met his and he ushered you into his room.

"About today." He said softly.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. It-"

"I don't want you to think I just did that to do it." He came closer to you. "I did that because I wanted to. I've been thinking about it for a while now. But I just couldn't bring myself to actually kiss you." His hand found your chin and he held it as he placed his head down against your forehead.

Without moving your head, you moved your gaze up to see a bit of his face. "Kyoya." You whispered.

He removed his head and brought his face back down to yours adding warmth to your lips and you were bound to your spot. Your lips moved in sync and the whole world seemed to close around you. When Kyoya parted himself from your lips you just couldn't stop staring at him.

"I… Your father isn't going to like this." You craned your head towards the door. "I kind of need this job." Your eyes met back up with his.

"So." He shrugged his shoulders. "I won't let him fire you. He can't control who I like."

"But I… like?" You tried to stay serious but a smile crept up to your lips. "You like me?" 'Why… why did you question that. Of course he likes you, you idiot.' You thought in your head.

"I have for a while now." He gave out a slight laugh. "Now you should head home. It's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and bent down giving you a slight peck before moving to the side so you could get to the door.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." You smiled and picked up your bag, strapping it over your shoulders and headed out of his house looking like a giddy school girl.


	9. Sting Eucliffe (Fairy Tail)

"I need to find somewhere… soon…" You huffed as you carried your tiny knapsack all around Fiore. The guild you were in had disbanded. A dark guild came in and destroyed everything, and just because of that, everyone felt like they couldn't rebuild… that they couldn't be a guild anymore. So everyone had left, leaving you all alone with nowhere to call home. This had happened about a month ago, so, for a month you'd been wandering Fiore eating through your job money. This was your last leg at finding a guild, if you didn't you'd have to get a job in some town doing regular work.

It was somewhere in September so it wasn't too chilly but it wasn't too hot. The sky dreary and rainy and the trees were changing color. One of your last chances before you were out of money was to try the Sabertooth guild. You wanted to try Blue Pegasus or Fairy Tail but they were too out of the way for you to make it.

Following the windy path, you came across a tall stone building. "Wow." You said in awe. It had the Sabertooth guild mark on a banner that was strung across the building. You closed your eyes, hoping for the best and brought your head down and walked forward. The rain was coming down a bit harder now so you hurried to the front steps and opened the main door. There were people scattered in what you believed was the guild's main hall.

Once you had opened the door, everyone was staring at you.

"Are you lost there?" A voice came from behind you and it made you jump. 'He wasn't behind me before?' "Sorry, must have scared you. I'm Dobengal." The wizard who looked like a ninja said.

"Um… I'm fine. And I'm not lost…" You spoke and brought your head to the ground. "I… uh…" You paused. This was the part you hated saying. You hated knowing that you didn't have a guild anymore. That everyone had left you. "I was part of a guild… but they got attacked by a dark guild so they disbanded."

"You're a wizard?" You heard a husky voice come from the back of the guild. You slowly brought your head up and was met by a blonde wizard. He was wearing a short top which left his lower and part of his upper abdomen showing and had a blue vest with what looked like a feather boa as a trimming. You met his dark blue eyes and noticed a thin scar above his right eye.

"I um… yeah. I'm Y/N, a(n) (your choice) mage. I belonged to (guild name) before everyone left." You spoke with a bit of sorrow in your voice. "I've been traveling all over this side of Fiore looking for a guild that would take me in. But no one has yet, and now I've just about run out of money and was able bring myself to the steps of your guild."

You heard the blonde man hmm and gave you a once over. "Well, you're talking to the right guy. My name is Sting and I'm the guild master." Master? Your eyes widen. You hadn't gotten to speak to any of the guild masters you'd gone to because they either weren't there, weren't available, you felt uneasy walking into the guild and/or the members didn't really approve of you.

You bent your body over fast and bowed to him. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hey, hey now. You don't need to be getting all formal with me. A simple handshake will do." Sting threw you a side smile and stuck out his hand. You brought your hand out and met it with his. "Welcome to Sabertooth. We'd be glad to have you in our ranks."

You stood there in shock, your hand still holding his in front of your body. Your eyes were wide. "Really?"

"Well yeah, why wouldn't we want a pretty girl like you?" He spoke but just as soon as he said that he looked shocked at himself and started to blush and quickly averted to a different subject. "How about we get you changed. Hm? You've been walking in this rain and you look soaked. We'll give you a guild mark as soon as you are nice and warm and comfortable."

"Um, okay. Thanks, I appreciate it." Your blush met his.

*Time skip*

You looked down at the side of your left thigh and used your finger to trace the mark of Sabertooth. When you were in your other guild you had the mark on your right thigh, but you just couldn't bring yourself to placing a different mark in its' place so you put it on your left. You'd been in the guild for about a month now but it still felt like an unfamiliar place to you. Everyone here was nice, especially the two cute little Exceeds. Frosch and Lector came to your side when Sting and Rogue were busy doing guild stuff. You made quick friends with Yukino and stayed with her for about 2 weeks before you were able to get your own place. The jobs you found were quite easy but paid well so you took on as many as necessary to get back on your feet.

"Rogue and Sting are going on a job, I think you should go along with them or something." The cute little frog kitty spoke up at you.

"Oh, they're not going to want me tagging along on their trip. I'd just hold them back." You fiddled with a strand of your (color) hair.

"Of course they will." The familiar voice of the red cat spoke up from behind you. "Sting's been dying to have you go along on a job with him. He just doesn't have the guts to actually ask you. So you should ask him." Lector said as he sat down open legged with Frosch.

"Sting doesn't have the guts. Sting. The master of this guild. _He _doesn't have the guts to speak with _me?_" You looked at the two cats shocked.

"He may be a mighty dragon slayer, but he's not called a love slayer for a reason." Lector laughed along with Frosch. _Love?_

"Just go on and ask him." Frosch shrugged his shoulders and jumped off the table heading towards Rogue.

"You might as well." Lector ended up jumping off as well and following his fellow Exceed.

You gave out a long sigh as you looked over at the blonde and shook your head before trailing behind the two cats. "Um, Sting?" You spoke out and the blonde turned away from Rogue to look at you.

"Oh, hey Y/N. How was that job the other day? Fare easy for you?" He gave you a huge grin causing your insides to melt.

"Oh, yeah. It went pretty well, definitely easy." You gave a small laugh and connected your eyes with his shortly before bringing them down to the two Exceeds. "I was actually wondering…" You trailed your eyes back up to Sting's before continuing. "You don't by any chance know of any… interesting jobs to go on relatively soon, do you?" Your (color) eyes searched his before you saw him get pushed forwards a bit.

Your eyes looked down at the red cat as he snickered at Frosch and you knew that he'd shoved Sting a little bit. "Oh. Um. Yeah." He scratched the back of his neck. "Rogue and I were going to head out to find one of the Duke's missing daughters. The flyer said it would be pretty difficult so we could use an extra helping hand."

You stood there with your eyes wide and then you felt a nudge on your calf. You looked down at the tiny green cat. "Come with us." He gave you a cute smile.

You looked back up at Sting who had the look of someone who had just asked their crush to prom and was waiting on an answer. "I'd be honored to go along with the four of you." You gave him a shy smile which was returned by a huge grin.

"Alright then! We were actually just about to head out! Do you think you can get ready fast?" Sting asked as you laughed and nodded your head.

"I still haven't unpacked from my last job. All we have to do is swing by my apartment and grab my bag."

"Great! Let's head out!" He marched out the door with Lector and Frosch flying behind him and Rogue following behind me.

After meeting up at the Duke's mansion, our clues brought us to a low part of some cave 5 miles away from the mansion. "This place is scary." Frosch whimpered from behind Rogue's leg. It was a pretty big cave, there were rocks everywhere and it got colder the further in we went.

"Who dares go there!?" A voice thundered through the cave. Rocks started falling from the cave ceiling and the dirt on the ground started to rise.

"We're here for the Duke's daughter." Sting spoke with his usual attitudy attitude. "So, if you could just hand her over, yeah, that'd be great."

_Does he really think that whoever that is, is just going to hand her back over? _"Do you really think I'm just going to up and give her to you?" The man spoke your exact thought.

"Well, if you don't then you're really asking for it. The Twin Dragons and our best (your magic) mage? You don't stand a chance." Sting stood in his fighting stance with Lector flying right behind him.

_Best (your magic) mage?_

"I'm not giving her up without a fight, so show me what you've got?" The man who was now in view spoke. He had Penelope tied up behind him and he threw her to the side. "Be a good little girl and stay there."

"Hey! Don't just throw her!" You yelled at him as your hands lit up with your magic.

"Aren't you cute, I could use you for my collection." He spoke creepily as you shot out a spell but it was thrown off as the dirt around your feet suddenly started to bring you down.

"I'm sinking?" You questioned and as you looked up you saw Sting enveloped in white light.

"Don't you dare put your filthy paws on Y/N!" Sting roared and as if on cue, Rogue's entire body started letting out black clouds of shadows and magic.

You saw the man's face turn into a large maniacal grin as his arm shot up and out creating big pillars of ground stuff causing Sting and Rogue to jump out of the way.

"Earth magic user, huh?" Sting had a scary grin on his face. "Well, let's see how you deal with this! White Dragon Roar!" He yelled and white swirls of magic shot out of his mouth and came billowing down on the man.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder than that boy." The guy stood there with his hands up as he created a shield made of whatever rock and dirt was around him.

"Shadow Dragon Crushing Fang!" Rogue appeared behind the man and caught him off guard causing Rogue's shadow magic to pierce through him.

The man let out a couple grunts and he got pushed to the side. "You guys… have some pretty great power." He said as he wiped off a bit of blood from his bottom lip.

"Y/N! Snap out of it!" Sting yelled at you.

"I, what?" You got thrown out of your amazement of them two fighting and realized what had happened. The ground had brought you all the way down to your upper thigh. "Shit!" You tried to push yourself up out of the dirt but it didn't do anything. "Alright." You hovered your hands about 2 inches above the ground and used your magic to boost you out of there. You maneuvered yourself in the air so you would land a couple feet away from the sinking dirt.

You threw your hands together and shot your magic straight towards the guy which not to your surprise didn't do anything but it did cause a distraction but not before his Earth magic sent you flying against the side of the cave, landing in heaps of rocks. "Holy Ray!" Sting struck his hand against the man's chest leaving a white mark on his skin.

"Nice try, but… wait… why can't I move?" The man looked up at Rogue.

"Shadow Dragon Roar!" Shadows flew out of Rogue's mouth in a spiral as it hit the man.

We could hear slight coughing and once the flying dirt subsided we could see the man on his knee. His head rose with a smile. "That's all you got?" He started laughing but Rogue and Sting both started shaking their heads.

"You gave us no choice." Rogue's low voice eerily spoke and he joined up with Sting

"Unison Raid!" Both Sting and Rogues body lit up in white and black swirls of magic. They both had one hand stretched out behind them. "Hoy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!" They yelled as they both brought their hands that were covered in their magic flying in front of their body's and stretched forward. Their magic merged in a large swirl of shadows and white light coursing down the beam together. You could see the man standing in fright and probably regretting his life choices. 'I know I would.' you thought as you watched their magic bombard our enemy.

"Oh my god." You breathed out as you laid there.

Once more, the air cleared and there was the man. Lying on the ground, his eyes white with defeat.

"I'll go free Penelope." Rogue said as he nodded over to you.

Sting nodded back before running to your side. "Are you okay?" Stings eyes frantically looked all over my face.

You coughed a bit, "Yeah, no. I'm fine." You said as you wiped the dirt off your face then Sting helped you stand up and you proceeded to wipe dirt off of your shirt, skirt and socks.

"Good." He eyes caught mine and he stepped forwards. "I can't bear to let you get hurt." His hand rose and rested itself on your cheek.

You brought your hand up to hold his that was against your cheek and you lowered your head into his hand a bit, closing your eyes. Feeling his skin against your face made you warm but he released his touch from your face and brought his arms around your shoulders bring you in close to his chest.

"We did it." You felt his voice through his chest but you backed away.

"But I barely did anything." You brought your hand up to your neck.

"Meh." Sting shrugged his shoulders. "In your defense, you were getting eaten by the ground." He laughed and ruffled up your hair a bit getting a laugh out of you. "Don't worry. You'll have plenty of jobs with us to show your power." He gave you a small smile.

"You ready to go guys? Penelope's getting a bit cold." Rogue spoke out, snapping us out of our gaze.

"Yeah, let's go." Sting replied as he held his hand forward gesturing me to head out in front of him. You gave him a small smile before proceeding ahead with a blush on your cheeks.


	10. Karma Akabane (Assassination Classroom)

Everyone was already gone for the day but you had stayed behind. After your most recent group attack on Korosensei failing, you decided to stay back and study more of Nagisa's notes. "This is ridiculous." You shook your head. "He's just so powerful." You were sitting down on one of the hills leading out of the school when all of a sudden the little notebook got snatched out of your hands.

"Now what have we got here?" A voice spoke from behind you.

"Hey, give that back." You turned around and faced the red-haired boy.

"Why do you have this?" He spoke in his brash voice.

"I'm… studying up." You said as you quickly tried ripping out of his hands but he kept it held up high.

"Pft. Who needs studying." He scoffed.

"Some of us Karma, just shut up." You shook your head and brought your knees up to your chest. "I'm actually kind of scared." Slipped out of your mouth and you put your head down in between your knees shaking your head.

"Scared about what?" He asked and you were afraid to tell him. He's never going to understand. Karma never gets scared.

"I… um…" You spoke between your legs.

"Hey, it's okay. You can talk to me." He fit his hand around the top of your head trying to pull your head up.

"I'm scared… we… we won't kill Korosensei." You tried not making eye contact with him.

"Y/N now why on earth would you think we can't kill him?" You figured he would get mad and scold you but he was just looking straight ahead.

"He just seems so unbeatable. I mean look at all the help we've had and Nagisa's notebook has a ton of information but it doesn't seem to be helping. I'm just starting… starting to lose faith in us." Your eyes were glazed over by tears as you looked up at the sky. "I'm sorry Karma… I'm pathetic." You sniffled as you used your sleeve to wipe the stray tears.

"It may seem tough but no matter what happens…" he paused and you saw his head turn to face you so you met his golden gaze. "I'll be with you every step of the way."

Your eyes widened and you softly gasped. "Karma."

"Nuhuh." He shushed you as he wrapped you in his arms pulling you towards him. Your eyes were staring back at his. The sound of what was happening around you started to dull, the birds chirping slowly fade. Karma then suddenly bounced up. "Alright, let's get some training in you." He held his hand down, offering to bring you up.

"What if I don't feel like training." You shook your head as you grabbed his hand.

He hoisted you up off your butt, "Well. That's just going to suck, isn't it? Cause you're training with me. And it's going to be the two of us who will kill Korosensei." He gave you a smile and you were caught off guard.

'Now, why would a boy like Karma offer to help me?' You questioned in your head. "You can't be serious?"

"Yet, I am. Now come on, I don't have all day." He spoke sternly towards you as he took out his knife. "Ready?" He smiled at you and it sent chills down your back.

"I-?" You tried to say something but Karma had already lounged towards you knocking you off your feet, knife at your neck. You stared up at him wide eyed at the pressure he was exerting against your neck. "Karma." You whispered through your lips, you couldn't truly say anything because if you moved to much it would feel as if the knife was cutting through your skin.

"Pathetic." He got up off the ground wiping the dirt off his knees.

"I wasn't ready!" You yelled at him as you picked yourself up off the ground.

"At this rate, you'll never be ready." He scoffed as he traced along the 'sharp' part of the rubber knife.

You grunted as you sprung forward, attempting to slice at his stomach but he moved swiftly to the side, as if he knew you were going to do that way before you did.

"Predictable, you can't let your anger take over, you'll get even sloppier than you already are." He shook his head and sighed. Probably wishing he never said he'd do this.

You went back at him and the same thing happened over and over. All of a sudden you were up against a tree. 'How did we get all the way over here?' You questioned. You started out in front of the stairs to the building then got all the way over about 20 feet to the nearest tree.

Karma had his hands past both sides of your waist, holding the tree and his face was inches from yours. "You're not getting any better."

"Well, I'm not god damn prepared. You snatch Nagisa's book from me then make me train with you. I'm just too tired." You argued with the red head.

"Korosensei isn't going to care if you're tired, that's not going to stop him from destroying our world!" He shouted in your face his golden eyes wide and furious.

Tears brimmed your eyes. "I hate you!" You spit at him trying to get away from his fence like stance but nothing worked.

"You're not even strong enough to push me away." He stepped closer, or well, more like shimmied a bit since he was already so close.

"Let me go!" You wriggled. "Karma!" He shook his head. "Karma, let me go." You huffed and your head fell, your chin on your chest.

To your surprise he dropped his arms. They dangled at his side. You brought your head up only to meet his eyes. They seemed so different, like they weren't his. He stared at you with a blank expression, with only the slightest bit of emotion. You were about to move when his lips met yours fast, so fast that it seemed like he was faster than Korosensei. You stiffened under the sudden touch. Your eyes were still open staring at the boy in front of you. His eyes were closed, his mouth moving against yours, yet all you were doing was standing there. A couple seconds later he backed away and met your still open eyes.

"I…" You spoke and he cut you off.

"Man, I've never had a girl not kiss me back." He laughed awkwardly and his face was almost as red as his hair, his hand now scratching the back of his neck.

He looked so exposed right now, so… not Karma. Yet his vulnerability made him look so attractive that you couldn't help yourself but to kiss him. This time your eyes closed, you were on your tippy toes with your arms on your side, not knowing where to put them. You felt him stiffen and it seemed as if you were going to be denied now so you started to pull away.

All of a sudden, Karma's hands grabbed you by the waist, preventing you from retracting your kiss. Your back was against the tree once again due to the force of Karma kissing you back. You started to relax and moved your arms to snake them around his neck. You were now flat footed and Karma was leaning down, his lips moving against yours with such hunger, such desire. Your body began to heat up as his hands moved up the side of your body, feeling along all your curves slowly, ever so slowly making their way to your face. His hands cupped your face and you now rested your arms around his lower abdomen. You both were like that for what seemed like forever and then you broke away.

"Wow." You said as your eyes began to widen. "I, uh… That was… something?"

He smirked at you. "That sure was something. Training with me has its rewards."

"Rewards?" You laughed. "You think it's a reward kissing you?"

"I never said kissing me was the reward." His face leaned down so now it was centimeters away from your face. "You're the reward." He closed the gap and placed his plump lips upon yours. Your stomach erupted with butterflies at not only the contact, but his words as well.


	11. Macao Conbolt (Fairy Tail)

"Miss, can I have another beer?" Ronald spoke from his table.

"Yeah of course." You threw him a smile, he had to be one of your favorite customers.

You worked at the Harp and Snake Pub, or well, you owned the place. It's been your family's restaurant for 100 something years and it just recently got passed down to you. Your parents weren't really in the picture anymore

"I'm sorry." Your attention went over to a group of young boys kicking dirt all over this small child. "Would you excuse me?" You smiled gingerly to your customers and headed out into the street.

There was a little boy who looked about 5 or 6 sitting on the ground propping himself up with his hand behind his body while the other boys towered over him.

They were all mumbling something you couldn't quite make up but they stopped the second you walked over. "Hey! What are you boys doing?" You stood with your hands on your hips. The boys stood there wide eyed before scattering into an alleyway. You brought your hand down and offered to help the small boy up. "Come on, let's get you up and cleaned off. You're covered in dirt." You gave him a warm smile and the little boy shyly brought his small hand up to yours allowing him to be pulled up.

"Thank you miss." The little boy brought his head down.

"My name is Y/N and are you okay? Why were those boys kicking dirt all over you?" You brought yourself on your knees to be somewhat leveled with the small child.

"They were… it's nothing." The boy shied away.

"Hey, hey. It's okay." You brought your hand out and wiped some of the dirt on his shirt away. "Wanna come in for some food? I can whip you together something if you're hungry?" You pointed over to your pub.

"Um, sure. Thanks. By the way, I'm um, my name's Romeo." The boy spoke up to you with his black eyes.

"Well Romeo, it's nice to meet you." You smiled down at him before bringing him over into your pub. You grabbed him a burger from the back and brought it out. It had lettuce and a tomato on the side with a pickle. "I wasn't sure if you wanted any of this stuff… So I brought you it anyway. Go on." You smiled down at the boy.

"Thanks!" He grinned and he was suddenly in a better mood. He took a huge bite out of the burger. He opted out the tomato but put the lettuce on with some ketchup. "Mmmm." He mumbled through his food and his eyes looked up at me brightly.

You sat down on the stool at the bar next to him. His feet were dangling off the chair, a good 3 and ½ feet off the ground. "So, where are your parents?" You questioned and he got excited but then sad.

"Um." He said as he swallowed what he had in his mouth. "My mother isn't around and my father is out on a job." He twiddle with the small piece of lettuce that had fallen off his sandwich.

"So no one is around for you?" You voiced with concern.

"Well I have the whole guild of Fairy Tail watching out for me." He grinned.

"Really?" Why would a wizard guild be watching after him?

"Yeah, my dad's a wizard! He fights monsters and saves people! He's so awesome!" His eyes were large as he was talking about his father but then it fell. "And um… That's… that's why those other kids were picking on me. They think he's just some loser with some loser kid. They always say that Fairy Tail wizards are a joke."

Your face fell as well. How could those kids be so cruel? "Well don't worry Romeo." You gave him a smile and put your hand on his shoulder. "I'll be keeping my eye out for you as well. And if they give you any more problems, don't hesitate to come here, okay?"

He nodded energetically before leaning over the best he could and gave you a side hug. Your eyes widened in response but you looked down at the dark purple haired boy then placed your arms around him. You picked him up gently and placed him on your lap, dragging over the plate and encouraging him to keep eating. He gladly picked up the burger.

You looked around the pub but weren't too concerned about the customers. There were only about 5 people and Eloise was dealing with them pretty well so you continued to talk to Romeo.

About 30 minutes later Romeo said he needed to get going. "Don't forget, I've got your back." You smiled at him and he gave you another hug.

"Thanks." He grinned up at you then ran out of the pub.

For the next couple of weeks Romeo had come into visit almost every other day. There were very few incidents with the other kids so it eased your mind a bit when he wasn't in eyesight of you. You'd learned his mother left when he was just a toddler. His father was currently out on about a 3-day job up at Mt. Hakobe but he was getting a bit worried cause it's been almost a week. During that week, he'd been at your pub every single day. He was either here or at the guild but today he was especially upset.

"I'm the one who told him to go take a job. I'm the one who sent him to that mountain." He sniffled. "I just wanted to be able to tell those kids that my dad had defeated all types of things when he got back. But now I don't think he'll come back. One of the wizards, Natsu sent out for him yesterday but they haven't returned yet either."

"Well, from what you told me about this Natsu fellow, I'm sure your father would be back any moment now." You smiled and ruffled up his hair a bit. "Now, it's getting late. The sun's almost setting, you should start heading home." You gave him a small smile.

He nodded slowly before hopping off the bar stool and walked behind the counter. "Thanks for the piece of cake." He grabbed my lower legs in a hug before walking out of your pub. You tilted your head a bit in sadness before continuing to clean the empty beer mugs.

"Hey Romeo!" You heard the boys' name yelled from outside followed by a loud giggling. You looked out the pub doors and noticed a blonde girl and then a pink haired guy holding up a man with bandages on his face and arms. 'Is that…?' You thought then all of a sudden you heard Romeo yell.

"Daaadd!" You watched as Romeo came into view and by the time you saw him, he was in the air throwing himself into the man's arm and he fell backwards with a loud thud. "You came back, I'm so sorry Dad." There were tears streaming down Romeo's face. You walked over to the entrance of the door and watched as the two of them reunited. Smiling, you returned inside the bar and cleaned up the tables before the night rush could come in.

~Time Skip~

The next three days went by and you hadn't seen Romeo around. You were getting slightly worried but then dismissed it, he was probably just hanging around his dad. But it did feel a little empty in here without the young boys' presence.

"Here's your receipt. Whenever you're ready you can pay for it." You gave a friendly smile and placed the white paper down on the table then walked back behind the bar. "Such a slow day." You groaned as you picked up the empty plates off the counter and brought them in back. You heard the chime of the door and made your way out front. "Good evening sirrr…" Your dragged out softly as you met eyes with the man.

He had dark blue hair with dark eyes and a bit of facial hair. He had a tall and somewhat slender but what seemed to be a muscular build, wait… he looks familiar. "Good evening, I'm looking for- "

"Y/N!" You saw the small boy pop out from behind the man and race towards you.

"Oh my, Romeo! Where have you been, we've missed you around here." You smiled as you knelt and opened your arms. He jumped into them and you both laughed.

"I wanted you to meet my dad!" He had a grin that went from ear to ear and grabbed my arm dragging me along with him.

"Dad, this is Y/N." He smiled as he led me to the man who had just walked in.

"I, um. Hi, it's nice to meet you." You gave him a genuine but shy smile. What was he doing to me, I never act like this around anyone.

"Are you feeling okay? Your face is getting red." Romeo looked up at you with worried eyes.

"I, what? I feel fine?" You tried laughing it off and placed you hand on the back of your neck.

You heard Romeo's father laugh along with you. "So, you're the woman Romeo hasn't been able to shut up about." He threw you a smile before extending his hand. "I wanted to thank you for taking so much care for Romeo while I've been away."

"Oh, really it's fine. I've enjoyed having him around." You brought your hand out to meet his and it sounds weird, but it felt like there was static as you touched and it caught you off guard. "I uh," you said as you laughed, "am Y/N. I didn't quite catch your name."

"Oh, I'm Macao, Macao Con… bolt." He gave you a smile and you both didn't realize that you were still holding hands until Romeo snapped you out of your stares.

"Dad?" He was tugging on his white jacket. You both blinked a couple times before releasing your hold on each other.

"Um, I was actually wondering." Macao scratched the back of his neck. "I wanted to um, take you out? Seeing how you always made sure my boy had something to eat. Figured I'd repay the kindness." He gave a slightly awkward smile. "That is, of course, if you want to...?" You stood there like a dummy as you replayed the question in your head. Then you heard a slight chuckle. "Y/N?"

"I, oh. Yeah, I would love to." You gave a small laugh as you mentally slapped yourself.

"Great." He smiled and it sent fluttered throughout your body, you never act this way. "I'll come by tomorrow? Or whenever you're off work that is."

"I-I, yeah. I can get off around 5 tomorrow?" You stuttered through the first part of your sentence and your face reddened.

"I'll see you then." He closed his eyes as he grinned then turned to walk out of your pub.

"Bye Y/N!" You felt tiny arms wrap around your thighs and looked down to see Romeo beaming up at you.

You laughed as you ruffled his hair. "I'll see you later Romeo."


	12. Izaya Orihara (Durarara)

The night seemed bland, even though the streets were flooded with people, there wasn't much happening in Ikebukuro. Even through the crowd of people you could always make out one person. His black hair framed his face, his brown eyes were staring at you and a smirk was plastered on his smug face.

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in? Hm?" His head tilted as he walked up to you, his smirk still there.

"Dragged in? We're on the damn street. Get lost Orihara." You scoffed at him and proceeded to walk away. It seemed like he was everywhere, everywhere that you were to be exact.

"Oh, you sound so cute when you're trying to be tough." He flashed his teeth as he smirked.

"Oh god, don't make me puke." You shook your head. "Leave me alone, I have stuff to do."

"Stuff to do? Now what stuff could you possibly have to do tonight? It's not like you ever do stuff anyway. You just hang around Masaomi and Mikado all the time. Now. Aren't they a little young for you? And I would figure you would have higher standards." He started stepping closer to you.

"You've got to be kidding me." You spat in disgust. "You're an idiot. You know that right, Izaya?"

"Well, you didn't deny my little assumption Y/N?" His smirk was growing even bigger now. It seems like that stupid little smirk is painted on that arrogant face of his. You never see him not wearing one.

"You're disgusting even to assume that." You denied his accusation. "I'm leaving, I'm supposed to be meeting up with Anri and I'm going to be late." You said as you glanced at your phone.

"Oh, so you're into girls too? Interesting, you never pegged me as someone who would be." He had his hand up rubbing his chin as he stood there in thought.

"Talking to you is damaging my brain cells." You started to back away from him.

"Ooo, that hurt." He said in a kid voice.

"Seriously? You give me a headache, and I'm not in the mood to be dealing with you." You shook your head as you kept putting one foot behind you.

All of a sudden, you heard a loud blaring noise coming from a car that was inches from your body. Your eyes enlarged as you stared at the car like a deer in headlights. You felt a strong grasp on your wrist then suddenly you were on top of the merciless boy, your face inches from his. Your hair dangled down and rested against the side of his face and drooped down across his shoulders. You could feel his warm breath reaching your mouth. A warmth that made you ironically freeze in your spot. Even though this was the boy you hated… you didn't want to move.

"I-I" You stuttered as you just laid there on top of him, still shell-shocked.

"You gotta be more careful than that Y/N. You wouldn't want to be getting killed now." His voice lowered and he spoke slyly.

You blinked once before slapping his shoulder and standing up fast brushing off the rocks and dust from your pants. "Be more careful?! You practically backed me into traffic!" He got up off the ground so gracefully and brought his hand up to your shoulder brushing your hair away. "Don't touch me." You said coldly as you walked away. The nerve of that guy makes me actually want to jump in traffic…

"See you around, Y/N." You could hear his stupid smirk throughout his voice.

That damn guy. "Seriously…" You started to murmur to yourself. "He very well could have stopped me from backing up that far. He's the one that could see the road behind me." You scoffed to yourself and made your way back to your apartment building, small thoughts of Izaya's face so close to yours popped in your head. "God, why am I thinking about him." You furrowed your brows.

~Couple days later~

The day started out sunny but quickly turned gray and cold. Really cold.

You walked around Ikebukuro in your favorite (any color) jacket. It had a zipping breast pocket that you were dying over when you had found it. Anyway, the darkness started to quickly fall over the city, the only light coming from the buildings, car lights, street lamps and neon signs. It seems that every night you find yourself wandering around the city. Boy, did you love it here.

You started to smile then your wonderful thoughts were cut off by a way to familiar voice. Definitely one you didn't feel like hearing at the moment. Or ever.

"Did I catch you thinking about me?" You turned to face the black-haired informant. "That's why you were smiling, wasn't it?"

"God, the last time you approached me you almost got me killed."

"As I recall, you're the one who had walked into traffic. Then I was the one who saved you." He had his arms crossed.

"Well, I wouldn't have had to walk out into traffic if you had just left me alone." You shook your head and turned your back to him.

"Y/N." You heard him say but you kept walking. "Hey." This time it sounded as if he was directly behind you, then you felt fingers wrap around your wrist stopping you in your tracks. "Would you listen to me?" Izaya breathed out.

"What could you say that would make me want to waste my time talking to you?" This time you had your arms folded.

"I just-" His sentence was cut off by a loud yell.

"IIIZZAYYYAA!" You turned around to see a tall bartender looking blonde man standing near the street corner. Even though he was roughly 50 feet away you could still see that he was flaming pissed. Which wasn't surprising. It was Shizuo Heiwajima. Probably the pure smell of Izaya would set him off into a frenzy.

"Have you not gotten arrested yet?" Izaya spoke. One of Izaya's latest 'ingenious' plans was to frame poor Shizuo for the murder of a gang member that Izaya targeted that someone else had killed. He's been trying anything and everything to get rid of Shizuo.

Shizuo growled. As if it was an empty box, Shizuo picked up a soda machine next to him and sent it hurling into the sky. Right… towards… you… "Are you kidding me?" You said as you went to move out of the way but a pair of arms was already around your waist pulling you in the opposite direction causing you to let out a meep.

You came into contact with one of the buildings and was getting squished by Izaya. His arms held your body against his and the building as the two of you watch the machine bounce and shatter towards where you would have moved to.

"There you go again! Almost getting me killed!" You yelled at the black-haired boy as you slapped his chest pushing him back a bit causing him to release his hold on your waist.

"Izaya! Don't you run away from me!" Shizuo yelled as he then proceeded to pick up a newspaper box holder thing sending it soaring though the sky hitting the building you had been against. The strength of his throw had, not to your surprise, shattered the box above you sending small pieces of debris everywhere.

"Watch it." You heard Izaya's smooth voice in your ear as he spun you around and covered you with his body. You could feel the debris hitting his back as his arms draped around your shoulders protecting you from the falling pieces.

You looked up at him and he had a somewhat pained look on his face. He was holding the hems of his black jacket and had it fanned open like wings hovering over your body. Once all the pieces had landed he opened his eyes and met yours. He looked so different, his eyes weren't showing confidence or conceitedness. His face didn't make you mad. His expression was soft and he actually looked… wait a minute… he looked… worried.

"I-ZAYA!" You heard Shizuo's voice boom again.

"You're welcome." Izaya dipped his head to the side and his famous smirk returned and just like that he was back to his old rotten self.

"God, shut up. I didn't need your help. It's your fault Shizuo is throwing shit in the first place." You scoffed and spun on your heels darting into the nearest alleyway.

"Woah, it's not my fault he's not human!" He yelled then you could hear him ever so slightly as you distanced yourself from him. "God, I hate that guy."

You started to put a pretty good distance between the two of you so you slowed down as soon as you made it around and down plenty of alleyways. "Jeez, that freaking guy." You shook your head before heading up the stairs to your apartment. You lived in a pretty quaint place. It was a 10-floor apartment building. There were hedges that surrounded the area only leaving about a 5-foot gap in the front that had a gate blocking all entering and exiting.

You lugged yourself up 3 flights of stairs before getting to your floor. Your feet shuffled against the floor as you made your way down the hallway finally landing on apt. number 409. "Home sweet home." You sighed as you pulled your set of keys out of your pocket. "I really should reduce the number of things and keys I have on this chain." You shook your head at yourself before moving around all your charms and key décor stuff.

You heard a gruff voice in your ear which made you almost yelp in surprise. "You know, it's not nice for you to walk or shall I say run away from people who are trying to talk to you."

You turned around to face none other than Izaya. "You've got to be kidding me." You let your keys dangle out of your hands.

"What? I had to talk to you and I intend on talking to you." He shrugged but kept his determined gaze on your eyes.

"What could be worth talking about so much that you followed me home?" You placed your hand against your hip.

"Well, to be fair, I didn't follow you home. You were long gone by the time I got finished playing around with Heiwajima." He spoke and said Shizuo's name harshly.

"Wait, so how did you know… Wait what?! You know where I live?!" Your eye's widened but it actually doesn't surprise you. He is an informant after all so why wouldn't he know where you live?

"Why wouldn't I?" His eyes fell upon yours. "I need to make sure I can keep an eye on you."

"Keep… an… eye on me?" You stared back at him a bit shocked.

"Yeah I-" He stopped himself and his face reddened and his eyes started to enlarge. "Nev-nevermind."

What the? You thought to yourself, Izaya… stuttering? "Um, I'm just… I'm just going to go inside now."

"Y/N!" He slightly shouted as he grabbed your elbow

"Um…?" You looked at him confused. This wasn't at all the Izaya you knew, it didn't seem like it was remotely him. Right now, he was shy and seemed unsure of himself. His eyes locked with yours and it seemed to make your heart stop. A couple moments went by before you spoke. "I'm…" You pointed towards your door.

He nodded swiftly before disappearing around your building, his footsteps fading as he walked down the stairs.

What… just happened?

About a month had gone by since your strange encounter with Izaya. But ever since that night, you just couldn't stop thinking about him. Why? Why on earth would Izaya freaking Orihara be on your mind. All the time. The smallest thought of him used to make you gag to yourself. But lately… his pompous ass walking around town, making sly or straight up stupid comments towards you didn't make you want to hurl. It made your breath catch, made your knees weak just hearing his soft velvety voice. You… stopped your thoughts. "I'm so stupid." You breathed out.

"Stupid? You think you're stupid? Now why's that?" You heard just that voice speak to your from about 5 feet in front of you.

You brought your head up to face the informant. "It's nothing." You shook your head and forced yourself to walk passed him. He's needs to just do something, something just beyond belief. You needed his sadistic side to show. Something to snap you out of this crush rut you were in. Wait, crush rut? No, no, no, no. You did not have a crush on Izaya. That would be… would be the worst, absolute worse person in the world to have a crush on. Wouldn't it? I mean, who could like his soft dark black hair, his delicious looking chocolaty brown eyes, the way he smirks and his left eye crinkles up a bit, and- STOP! You halted your thoughts.

"Woah. Are you okay?" You felt his warm hand grab your bare wrist and it felt as if an electrical pulse was running through your body, sending waves of tingles to your fingertips.

"Why would you care?" Maybe if you talked a bit ruder to him he'll back off? "Go ahead, do something Izaya like. Back me into a road again, piss off Shizuo, put my life in danger, do something to make me hate you." You sighed as you tried putting on a rough front.

"All those times I ended up saving you. They weren't my fault." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Okay, maybe the whole Shizuo thing is partly my fault. But do you really think I'd ever let you get hurt?" He took a step forward and unconsciously tried reaching for your hand but you stepped back flabbergasted.

"I… you… What do you mean you would never let me get hurt?" Your heart started to pick up speed again but you tried to calm yourself. Maybe he doesn't mean it in any affectionate way. This is Izaya we're talking about, how could he bother to care for someone. He's just… he's so hard to understand.

His mouth opened slightly to my question as if he was caught off guard but he quickly regained his composure. "What did you mean by me doing something to make you hate me? Do you not hate me?" He threw a smirk and stepped forward again.

This time you were off guard. Did… did you really say that. Shit, you did, didn't you? "I um… I should be getting going. I'm meeting up with someone, I, um, I'm going to uh, go." You started stuttering up the wazoo before making a beeline for the alleyway connecting to your house.

"Hey, wait." You could hear Izaya following you, his footsteps gradually getting closer. "I still want to talk to you. I need to talk to you."

There he goes again with the needing to talk to me. "Like I keep saying, what would be worth the time?" You tried speaking it like a cold statement but it came out more like a sincere question. 'You're slipping Y/N, you can't be so soft towards him.' You shook your head to yourself before flinging open your hedge gate thing and making your way up the stairs but Izaya was right on your heels.

"Would you?" Izaya's fingertips delicately wrapped around my wrist pulling me away from my doorknob and making me face him. "I said I needed to talk to you." His eyes seemed to darken a bit which threw you off guard, were you making him… mad? "Stop running away from me."

"I…" He stepped really really close this time, his nose centimeters from touching yours that you stepped back shyly but your back hit the wall of the apartment building.

He kept coming closer, closing the gap, then without warning his lips were against yours. He had his hands holding your wrists above your head against the cold siding of a cement building. He maneuvered his fingers so one hand could hold back both of your wrists at once. Due to the position of your arms, your shirt had skirted up a bit showing your midriff. Izaya had noticed this and with his free hand he grabbed onto the skin of your waist. His hands felt oddly warm compared to the crisp cold air that was surrounding you. His hand moved upwards just far enough to rest just below your bra and he used his thumb to draw circles on your skin.

He broke away from the kiss and left a trail of kisses and nips across your jawline and down your neck. "Can… You… I… My… Oh…" You let out small words until all that was left coming out of your mouth were satisfying moans and groans. He stopped at the crook of your neck and kept playing around with your skin in his teeth. Nipping and kissing, and nipping and kissing. Your body was flooding with pleasure and you could feel your skin heating up. "I…Izay… Izaya…" You murmured but he shut you up with his own mouth and mumbled a no against your lips.

"You taste… so… delicious…" He spoke in between breaths but kept planting his lips back upon yours.

When you both backed away you felt as if your lips were bruised, they felt so swollen from the pressure of Izaya's against yours. And you weren't the only one, Izaya's lips were reddened and plump.

His voice was breathy, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

You widened your eyes, "_That _is what you wanted to _talk_ to me about?"

"Heheh." Izaya chuckled and surprisingly that is the thing that caught you by surprise. His laugh, his whole demeanor is different. His face is a bright red and his hand laid innocently behind his neck giving a few scratches. Maybe… maybe this wouldn't be too bad, maybe liking him wouldn't be the end of the world. Maybe he could learn. Learn to not be an ass, learn to actually try to genuinely care for someone.

"Well, um. If you don't mind, I would like to keep _talking _with you." His face seemed to stay that shade of red as he brought his hand up to your cheek.

"Um… yeah. How about we get in somewhere warm though. It's getting pretty cold out. My nose is starting to tingle." You turned around and fiddled with your keys looking for the one to your apartment. Izaya wants to kiss you, or should you say he wants to keep doing that since he already crossed that bridge.

"Come on." Izaya moved your hair aside and started kissing your neck. "Hurry up." He murmured against your neck then he playfully nipped at your skin. "I'm getting… impatient."

"Well, you know…" Your breathing was shaky. "It'd be a hell of a lot easier finding…" Your breathing hitched. "…my key… if I wasn't distracted…" You tried wriggling out of his grip but he had his arms wrapped around your waist.

"But now, now. That wouldn't be any fun." His hot breath on your neck sent shivers through your body.

"Izaya." You hissed as you finally separated your key from all the rest. You fit your key into the slot and turned it, feeling the lock click open. You twisted the doorknob opening the door and let the outside light flow into the room.

Izaya, arms still wrapped around your waist and his head buried in your neck, started to push you forward making you walk into your apartment. 'What am I thinking?' you thought as you placed your keys on your hook. How can someone go from making you want to punch them every time they opened their mouth to making you wish that they would never let you go? That they would keep you feeling this warmth, this pleasure? Izaya proceeded to spin you around encasing you in his arms. His lips met yours again with still such hunger. Completely walking into your apartment, he used his foot to close the door behind you both, leaving the two of you surrounded by complete darkness.


	13. Ryuuji Takasu (Toradora)

(Strong Language, slight abuse)

Today was like any other day, you'd finished off the school week and now it was time to enjoy your weekend! You never really had many plans except one that you loved to have, hanging out with Ryuuji Takasu. It made you so happy to hang out with him, which wasn't to your surprise, you had the hugest crush on him. But you can't really bring that up to him… for obvious reasons…

"I don't want you hanging around that delinquent anymore! Before you know it, he'll have you skipping school, joining a gang, doing drugs! Your grades are going to plummet!" Your dad started to list off.

"Dad! You don't even know him! He's not like that! He doesn't even do drugs! And I don't remember a day he's missed school! Stop pretending that you know him!" Your fingers had curled into tight fists.

"I don't care if I don't know him! I sure as shit knew that scumbag of a father he has and that whore of a mother! Anyone from that background is growing up just the same." He had his hands on his hips in a matter of fact pose.

You just stared at him starting to see red, words unable to form because of how mad you were. "F-fuck you!"

Your father stood there in shock. "What the hell was that you just said to me girl!" He started taking a step towards you, his hand flew up and backhanded your cheek. Your head flew to the left and your cheek felt like it was lit with flames and electricity. You stood there taken back, your hand went up to feel your cheek but you twitched away in pain as your fingers caused them to sting even more. Your father too looked taken back as he stood there wide-eyed. "I-"

You cut him off, "How am I in any better of a household than Ryuuji is?" You choked out as a lone tear escaped from your eyes. You spun on your heels and ran into your bedroom locking the door.

"Y/N… Y/N…" You could hear your father from outside your door. "Open this fucking door!"

"Go away! I'm not talking to a daughter beater!" You screamed a little louder than you intended to but you didn't care.

"You better open this door or I'm going to beat it down!"

"Just like you beat me?!"

Silence fell behind your door, then you heard footsteps retreating.

"Just because he grew up in a household like that doesn't mean he's just like them." You growled to yourself as you sat on the edge of the bed. Your bangs were hanging over your eyes as you dropped your head. Your vision started to come back but the pain still resided on your face. You looked up into your vanity mirror and saw your face painted with a red mark. Since he'd hit you with the back of his hand it didn't leave any finger marks, just a huge red spot.

You replayed what had just happened in your head. If he actually knew you had feelings for Ryuuji… that conversation would have gone so differently, no no, not good differently, terrible. Thanks to your father, you can never get the nerve to tell Ryuuji. You didn't even want to think about what would happen if you somehow did date Ryuuji and he found out. Tears started to now stream down your face, you started getting shaky as you stood up. You walked over to your desk and placed your forearm down near the edge. You swept your arms straight across with so much force that it sent your makeup brushes, beads, jewelry, and random paper flying across the room hitting your wall. You let out a large grunt as you did so.

Suddenly you heard footsteps pounding up the stairs. Without thought, you grabbed your phone and ran over to your window and opened it and the screen. You put one foot after another out the window and stood on your porch roof. You got down on your butt and scooted towards the edge so you could lower yourself over the edge. Feeling for the porch railings to plant your feet on you heard loud banging started coming from outside your door and caused you to hurry, almost missing the railing as you let go of the gutter. You dropped down from the roof onto the railings and then jumped onto the grass.

"Hopefully I'll be out of sight by the time he gets my door open." You muttered to yourself as you took off down the street. You weren't really sure where your feet were taking you, only that you wanted to get as far away from your house, from your father, as possible. Your face was slowly starting to get dry due to the wind that was hitting your face as you ran. Although the wind felt good against your hot body, it stung against your cheek but you know what? You didn't care.

All of a sudden, you found yourself coming upon the local park. You sighed in relief when you noticed no one was here, your face was probably… yeah definitely red still. You made your way over to the swing set and plopped yourself on it and started swaying your legs lightly from the front to the back. You grabbed your phone out of your pocket and scrolled all the way down to the T's. Takasu. You hit the green button and it started dialing.

_Hey Y/N. What's going on? Still planning on coming over?_

His soothing voice calmed you down a bit and you sighed. "Um, no. But could you uh… come to the park? I kind of want to be outside and… and…"

_Are you okay?_

"No…"

_I'll be right there._

And then you heard the signal disconnect and sighed placing your phone back into your pocket and continued the swaying of your feet.

Within a couple minutes Ryuuji had made his way onto the wood chipped ground of the playground. You brought your head up and met his worried face. "What's wrong?" He said as he got closer then his eyes widened when he saw the mark on your face. "What the hell is that?" He brought his hand up just resting on your jaw underneath where your father had hit you.

"Oh, it's nothing." You said as you grabbed his hand pulling it down and avoiding his eyes.

"Y/N. You can't think I'm _that_ much of an idiot now do you?" He brought his hand up to ruffle my hair but I flinched. All of a sudden, his eyes changed. The narrowed down on your face. "He hit you didn't he. That bastard hit you." His lips were drawn in a flat tight line then his face suddenly softened and he sat down on the swing next to you. "I'm sorry…" His eyes made their way to yours. "Stupid question… but are you alright?"

"I just… My dad's so… Ugh… He thinks that because your father is… you know… and you mom does what your mom does that you're going to grow up like a delinquent a rule breaker, a lost cause, a bad influence for me…" You sighed and you could feel all your anger bubbling up inside you.

"Well you know I'm nothing like that." He let out in a low whisper.

"No shit Takasu." You gave him a small punch on the arm. "You're amazing."

"I'm not any better than you Y/N." He smiled an pressed your head down playfully.

"Just goes to show that people don't end up like their parents." You twiddled your thumbs. "I'm not going to turn out like some drug addict that dies somewhere in an alleyway like my mother. I'm not going to end up beating and yelling at my children like my father. And I sure as hell know that you're not a delinquent, not like your father at all. Which is why I like you. You don't let others determine how you live, how you act." Your voice got quiet towards the end after what you'd realized you said. You just admitted that you liked him, maybe he didn't notice? Hopefully he didn't notice. But wait? Would it really be so bad if he does know? So many thoughts were swirling in your head but then you felt Ryuuji's arm snake around your shoulders, pulling you into his chest.

The weight of his arms created such comfort that before you knew it you were sobbing, making his shirt all wet with your tears. "I-I-I-" You started to hiccup, "I don-don't want to en-end up like my pa-pa-pa-paren-ts." You wrapped your arms around Takasu's waist and kept crying uncontrollably.

"Hey, shhh shhh." He whispered and brought his hand up to your head, running his hands through your hair. He moved his arms off your shoulder and cupped your face with his hands, his forehead resting against yours. "You're probably the strongest person I know, one of the smartest definitely. And if I know you at all, you won't be like your parents. And that's why I like you."

When he said that your heart stopped and then it swelled and you were just a blubbering mess. "I-I-I… my dad-d."

He closed his eyes and breathed out. "Don't you ever worry Y/N." You felt him shaking his head for a second. He backed away completely looking you straight in your bloodshot eyes and tear-streaked face with his hands now on your shoulders again. "I'll always be here for you." He pulled you in again for an even tighter hug this time, your head resting on top of his shoulder and tears started to form again and you sniffled.

"Always."


	14. Amaimon (Blue Exorcist) (Yandere)

"Y/N. Come here, there's someone I would like you to meet." Mephisto's voice rang out.

"Dear god." You breathed out as you followed where you heard the voice.

This was your life. Following Mephisto around and doing his dirty work. Basically, you were a slave for the Principal of True Cross Academy. He had taken you in when you were young, about the age of 11. You were just wandering the streets of Tokyo, no recollection of who you were, who your parents were, where you lived or anything. Your memories had been completely wiped, not a single tiny clue whatsoever. The only thing you still had was your vocabulary. So, wandering around, you ended up bumping into that strange man.

_"And who do we have here?" The strange man has spoken pointing his umbrella at you._

_"Um, I'm… I'm…" You racked your brain, thinking of who you were, but drew a blank. "Um… I don't know who I am. I'm sorry sir." You said as you twiddled your thumbs._

_"You don't know?" The man stroked his chin and looked down at you with one eye. "Well, my name is Johann Faust the 5__th__. How about you come with me and we'll help you figure out who you are. Now what do you say?" He said as he held out his hand._

_You looked up at the clown looking man before extending your tiny little hand to rest in his and nodded your head._

You had gone to the Academy with Mephisto, (who you had then know by the name Johann) later that evening. You looked for your parents, looked for anything that they could use to find some speck of your life but came up empty. So Mephisto had named you Y/N, enrolled you into the academy and he helped you become the exorcist you were today. That also, however, came at a price. You were his guard dog _and_ his errand runner (at the same time, mind you that), you were sent out on missions that made you question whether or not he still wanted you around… considering that they ended up mostly with you losing your life. But then again, if it was anyone else… they might have lost their life. That was one of the perks of being raised by a demon, by one of the sons of Satan no less. You learned a lot, especially about him, from your time hanging around him. I mean, how could you be left in the dark about that?

Anyway, so this brought you to rounding the corner following the certain demons voice. "You're going to be the death of me Mephisto, I've got so much stuff I have to finish by tonight and your orderin- _oomph_." You stopped when you bumped into the person you believe he was supposed to introduce you to. "I'm so sorry." You said as you brought your head up to meet the person.

He was quite a bit shorter than Mephisto, but they had the same face, same droopy eyes, but his hair was a dark green with one singular spike sticking up that was a lighter green color. His eyes were a light blue. They look like they could be twins, well, I guess brothers. "My, my." Was all he spoke before Mephisto started his introductions.

"So, this is my brother Amaimon." Bingo. "He's here on… a special trip from that special place." Mephisto spoke very vague but you knew exactly where he was talking about, but anyway, "I wanted you to meet him since you were just around the corner. Amaimon, this is the infamous Y/N." He gave you a huge wave, casting a 'hand spotlight' without the light on you. "Now, that you have acquainted, we must be off. Come on, Y/N." He clapped and headed off around the corner.

You rolled your eyes and followed suit, but then you heard Amaimon speak up. "It was certainly a pleasure meeting you." He spoke in a kind of childish sounding voice, but it sounded intellectual as well.

You nodded, giving him a polite smile before heading off.

And that, that was the first time you met Amaimon, and little did you know, it certainly would not be the same the next time you run into each other.

It was a kind of breezy day, but the temperature wasn't very low so it was nice. Leaved picked up off the ground outside True Cross Academy and spiraled around in a circle.

"Quite a lovely day out isn't it Y/N?" Mephisto popped up by your side but you didn't flinch.

"Yes, it really is." You sighed, knowing he would have some mission for you or something.

"So, my brother's coming in to town again." He said, speaking about who was without a doubt Amaimon. He was a strange fellow. Every time you saw him he seemed... strange… yeah… for lack of a better word. Also, whenever he would look at you, shivers got sent up your spine. Not in the butterfly type way, but something about his look seemed dominating, like he had his eyes on what was his, and no one else's. It's so hard to explain.

"Great, do I need to get anything ready for him?" You asked as you picked up your tea cup from the railing.

"No, I'm sure he can manage finding his own stuff." He waved off my question. "And right… on… que…" Mephisto pointed to the door and in came Amaimon.

"You know you're creepy, right?" You let out a light chuckle.

"I do my absolute best!" He gave a bow before talking low with Amaimon but I couldn't hear what they were talking about but Amaimon huffed out before walking over to you.

"What was that about?" You asked the green haired demon but he shook his head.

"Father this, father that." He said before running his eyes up your body and landing on your eyes. "You know." His voice was low and husky but still had a tint of his childish tone. "You better hope that I never get you alone." His eyes had deepened and looked full of lust.

"I…" You stood there speechless but your body stirred and you felt your heart speeding up.

He gave a smirk before walking off towards Mephisto.

The night had worn on extremely slow. You had to sort a billion old files for Mephisto and place them in alphabetical order. "Jesus Christ," you muttered, "I'm a freaking upper second-class exorcist, why the hell am I doing secretarial work?"

"Oh Y/Nnnnnn." Mephisto sung out. "I have a small errand for youuuuu."

"You've got to be kidding me." You let out a grunt and picked yourself out of your chair. "What do you want?"

"I just need you to bring this to Amaimon." He handed you a grey envelope.

"Mephisto…" You groaned. "But his room is so far away from here…" That was a lie. It was maybe… a two-minute walk? But a two-minute walk is much longer than a nice comfy chairs' distance.

"Nuh uh huhh." He gave you his classic grin before spinning around in his chair to look out his window. And to ignore your pleas of not wanting to go so your shoulders sunk and you walked out of his office.

You made it down to Amaimon's room and knocked on the door. It opened within seconds and his eyes gazed over your body and landed on the small grey envelope. "Thanks for that. Come in." He moved his body and created a gateway into his room.

"I uh, actually should get going. Mephisto's going to need me fo-"

"I said come in." He said as he grabbed your wrist and yanked you passed the door. Once you were in, he locked his door and walked over to you.

"Amaimon. What are you doing?" Your eyes scanned his face, it was so full of hunger, so full of lust and just… my…

"Nothing really. I think I'm just going to have a bit of fun. Why don't you join? Remember what I said about getting you alone with me?" A smirk played across his lips. You just stood there, not really knowing what to say. Partly because he just pulled you into his room, and the doors locked, and he's a demon, and… and… I mean, what about this situation is going to play out in any positive way? "Don't you ignore me when I'm talking to you! Am I not important enough for you to pay attention to me?!" He shouted and his eyes narrowed.

His sudden outburst caused you to flinch back a bit. "My, my. Have I scared the pretty little girl?" The smirk returned to his face. "Aren't I important to you? I've seen how you look at me." His eyes seemed wild now, like an untamed beast. He stepped closer to you. He raised his claw like hands up to your face. "I wonder?" His eyes bounced with amusement as he took one of his long sharp fingernails and cut down the side of your cheek, pressing enough to draw blood.

You winced, but kept your eyes on him. You could feel the blood sliding down your cheek and dripping off your face. He moved his hands and caught a drop of your blood on his finger and brought it to his mouth. "Mmmm, you taste delicious. And I like seeing you bleed." His fingers danced in the air before bringing it to the other side of your face drawing a line down your other cheek.

"Aaasst." You winced though your teeth. Why, why weren't you moving. It was like your feet were plastered to the ground.

"You're so gorgeous, so fun to play with. Don't you worry your pretty little head, I'll keep good care of you, and I'll make sure I'm the most important person to you. You'll be dreading the time until you can see me again." His eyes danced around your face and he took his finger again wiping up the blood from your face and placing it in his mouth again, and you could see his tongue swirl around his finger, making sure he didn't miss a drop.

"I-i… I need to go, Mephisto is going to be looking for me and-" You stuttered out as you tried backing your way to the door.

Amaimon quickly closed the gap as you got to the door and blocked you with his arms on both side of you. "You're not leaving until I say you are. Got it?" He hissed though his teeth and grazed his finger up the side of your body, producing even more blood in a thin line up the curve of your side. "Not until you realize how much I mean to you."


	15. Rogue Cheney (Fairy Tail)

You sighed as you fiddled with the mug that was in front of you. The day was going by pretty slow and the fact that everyone was picking up a job wasn't helping. It's not like you could go on a job with anyone. The last one you went on got you hurt pretty bad so you were still recovering so you wouldn't really be much help if you went out with anyone right now.

Sting and Lector were complaining about something next to you but you tend to just tune them out. Rogue, however, wasn't talking at all, like always. He just sat there with that same face he wears all the time all calm and cute and ugh.

'Why'd he have to be so damn cute?' You thought to yourself. You've been in Sabertooth for quite some time. You had to deal with Jiemma like everyone else and you thanked god that Sting was now Master. You and Lector liked to joke with him, calling him Master but he for some reason hates it. He'd always be like, 'Don't call me master, just Sting.' You thought it was quite fun.

"Let's go on a job!" Sting said quickly as he sprung off of the bench. "It's boring here and I wanna go out!"

"Yeahhoo! Let's go!" Lector jumped up from his position on the table.

They both went over to get a job as Rogue and Frosch continued to sit in their spots.

"So, heading on a job then?" You asked the black-haired dragon slayer.

"Well I guess so." He said, his voice kind of plain. "I take it you're not going to be heading out with us, huh?"

You scratched the back of your neck. "I guess not. I would just be a hassle if you had to watch after me."

"You wouldn't be a hassle for me." He said and it sent butterflies coursing in your stomach.

"I, uh. No. It's alright. If anything were to happen because you were watching me…" You trailed off and shook your head. "It's fine. I'm just going to clean up a bit around here." You looked around the guild hall just to see that it was pretty neat and your face turned red. "Well… I'll find something." You gave a shy smile just as Sting walked back up to you both.

"I got the most perfect one for us!" He waved the piece of paper in Rogue's face and he grabbed it from Sting's grip. Rogue just gave it a nod then stood up.

"Alright, so we'll get going in the morning then we can make the train." He placed the paper on the table and smoothed out his cape.

"Train, you both think a train ride without me would be such a good idea. Who's going to get you off at the right spot? You'll be riding the train for miles on end before someone kicked you both out." I folded my arms giving them a knowing look.

The both looked at each other then nodded. "Alright then. We should head out now since we're… going on foot." Sting gave a long sigh before dragging his feet to the guild entrance.

"Well then." Rogue sighed as well.

"Fro is excited! Fro gets to go on a job with Fro's best friend!" The little pink and green exceed clapped before jumping into Rogue's arm. "Fro is sad that Y/N can't come with us though."

"Oh Frosch, it's fine. I just need to recover and I'll be back causing mischief with you in no time." You gave it a pat on the head before watching all of them leave the guild hall.

You watched the twin dragon slayers and their exceeds walk down the steps towards the town. It was your turn to sigh. Who knows how long they'll be out on this job. It's just longer that you'll have to wait to get the nerve to talk to Rogue about how you actually fell. Yeah… little known fact… you were in love with that Shadow Dragon Slayer. If it wasn't obvious from the thoughts always running around in your head.

You could still see them, their bodies turning into tiny little objects in the distance. All of a sudden, your body just started moving towards them. Your walk turned into a run as you closed the distance between you. "Wait, Rogue!"

The boys in front of you stopped and you huffed out as you got to their sides.

"You shouldn't be running about like that if you expect to get better any time soon." Rogue said slightly concerned as he looked over your body causing your face to tint pink.

"I um…" You looked over at Sting and the exceeds. "Um, could I actually talk to you." You connected your eyes with Rogue and he nodded. "Uh, without the crowd." You said while you glanced over at the three of them. Your eyes scanned the immediate area before landing on the entrance to an alleyway. You grabbed Rogue's arm and pulled him into the alley.

Rogue was silent as you dragged him where you wanted him. You stopped when you were out of their view and looked up at the calm slayer. Your heart started to skip its' beating when you locked eyes with him. He just looked so calm, but his eyes seemed to be tinted with a bit of worry and definitely confusion. Your eyes moved around his face before landing on his lips and falling to the ground, your face definitely has to be red, they felt hot.

Your thoughts swarmed your mind, what if you kiss him and he doesn't like you like that? Maybe the time away on the job will make him forget it? Maybe he won't forget it… Oh my god, what are you going to do. Your eyes searched over his serpent looking ones. "I um…" You know what Y/N… You thought to yourself, you already ran all the way down to stop him, you have him in a vacant alleyway. Just do it, just do it, just do it.

You gave out a small huff before going on your tip toes and connecting your lips with Rogues'. His lips felt soft against yours as you glided them across each other. Wait, across each other. He's… he's kissing you back. You could feel the pressure of him meshing against your lips. The fact that he was kissing you shocked you and you stepped back from the kiss, meeting his eyes which showed a completely different look than they normally did.

"Um." You kept your eyes upon his, your lips feeling cold and empty following the removal of a certain dragon slayers own. A small smile crept upon your face as you noticed his cheeks changing colors.

"Y/N…" You could see his eyes trailing all over your face. Knowing Rogue, and him being very collected and patient, what he did next completely took you by surprise. He crashed his lips against yours and snaked his arms around your waist, pressing you up against the building. Not too long passed before he released his grip and backed away from you breathing heavily.

"You have no idea how much I dreamed of that happening." You said flustered before you realized what had just come out of your mouth. "I… uh… I just said that… I…" Your eyes fell fast to the ground and you started twisting your toe against the pavement with your face as bright as a tomato.

You heard Rogue chuckle lowly. "I can't say I haven't been thinking the same thing."

Your eyes widened as the trailed back up his body and landing on his face, his lips curled in a smile. "Rogue." You whispered and he shook his head laughing.

"I should get going. Sting's excited about going on this job." He nodded his head towards the roadway. "I'll see you when we get back." He leaned down and gave you a gentle kiss, letting his lips graze over yours lightly as he moved to stand back up. "And you know, we can talk."

You gave him a small smile and then walked out to rejoin Sting and the cats. "Bye you guys." You gave them a smile. "Bye Rogue." You said and he started walking away before you piped up again. "Good luck!"

Rogue turned a bit as he was walking and gave you a slight wave.

"Fro says bye Y/N!" The cute tiny exceed said as it gave you its' cute spastic wave.


	16. Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail)

"Do you have time for one more Nurse Y/N?" Your secretary Janie popped her head into your room.

You gave a long sigh and looked at her. "I guess so, I was getting ready to head out. Are they already here?"

"Yeah, they came in the door and asked for you. They just need bandaging and for you to make sure there's no broken bones." She said as she handed you a clipboard.

You looked at the name at the top and not to your surprise, it was Natsu Dragneel. That boy (yes boy, even though he was the same age as you, he earned the title boy for his childness) fights just so much you're surprised he's not immobile. Anyway, you waved for Janie to allow them to come in.

"This is the… 4th time you've been here this month and it's only the 8th." You tapped the clipboard with your pen then put it in your mouth to bit on the cap. Yes, bad habit you know, you just can't shake it. "What was it this time?" You brought your gaze over to the pink-haired mage.

"This time it wasn't fair! They used my motion sickness against me! It was horrible." He shook his head, acting all tough. "I was doing just fine beating them but then they made a freaking boulder move! I mean WHO DOES THAT?!" He started waving his hands in the air. "So naturally my stupid weakness kicked in and they made me collide with the side of the mountain multiple times. They're going to be sorry the next time I run into them." He hit his palm with his fist.

"He's just mad that Erza had to come to his rescue." Your favorite talking cat spoke up.

You laughed a bit. "You know Natsu, if I didn't know you were a trouble maker then I would think that you get hurt all the time just to see me." You stepped forward and motioned him to take off his vest and scarf.

"That's probably exactly what he's doing." The tiny exceed said matter-of-factly.

"Is that right Happy?" You gave a smirk, looking over the not only pink-haired but pink-faced slayer.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"Would you shut up Happy!" Natsu growled at the cat.

"Oh, now don't get so mad at the cute widdle cat." You went over, purposefully brushing Natsu's arm as you picked Happy up, giving him a tight snuggle, rubbing his cheek against yours.

"You wouldn't want to get Natsu jealous now, so you might want to put me down." The loud-mouthed cat spoke, causing his friend to turn tomato.

"I should also do so in order to bandage him up." A small chuckle came out of your mouth. This amused you, making him blush like this.

You wrapped up his upper abdomen, right shoulder and put a couple patches on his cheek. "There." You gave him a smile and stepped back looking him over, earning a blush out of yourself.

"I'm feeling much better! Thanks Doc!" Natsu said as he flashed his award-winning grin that showed his teeth, showing no sign of his embarrassment earlier. You slightly melted inside as you watched the pink hair boy collect his vest and scarf off of the now empty chair.

"I'll see you in a couple days then, right?" You said and the boy gave you a shy quirky smile as he scratched his neck. "I would say that I wouldn't want to see you that soon… for your own health… but I'd be lying." You face started to turn a slight tint of pink as you brought your eyes up to his.

"OooOooooOOOOo! I think Nurse Y/N liiikkkeess you Natsu!" The exceed was now airborne talking next to Natsu's head.

"Sh-she does not! Stop putting words in other people's mouth…" Natsu's hand was in the air as if he was swatting away a fly.

"Actually…" You walked up to him and stuck out your hand, signaling for him to give you his.

"Uhm…" He hesitated before placing his in yours.

You stuck your pen in your mouth, using your lips to pull off the cap then wrote down your address on his hand. "Now, don't burn this off with your flames." You gave him a smirk. "I get off work tomorrow at 4 if you wanted to come by for dinner or something ready by around 5:30?"

"Uhm… I… uh…" He started to stutter but nothing was forming.

"Aye! He'll be there!" Happy piped up before opening the door. "Come on Natsu!"

Natsu turned a bit then turned again to face you. "I'll see you then." He flashed you a smile then headed out the door.

You watched the two of them walk out of your office before your eyes widened as to what just happened. Did you… did you just give him your address? You weren't as so much shocked to that fact you did that, but how were you so confident…? When you first met him, you could barely ask for his name, he'd make your insides feel all funny. You guess maybe… maybe you know it's time for someone to make a move. And you sure as hell know that wasn't going to be Natsu's immature and oblivious self, so guess you took it in your own hands.

The next day flew by and before you knew it you were standing in front of your stove cooking up dinner. You had a chicken in the oven and peppers and onions sautéing on low heat with a pot of peeled potatoes boiling. You walked over to the dinner table to set it up. You'd grabbed two large plates and placed them where you want the two of you to sit. You fiddled in one of your drawers and grabbed out 2 forks, spoons and knives and placed them on the table. Finally, you pulled out two wine glasses and set them up while placing a red wine and a white wine on the kitchen counter.

You stepped back looking at the entire set up but something didn't seem right. Hm… That's right! You walked over to your window sill and grabbed your lily plant that you were nurturing and placed it as a center piece.

Once you were done tending to your potatoes, making sure they were nice and fluffy but thick as well, there was a knock on your door. You brushed your hands off on your black and pink polka dotted apron and walked over to the door opening it to see just who you wanted to see.

"Natsu." You gave a smile. He was all dressed up. A nice button up shirt with a pair of slacks to match and he was wearing a pair of shiny black dress shoes. Not to your surprise though, he still had his scarf on. But that was okay, he still looked good.

He had his hands behind his back and once you tried taking a peek, he snapped out of whatever trance he was in. "Oh." He twisted his arm around revealing a bouquet of flowers. "Uh, these are for you." He extended his arm, handing you the flowers.

You took a whiff of them, taking in all their earthy aroma. "Thank you, they're gorgeous."

His face lit up and his lips curled into a smile. "Happy said you'd like them."

You chuckled at him and ushered him into your house. "Dinner's almost ready, I have the table set. I'm just waiting on the chicken to finish up. Can I get you some wine?"

"Wine? Um… I've never had wine before." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, that's no problem." You spoke as you grabbed a vase from your living room cabinet and headed over to the kitchen to fill the vase for the flowers. "I've got red or white. Pinot Noir or Moscato. A heavy deep rich flavor of like a very tart current," you said pointing to the red, "or a sweet, light, bubbly white grape taste." You said pointing to the white. "You can smell them?"

Natsu just kind of looked at you in confusion before nodding his head. He walked over to you and put his head to the neck of the bottles giving them a whiff. "Um… I like the smell of the white, and I also like sweet things."

"Sounds good. Go take a seat. Either chair is fine." You smiled as you walked into the kitchen taking the chicken out and let it cool off. "I'm going to get changed quickly, then we'll eat." He just gave you a nod and you went off to your bedroom. Luckily, you were smart and got your outfit together before you hopped in the shower after work. You put on a low-cut burgundy long sleeved shirt with holes around the shoulders. You pulled on a pair of black leggings that cut off around your calf and put on a pair of black flats. You went over to your vanity mirror and styled you hair and put on a bit of light makeup. Perfect.

"Alright, you ready to eat?" You said as you appeared back in the dining room.

"Yeah." Natsu got excited then his face fell and eyes widened. "Y/N… You look gorgeous."

His comment caused you to blush profusely. "Thanks, Natsu. Want to bring up your plate and I'll load it up?"

He nodded his head multiple times and shot up out of his chair following you into the kitchen.

Dinner went pretty well. You talked about his time at the guild, some of the jobs he's gone on and you just talked about your days at the office. Not much ever happens for you but you loved your job so it was alright.

"Happy told me that I better kiss you to thank you for the meal." His cheeks started changing color and his eyes and head fell to the side.

You smiled softly as you walked around your table towards him. "Seems like Happy is more of a romantic than you." You used your finger on his chin to guide his head to face you. Shaking your head at how cute and shy he was acting you brought your lips up to his, closing your eyes as you made contact with the dragon slayers mouth. You could feel his lips twitch slightly at the sudden warmth but that was all the movement you got so you stopped kissing him. You'd opened your eyes to see this his were still open. You stayed close like you were but whispered, "You know, it's better if you close your eyes and actually kiss back." You breathed out a laugh but then you noticed him closing in the gap hesitantly.

"I um, I've never…" He crept closer, centimeter by centimeter.

"Well…" Your breathing was shallow. "I already gave you your first kiss. Even if you didn't return it. So…" His face couldn't have been any more than 3 centimeters from you that the mere words you said caused your lips to brush. "This would be your second… so, no… no pressure." You breathed out just as Natsu pressed his lips up against yours with not too much force, but you could feel the need for him to kiss you.

You moaned with pleasure against his lips as he snaked his arms around your waist. After about a minute, he pulled back and released you from his grip and he breathed heavily. "Wow." His black eyes shone like obsidian.

You gave him a smile then smirked. "I'd like if I could do your check-ups here. You know, instead of my office. I don't want to end up doing anything Rated X where I see other patients."

His face heated up when he realized exactly what you meant. "I'd rather see you here."

"Great, then stop by sometime next week and we can go out." You grinned.

"Well, I should head out. I don't want Happy to get too worried." He smiled then leaned down giving you a small peck and a shiver went up your spine causing you to giggle.

"Bye." Your eyes lit up like you were a school girl as you looked up at the man who was making the same face as you.

"Bye."


	17. Ban (Seven Deadly Sins)

(The way the festival plays out is going to be different and everything. Just so it flows better with this story as you'll be able to tell by the lack of no fighting scene between Guila and Jericho. Just so none of you are surprised at the ending of this. Enjoy!)

It pretty much started out a day like none other for you with the exception of the Vaizel Fighting Festival. You woke up early to get down to the bar to make sure it was all nice and spic and span for your boss when he came in for inspection before the event.

"Y/N!" You heard the low voice of your boss boom out from behind the counter.

"Yes sir, what is it?" You spoke as you cleaned off the rest of the tables.

"I think I'm pretty much set here. Things look good. I need you to go to the Fighting Arena and broadcast our bar. You're going to be our poster girl for the day." He handed you a bunch of fliers when you made your way over to him and you took them, looking down and reading the writing.

"Alright. You need me to go there now?"

"Yeah. They should start the preliminary round in about a half an hour. So, hurry over there before they start talking." He gave a pat on your shoulder and you were off. You headed down the streets of your town.

After a bit, you made your way across the bridge and to the top of the Great Vaizel Rock. There were people, upon people, upon people littering the area. You took this opportunity to basically throw your fliers in people's faces and yell the name of your bar.

"Get your beer after the show! Head on down to Pete's Row!" You chanted and chanted until you fell into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. This place gets so crowded." You spoke as you fixed yourself steadily on your feet.

"Oh no worries. It's not every day that a pretty lady such as yourself falls into me." You rose your head to the voice and your face fell upon this man with silvery pale blue hair and eyes as red as blood with a scar on the left side of his face and neck.

"I uh…" Your eyes trailed down to his body, man, was he muscular. You had to make sure you weren't drooling. He was wearing only an apron that said Boar Hat with red pants underneath. Your eyebrows furrowed slightly at the man's get-up. "I'm still sorry." You said to the extremely attractive man.

"You were yelling something out when you had run into me." The man spoke as he looked you over causing you to blush slightly.

"Uh, oh yeah. I'm just promoting my work place. Pete's Row. It's a bar." You told the man and he listened intently.

"And that's in this town?" He slightly yelled over all the commotion coming from the soon to be participants.

"Yeah, it's kind of in the center. It's not really hard to miss, but here." You handed him the flier and he took it, examining it then placing it somehow in his apron.

"Well, I'm sure I'll find it. I'd love to get a drink with you." He flashed his teeth at you with a grin and you were oh so suddenly intrigued with the man.

"I can get a drink for you, not with you. Can't drink on the job." You tilted your head with a smile. "I have to continue yelling and handing these out before the prelims start. I'll see you around?" You waved at him as you started to turn.

"You definitely will… by the way..." You started walking away and he started to get louder. "Do I get a name?!"

You stopped with a smile and turned to face him, people walking between your view of him, only showing you glimpses of the tall man. "Y/N, it's Y/N."

"Y/N." He slightly whispered out then nodded. "I'm Ban."

"Well. I'll see you around Ban." You yelled as you turned back around and got lost within the crowd.

You were able to hand out quite a bit more fliers before the announcer's voice boomed throughout the crowd of people. "Alright everyone! The preliminary round is about to start. So, head on up to the stage and get ready to fight it out! Tourist, travelers, children, even Holy Knights may enter! Just come on up here on the stage. Winner walks away with 100 gold coins and this year, we will be giving the winner this artifact!" His hand swept over to the place that held the hammer. You could hear a bunch of 'ooo's' and 'ahh's'.

Soon enough, the stage was crowded with people from all over the country. Young and old, tall and short. Your eyes scanned over the entrants and your gaze fell upon that tall, pale blue, red-eyed man. Ban. Your eyes slightly widened, you mean, you've never seen the man in your life before so why wouldn't he be here to enter the fight? The rules were named off, then the bell rang and the fighting broke out.

Fists were flying, people were flying. The amount of people started to shorten, quite fast if you must say until there were only 7 left standing and one somehow floating on the edge and the bell rang out again.

"Looks like we have this year's participants for the Vaziel Fighting Festival! Now if you all may, head over to the booth and draw your lots. Then head off and venture this great town of Vaziel. The tournament will be held for tomorrow! Thank you all for coming out!" You heard the microphone cut out and people started to disperse. To your slight surprise, Ban head off the stage as a victor and made his way over to the booth to draw their lots.

"Well, my boss is going to need me. We'll probably get crowded." You sighed out as you walked back across the bridge, shoulder to shoulder with a bunch of people till you were able to make it to a less crowded spot and made your way back to work.

As you expected, the people started to crawl into the bar, taking up almost every chair and stool. "Great, you've made it back just in time!" One of your coworkers yelled and threw you your apron. "Man the bar, alright? I'm running these drinks out to the tables."

"Sounds good." You gave her a smile and a nod then headed back behind the counter and checked for those who didn't have a drink and took their orders.

"Tell me, what can a guy do around here to get a drink?" You turned your head to the familiar voice and your eyes fell upon Ban's.

He was now wearing a red get up. It was a tight red jacket that barely covered his lower torso with red pants which sat dangerously low… well… you know. "Well, look at who we have here, and you're actually dressed." You chuckled out slighty, 30 minutes had passed and the crowd didn't seem to be subsiding any time soon. People would leave but more would enter.

"Yeah, I got the jacket from some poor sap. You busy?" He laughed out softly, giving you a head tilt and squinted his eyes in some kind of sexy way you wouldn't quite describe and you felt your insides turning.

"I, uh… Ha, just a little. Can't you tell?" You motioned to the crowds of people and the pile of mugs behind the counter that you still needed to finish cleaning.

"No, I can and it seems to have been busy for a while. Messy hair is a good look on you." He leaned over the counter, fiddling with the fly-away pieces of your hair that came out of your high ponytail.

"Are you always this forward with women? Going to their place of work, playing with their hair?" You smirked at the red eyed man.

"Well actually, not really. There's just something about you." He returned the smirk and let go of your hair. "But anyway, I shouldn't keep you from your job. Could I get a beer? The best one you have."

You eyed him as he said his earlier sentenced but nodded and turned to grab him one of your ales. "This is our fan favorite, I guess you might say." You said as you placed it down in front of Ban. "Now, enjoy this. I'll make my way back to you cause I'm getting quite busy here."

"No worries gorgeous. I'll be sitting right here." He flashed you a hypnotizing smile as he took a drink of his beer and nodding at you in satisfaction.

The rest of your night seem to go by slowly. It was now almost 1:30 in the morning and there were still at least 10 people in the bar. Ban being one of them. You were behind the bar, in front of Ban as you were cleaning up the used mugs and glasses. "You know, how much longer do you plan on staying here?" You looked up at him through your lashes.

He just shrugged as he downed his probably… 9th beer of the night which actually surprised you. You thought it'd be more. "Till whenever you get off. I don't need anything happening to such a pretty one like yourself walking home alone. There's a ton of strangers gathered around here tonight. You don't know what some of them would do to get their hands on someone as such as yourself." He shrugged and placed his elbows and arms down on the table and placed his head down sideways so he could still look up at you.

"I've been working here for at least 5 years, my apartment is right around the corner basically and I think I can handle myself around drunks." You laughed at him then stopped. "What would one do to get their hands on someone like me, hmm? Like… oh say, stay at her place of work for 6 hours waiting for her to get out? Throwing compliments at her left and right?" You had the slight form of a smirk on your face as you looked at the now flustered male.

"I promise, I'll just walk you home. And hey, sue me for wanting to get to know you, gesh." His arms were now up in defense as he played a sad puppy face.

You looked at the male and shook your head. "You're something else, aren't you?"

"Why don't you find out?" He was now leaning over the counter again, with his fingers dancing along your jawline. His voice sang out like soft velvet and you couldn't help yourself.

"Fine, I'll get these other guys out of here. I'm the only worker left so I don't think it'll be a problem to kick everyone out." You turned slowly and started to usher people out. Within 5 minutes, you had everyone out of there and all the tables cleaned off and organized again with the thanks of Ban's help. "I'm going to lock up now, you can wait for me in the back?" You pointed to the small hallway leading to the back of the bar and he nodded, heading towards the exit. You walked up to the front of the bar, pulling it shut and locking it before grabbing your bag.

"So, you've been working at this joint for 5 years?" Ban spoke as you stepped out of the bar.

You turned around and locked the door with your key before responding. "Yeah, a family friend owns this bar so when I was able to work here, they set me up. So, I've been working here ever since. I was able to move out thanks to it and begin to live my life by myself."

"Good for you." You both started to walk towards the street and you started walking towards your place. "So, you're close?" He asked, his hands were now in his pocket and he kicked a stone out of the way.

"Um… Yeah. About that." You slightly laughed and scratched the back of your head. "I'm actually about 7 minutes away." You slowly looked to the side at Ban.

His eyes met yours in slight shock. "You live that far away but you said you were just around the corner. Man, I know we just met but did you have to lie to me?" He gave a small laugh.

"I just… I didn't want you to feel like you'd want to walk me home even more since I wasn't around the corner." You shrugged. "I mean, it's not a big deal. It's just a bit further."

He shook his head. "But it is a big deal. If I hadn't stayed to walk you home and something happened because I thought you were just going around the corner? Nuhuh. It wouldn't sit well with me at all."

You shrugged and continued walking next to him, taking a slight bit of a lead since he didn't know where you lived. The walk was really nice, well, you thought it was, Ban seemed to think it was too but who knew? At some points you thought he was really cocky, he would go on and on about all the missions him and his buddies would go on. You remembered the name Meliodas and King, but Ban said King wasn't really much of a king? Okay? He also said one other thing that you were skeptical about. He was immortal. Like, say what? He said that you'll understand tomorrow if you go to the tournament.

Anyway, you had finally approached your house about 5 minutes later. "So, this is me. I'll see you tomorrow then?" You scratched the back of your head, pointing to your apartment.

"Alright. Sounds good. Wanna go out afterwards or something?" His face was full of hope but soon afterwards he became somber. "Actually, scratch that. It probably won't be too good of an idea."

"Oh… uh." You looked slightly taken back. "Well, I mean, I wouldn't mind that at all."

His red eyes looked into yours with uncertainty. "What I mean is I'm leaving in 2 days-time… We all weren't planning on spending any more than 3 days here. We're only here to find Gideon, so… We'll be gone after that."

"Um… okay. Well… if you change your mind, you know where to find me." You gave him a smile and opened up the gate to your apartment building. "I'll be watching you tomorrow, so don't let me down." You gave him a smirk then waved as you entered your place.

The next day was the same as the last, you went down to the bar to prepare for today and your boss sent you on your way with twice as many fliers this time. You were wandering the area, passing out your fliers and slightly keeping an eye out for Ban although he was nowhere to be found.

"Get your beer on after the show! Head on down to Pete's Row!" You gave out huge smiles and waves to people as you handed out the fliers. Suddenly, it was time for the tournament. Cheering erupted as the announcer came on stage.

"The finals of the Vaizel Fighting Festival are about to begin everyone!" The announcers voice rang out and he listed off all the rules. "Let's get to the first match! It's Griamore vs. Matrona!"

Everyone started cheering, but you weren't really too into it. A certain pale blue haired fellow was clouding your mind. All of a sudden, you saw a flash of red and your eyes followed. It was Ban, stepping onto the arena floor with a smaller blonde in tow. They were chatting it up so you took a wild guess at it being Meliodas, and the name made your suspicion right.

"Last we've got Baaaaan and Meliodaf!" The announcer yelled and your eyes trailed all over Ban's toned body.

The round started off with a single punch delivered by Meliodas, sending Ban flying towards the rink's edge. It seemed the match was over but Ban managed to stick his feet down to the ground, he grabbed Meliodas's upper body, trying to smash his head into the ground but Meliodas planted his hands down and legs held Ban's neck and he brought him down on his head instead which made you flinch. Then Ban grabbed Meliodas and flipped him up, kicking him into the air and threw punches at him left and right and it seemed like he was going Mach20.

Before you knew it, Ban was sent crashing down into the arena by Meliodas's punch with so much force that the rock you all stood on cracked straight down the middle. "Is that Baaaaan guy dead? Does this even qualify as a fight?" You could hear multiple people speaking in shock. Your wide eyes stayed on the rubble that covered his body.

Astonishingly, Ban sat up and disappeared, only to reappear by Meliodas, both of them throwing punches left and right, blood spewing out of Ban's mouth at some parts. Ban was on the ground and Meliodas fell to his knees only to then have Ban stand up, all of his injuries had vanished. This had gone on for quite a bit, your eyes glued to Ban's figure throughout the entire fight as you stared in awe. 'He wasn't kidding then was he? He really must be immortal.'

Ban seemed to get stronger at some parts, his muscles seeming to grow, Meliodas getting a bit surprised and at one point it seemed as if Ban had won with Meliodas lying on the ground. He gave the final blow, sending his punch flying into Meliodas's stomach. The arena got filled with dust, shaking and cracking, but all of a sudden, Meliodas was the only one standing in the arena.

"Where did Baaaaan go?"

"He's over there." Meliodas spoke innocently and pointed to this spiderweb like crack in a pillar, and there Ban was. Meliodas had ended up winning.

You were shocked how much power seemed to had come out of Meliodas but the fight was amazing to watch. You slightly felt upset about the fact that you weren't going to be able to watch Ban fight anymore but you were glad he couldn't get hurt. Although… I guess nothing really would happen if he got 'hurt'. Wait… Your eyes widened at the blood coming out of Ban and you ran all the way over to the pillar, zigzagging throughout the crowds of people.

By the time you had reached Ban, he was on the ground brushing off his body, the blood and holes in his body gone. "Ban…? You look… normal?" You knelt down to the pale blue haired man who just looked up at you and laughed.

"Of course I am. Like I said, I'm immortal. Believe me now?"

"Well, I mean… yeah? But it's not every day you get told that someone's unable to die."

"And now-a-day's I don't tell anyone that. Everyone knows it but I never tell them." He proceeded to sit up and cross his legs.

"Everyone knows but… what?" You furrowed your brows but then it set in. "Immortal… Undead? Ban." Your eyes widened as you stared at the man sitting before you. "Undead… Ban. You're one of the Deadly Sins."

"Uh… yeah, about that." He huffed. "That's why I don't tell anyone. Kind of have a bounty on my head. But you seemed like you wouldn't care I guess. Not that it would matter though…" He gave a side frown, mentioning back to the fact that he's leaving tomorrow.

Your eyes wandered his face. No, you didn't care that he was a wanted man. You didn't care that he was leaving tomorrow. You just wanted to get to know him as much as you could, and those lips also looked pretty intriguing. "You owe me a drink for scaring me." You chuckled, folded your arms giving him a side smile. "Now, let's get back to the match. I'm actually curious at how it all plays out."

You both made your way back to the arena, watching fight upon fight happen with who you figured out to be Diane winning in the end. You were introduced to the other Sin's he was with at the moment then Ban offered to walk you to the bar. "I do owe you that drink. Do you think you could have a bit of time off before you need to start your shift?"

"Well, technically I am on my shift right now. Started at 10 this morning." You gave him a small smile. "But how about you meet up with me after my shift? I can stay open for the two of us." You looked him over, scanning his body. "That is… if you want to?" Your voice was laced with seduction, not really for a kinky reason, but just to intrigue him, I guess you might say?

"Well, how could I pass that up?" His lips were curled into a smirk.

You put your best sexy face on, looking at him through your lashes. "Looks like you can't. I'll close up shop at 12." You wiggled your fingers as a wave to him and turned around, heading back to the bar.

*Time skip*

You were wiping off on of the tables as the last person walked out of the bar and your eyes flickered over to Ban's. You looked at him with your voice coming out as flirtatious as you could. "Come over here."

He chuckled slightly, showing his teeth as he got up off the stool and walked over to you and he brushed his fingers through his hair. "I'm not staying for long, you must know that."

"I mean, sure. I know that." You shrugged as you stepped closer to the immortal. "But see… I don't really care all that much, so why don't you shut up and kiss me already?"

He shook his head with a smile at how brash you spoke. "Well, who am I to deny a lady?"

He quickly grabbed you by the waist and brought you in real close. His face was hovering above yours, your lips just barely brushing that it sent heat coursing through your veins. "Stop your teasing, you ass." You spoke and you felt your lips brushing against each other's with the words that rolled off your tongue.

"As you wish." He smirked as he took your lips with his own. The kiss quickly got heated and you took it upon yourself to drag your tongue across his lower lip, begging to explore him. He let out a sexy low growl and used his own tongue to infiltrate your mouth first. You moaned slightly at the feeling of him traveling throughout your own mouth and you brought your hands up to grab his pale blue hair, entangling the strands in your grip.

He pushed away the plates and cups that were littered on the table to the ground and picked you up, placing you on the table. His hands moved up and down your body, feeling every curve of you as you felt down the front of his toned chest with your fingertips. That earned a guttered moan from the man.

"Hey Ban, are you in here?" You heard a voice speak as the doors to the bar opened. You both groaned simultaneously as you reluctantly backed away from the kiss. "Hey, what are you guys doing over there? I just… uh…" Meliodas made his way over to the both of you and stopped with his eyes wide open. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize. I didn't know that you-"

"Meliodas, quit it out. You knew damn well what was going on in here." Ban rolled his red eyes at the small blonde before brushing his hands through his hair again. Meanwhile, you were sitting there with your face beat red.

"Who's to say I did, and who's to say I didn't?" He gave a shrug with a smile on his face.

Ban was now facing the shorty, his back to you but still in between your legs, so you took at as an opportunity to snake your arms from behind Ban's back to rest grasped together on his lower torso. "You should probably get headed out any way." You whispered in his ear from the table.

He stepped out of your grasp and you hopped off the table. "Yeah, I guess so." His voice held a small bit of sorrow.

"Don't be afraid to stop by if you're around." You brought your hand up and nipped Ban's chin gently. "And I won't forget about that drink you owe me."

"I will, you'll get your drink. I promise." He leaned down and kissed your forehead lightly. "I'll see you around." He flashed you his sharp canines, pinching your chin and walking out the door.

"Bye." You whispered softly as you watched him walk out the door, your heart slightly aching at the sight of him leaving.

A couple months had gone by and you were just living life day by day and still worked at the bar. You dated a couple people, trying to see if you could mend that small aching feeling your heart gave you whenever you thought about Ban. Hell, you dated Howzer, that sexy Holy Knight, he was a damn good kisser but it didn't amount up to how you felt about Ban. So, you kind of just waved off men as they approached you.

"Hey, Y/N." One of your coworkers walked into the back room and called your name. "Someone out front is asking for you. Said it was urgent." She had a concerning furrow on her eyebrows and you nodded slowly.

"Okay… I was just getting ready to bring this out to booth 8. Would you mind?" You asked her as you pointed to a serving tray that was covered in mixed drinks.

"Yeah, no of course." She nodded her head swiftly before picking up the tray and walking into the main room.

You untied your apron, placing it on your shelf and started walking to head out the front door. You looked to your right first, scanning the few people before turning your head to the left and you were greeted by a surprise and your heart dropped. "B… Ban?"

"Hey there, pretty lady." He spoke as he grabbed your waist and brought you against his lower body and stomach.

"Wha-"

"Shh, shh, shh." He brought his hand up to your cheek, holding it gently. "I didn't come all this way for you to ask me questions." He smirked and brought his face down to yours, quickly covering your lips and you felt like intoxication filled you immediately. The kiss started off slowly and you brought your hands up to grab onto his upper arm. His hand traveled from your cheek and up to your hair, grabbing a fist full and pulling you in closer to him.

Your brain was starting to fuzz as you both deepened the kiss, tongues exploring past known yet short lived territory. After a couple seconds, you pushed away softly and looked up at the familiar yet slightly unknown man.

"You… uh…" You breathed out kind of heavily, catching your breath before speaking. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." His hand was still on your head, slowly making its' way back down to your cheek, rubbing small circles as it moved. "I found myself missing you more and more each day." His eyebrows furrowed slightly at his own words, like he was surprised at his own feelings and actions that had brought him here. "Now, let me get that drink I owe you. Your little coworker said she'd cover your tables for you."

"I… what?" You glanced back at your coworker and she gave you a smile, waving you off with her hand. You gave her a smile and turned to face Ban. "Let's go get me that drink." You laughed and you snaked your arm around Ban's, putting a little skip in your step as you enjoyed the rest of your day off.


	18. Mikoto Suoh (K Project)

You stepped your first steps on the streets of Shizume City for the first time in almost 6 years. It's funny how it seems like nothing has changed here.

You grew up here, went to school with the boys, Mikoto and Kusanagi. Although Kusanagi was 2 years older than the both of you, it didn't stop the fact that you all were close friends at one point. You were in your second to last year and it was coming to an end but you weren't able to spend it with your friends. Your father got a new job that required him to be on the other side of the country… The United States. So, long story short, you got moved to the States with your family. Now you were 22 and you wanted to move back. It's not like you didn't like it there… but you didn't click with anyone. No one was like your friends back in Shizume.

So here you were. Walking around on the street, taking in the much needed refreshing scene of Shizume. You couldn't wait to find your friends. The only problem, you didn't have their numbers, even though you knew where they had lived, there was no way they were still there. They had to be moved out of their parent's house by. Considering Mikoto is also 22 and Kusanagi 24. Anyway, you made your way to your 1 bedroom apartment in this huge complex. You unlocked your door and placed all your stuff on the unmade bed. Not wanting to have to bother with everything right now, you took off again to explore your home town. Hopefully Izumo still has his bar. That'll be the first place you'll look.

"God, I've missed this place." You spoke as you rounded a corner. "Oomph." You huffed. You'd collided into someone and you bent down picking up your bag first. "I'm so sorry." You brought your head up to face the person you ran into and you stared for a bit at the really attractive human that was standing in front of you. Then his features dawned on you and your eyes began to widen. "Mi… Mikoto?"

The man met your eyes squinting, he had a cigarette dangling out of his mouth. "What's it to you?" His voice was lazy and rough.

"I… I'm back." You gave an unsure smile at the man.

All of a sudden, his cigarette fell to the pavement, his mouth now open in shock. "Y… Y/N?" You gave a small head nod then his arms had engulfed you into his body but he retracted quite quickly. "Um…" He scratched the back of his head, but his face showed the same lazy expression he had on earlier. "You've grown up." His amber eyes scanned your body before landing on your now blushing face.

You laughed softly. "Yeah. It has been 6 years." You twisted your toe on the ground. "The other one still around?"

"Who, Kusanagi? Yeah. He's got his bar still. I take it you wanna come by?" He asked you and you nodded, he took that as a means to continue down the street with you falling instep next to him.

You looked at his mature features with a sideways glance. His hair was much more tousled and spikier now with 2 single strands of hair falling down both sides of his face. He was wearing a really tight white v neck with a black leather jacket trimmed with a fur collar. His neck was decorated with a necklace and a random bolo necklace thing. He had a chain connecting from the front of his dark jean pants on his belt to his back pocket. He's definitely changed from the schools' dress shirts with a tie lazily laying on his chest with his sweater vest thing. He was definitely more buff, he looked good… really good. You looked away fast before he could catch you checking him out.

We walked for a bit till we came upon the bar that too, hasn't changed. It was placed on the corner and had a huge sign at the top of the entrance saying HOMRA. We walked in the doors and it opened up to the warm homey bar feeling you got when you used to walk into here.

"I picked up a stray." He moved out from in front of you and revealed yourself to a certain bartender. It seemed like the only thing that didn't change was the town. Izumo stood in front of you, behind the bar though to be exact and boy did he look different too. His hair was more groomed, his bangs more neatly set to the side but framed his face. He looked like he'd gotten taller, more slim and lean. He was dressed very nice, a white button up with a redish ascot and a nice open black jacket.

"Well, well. Look who we have here." His voice was smooth and soft. "What brought you back to this side of the country?" He gave you a smile before placing down the wine glass he was holding and his rag. He walked around the bar counter towards you. His eyes scanning from your feet to your head. "Seems you've grown… what? 2 inches in 6 years?" He patted your head then grabbed you for a hug.

"I'm short. So what. I like it!" You chuckled. "And I came back because… well, I missed all of you. I never really made many friends over in the U.S. And I mean, this is where I grew up. How could I not come back?" You smiled up at your bartender friend.

"Well, I'm sure glad you came back, and I know he is too." He pointed over at the redhead who was now fast asleep on one of the booth cushions. "And he still does that." You were about to say something when a couple guys came through the entrance all rowdy and loud. "You guys have to be quieter." Izumo spoke to the bunch of guys.

One with a beany and skateboard laughed loudly. "Like anything is going to wake him up." He said as he nodded over at the sleeping Mikoto.

All of a sudden, you heard a little chirp and a small child's voice speak out. "Why, why is it so loud?" You turned around to see a little girl wearing a cute gothic Lolita dress standing beside you. She had one arm up to her eyes as she rubbed them, giving out a small yawn.

"Because maybe Anna was sleeping." Izumo looked at the boys with a hard scold and they all started apologizing to who you now knew as Anna.

The boy that had the skateboard walked up to her giving her a small hug and apologizing. "I'll be quieter next time."

"It's alright. I need…" yawn, "to get up anyway." The young girl said and then she looked up at me with the boy's gaze following. His face then turned red and for some reason, he got embarrassed and stumbled away from you. "You're very pretty." The little girl looked up at you as she held a marble to her eye looking at you through it. She eyed you with a head tilt then looked over at Mikoto who was now sitting up with his head leaning against his propped-up hand with a tired look. "Your red is very vibrant today." She then proceeded to look back at you with a smile. "You must be Y/N then."

You looked down at Anna a bit shocked. "Uh, um. Yeah, I am. And you're Anna. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm glad that you're here. Maybe you can cheer Mikoto up, it seems lately his red had been dull, like he's not happy. But then when Kusanagi brings you up, his red gets brighter." She said with the same smile she had on.

"I'm glad I'm here too." You brought your head up towards Mikoto and shyly smiled at him.

"Well, let me introduce you to everyone." Izumo spoke up as he started point to people and learned a bit about them and the fact that they had powers and stuff and all that stuff about Kings and clans. You looked at everyone taking in their names and faces. "Everyone, this is Y/N." He graciously pointed over to me.

"_That's _Y/N?" The guy named Tatara Totsuka whispered loud enough for you to hear in Mikoto's ear. "You weren't kidding when you said she was pretty. Man, she's gorgeous." You glanced sideways at Mikoto with a small smile who caught your eye and blushed a bit.

"So, the guys we were tracking down for smashing our windows got away. The hopped on the other side of the train tracks as we got close, then a train cut us off and once it finally passed fully they were gone." Yata said as he twirled his skateboard around.

"How did they get away so easily? It would have been so much easier if you just burned them all like I said." He said annoyed as he puffed out the smoke he had accumulating in his lungs.

"Burning everyone isn't the only way to do stuff." Izumo said continuing to polish his wine glasses.

Mikoto let out a tsk before laying back down and closing his eyes.

The guys all dispersed and you went to sit down on the booth next to Mikoto. "Hey, before you nod off in a deep sleep and stuff, come out with me and Izumo. I clearly have a bunch to learn about you and everything, King." You gave his leg a nudge and he opened one eye at you.

"I don't need you calling me King." He said as he sat up looking over your face. "Where'd you want to go?"

"How about that sushi place we would always go to after school? I've been craving one of those salmon rolls." You beamed at him before bouncing up off the booth seat when he gave a nod. "Izumo! Come on! I'm going with Mikoto and you to Shaishu Sushi so we can catch up!" You said as you grabbed ahold of his left wrist. "I reaaalllllyyy need one of those salmon rolls."

He gave a low chuckle. "I have too much to clean up right now, but I can catch up with you sometime next week. Just go hang out with Mikoto, he can surely fill you in on everything that's happened."

"But Izumo…" You gave him your best pout and puppy dog eyes. Something Izumo has never been able to turn down.

"Y/N…" He looked at you smiling, shaking his head. "You make it hard to turn you down." Score. "But I really have to get this stuff done." What…

You huffed before giving him a playful hit. "You owe me Kusanagi." You said then turned around to head out the bar with Mikoto.

The walk to the restaurant was nice but the food when we got there was even better. "Mmmmmmmm." You moaned in savory heaven as you chewed a roll.

"You're acting as if the U.S doesn't have sushi." Mikoto laughed as he put a roll in his mouth.

"Well, I mean they do. But nothing can beat the sushi here." You smiled with your eyes as you took another roll into your mouth and relished in its flavor.

You both spent a good 2 hour there talking about how school went for you, how he's doing with the clan and what exactly it was all about. "We should probably get going." You said motioning your head over to the workers starting to close up.

"Damn, I didn't realize it got that late." He said with a frown on his face.

"Well, don't worry." You teased him. "I'm not going anywhere so we'll have plenty of time for you to see my dazzling face." You brought both hands up to your chin leaned closer to him and smiled, causing him to blush. You both looked into each other's eyes and you felt your stomach stir.

"Let's go." He shook his head, probably trying to shake the blush away and got up, helping you up and headed out the door.

A good two weeks went by. You were loving being back here and seeing your friends. You've spent the majority of your time at HOMRA with everyone in the clan, getting quite close with a good few of them. Things fell back to the way they used to be between Mikoto and Izumo and some days you couldn't suppress how happy you were.

Today was a good day, like they all have been. You were sitting in HOMRA with your head against Mikoto's shoulder, falling in and out of sleep only because everyone was talking about clan stuff you weren't quite following.

"Um… I have a surprise for you." Mikoto shook his shoulder waking you up.

"What is it?" You asked a bit groggily then picked your head up looking over at him.

He slowly met your eyes then smiled gently. "Didn't I say it was a surprised?" He patted your head.

You laughed, "Yes, I know." You shook your head. "Are you going to let me in on what it is?"

"Go do something with Anna and be back here by 6:30. No earlier and no later." He spoke as he placed his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

You looked at him curiously as you slowly nodded your head and walked over to Anna. "Hey, come on. Let's have a girl's day. Get our nails done, go window shopping." You smiled at the small strain and her face lit up as she nodded her head fast. She shimmied off the seat and stood up, placing her tiny hand in yours and you both walked out the bar.

You walked all over the town of Shizume with Anna right by your side. You already finished getting your nails done, Anna's was a vibrant red and yours more of a deep maroon red. You looked down at your phone. 5:38. "Wanna go grab an ice cream or something? We've got a little under an hour before Mikoto needs us back."

"Yeah, that'd be great. I love ice cream." Anna's smile beamed up at yours and you both walked into a small ice cream parlor.

You didn't get anything but Anna had a huge scoop of vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles, whipped cream and a cherry. You watched the strain eat her ice cream with such happiness.

"Hey." You gave her a smile. "I have been meaning to ask you a question. When you were talking about Mikoto's red, what did you mean?"

She smiled at your question and put down her spoon. "Well, I can see people's red, their aura. I can tell when people are mad, sad, lying, happy, in love and all that stuff." Her small voice spoke out. "And when Mikoto is around you, his red is so vibrant, so bright. Before you came, the only time I have ever seen his red that bright was whenever your name was brought up. That's how I knew it was you when you first came here."

"So, what does it mean, his red being so bright?" You asked her, taking a bit of whipped cream off her ice cream with your finger and licking it.

She gave you a cute smile before continuing. "Well, even though your aura isn't red, I can tell what you're feeling too, and it's the same brightness and feeling that Mikoto shows."

The… the same feeling? Without her saying any more you knew exactly what she meant, exactly what she could see and your face reddened as you smiled at her. "Well, let's get that ice cream finished so we can get back on time." She returned your smile and finished her ice cream.

"Let's go!" She grabbed your hand dragging you out of the parlor.

"Well, isn't someone excited." You laughed as you settled the little girl down. "You know what the surprise is, don't you?"

She gave you a knowing look before looking straight ahead again with a large grin on her face. "I'm really glad you decided to come back. Especially for Mikoto."

You seemed taken back by Anna's words. Did you come back for Mikoto? Your thoughts wandered before you shook it off, you didn't even know if he was dating anyone or if he was even here anymore. So, you dismissed the young girls' words. But Mikoto still here is a plus. A big one at that too.

You kept your hand in hers as you both approached HOMRA. The doors were shut and Izumo was standing outside the doors with Yata. "Back just in time." Man, does everyone really know but me? "Come on, Anna. We've got a couple errands to run quickly." The tall blonde held out his hand and Anna gave you a hug, releasing yours and grabbing onto his. "He's inside." He nodded towards the bar and started to walk away.

Your heart was racing as you opened the doors and headed inside. Mikoto was sitting at a table looking out the window and looked up when he heard you come in. He looked nervous as he got up and walked over towards you.

"Hey." He said in his lazy voice.

You couldn't help but letting out a little laugh. "Hey. So, that surprise?"

"Remember back right before you left, I had a question for you?" Mikoto's amber eyes looked into yours.

"Yeah…" You said as you remembered back. "It was the day I told you I was leaving… You'd come up to me, needing to ask me something but I was so distraught since I'd found out just minutes ago that I was leaving the country."

"Yeah. When I saw that you were upset I asked you what was wrong instead." His eyes showed sadness.

"I told you I was leaving and you said your question wasn't important anymore and gave me a hug. Then I cried." You let out a short laughing huff thing. "Well, what about that?"

His eyes wandered around your face then to the side of the room and back to your eyes. "Um…" All of a sudden, a light hum of music filled the bar and the lights got dimmer. "I'm going to finally ask you that question." His hand reached out to your side and grabbed your hand and held it lightly, sending shivers and butterflies through your body. "Y/N? Would you like to go to Prom with me?"

Your eyes widened, and you finally understood why the bar looked the way it did. "I…" You stared at Mikoto and your heart started to swell. "Mikoto…" You breathed out and gave his hand a squeeze and your face curled into a large smile. "Of course I'll go to prom with you." Mikoto's eyes lit up as he led you around the bar to a long box that sat on the shelf under the counter.

He picked up the box and handed it to you. "I think you might need this." You eyed him before going to open the box but he stopped you. "Go into my room first, then open it."

"Your room?" You looked at him confused before obeying and heading up the stairs. Once you got into his room you opened the box and pulled out what was in it. Your eyes widened again as you took in the dress that was in front of you. It was a floor length deep red dress that had small sequins going down the side. You stood there in awe before shaking out of your trance, stripping down and putting it on.

It fit you like a glove, formed around your curves. You gave a twirl in the mirror that was behind Mikoto's door. It was nice and flowy passed the middle of your thighs but was tight all the way up to your neck. You breathed out a bit unsteadily. You never went to prom, you'd just moved into the new school, you knew no one so you never went. But yet, you were flustered, you were getting nervous. You plead for your emotions to calm down but since they didn't seem like they would, you ignored them and walked down the stairs after you got your hair situated.

You got to the bottom, breathed out then rounded the corner to head into the bar area. The bar now had light streamers hanging and the ground was covered in petals. Since you only had sneakers with you, you opted out on shoes and walked barefoot in the middle of the bar. You fiddled around, wondering where Mikoto was then you heard footsteps. You turned around to where you'd just come down the stairs and your jaw dropped.

There Mikoto was standing in front of you. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a very loose tie that matched the color of your dress. He had a black jacket on that wasn't buttoned and black pants with shoes to match. His hair looked the same but that was fine to you but his overall look was intoxicating.

"If you don't close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Mikoto joked as you walked up to you. His eyes scanned over and over your body as he grabbed your hand and brought it to his mouth giving it a kiss. "Y/N…" He breathed out with such admiration in his eyes. "You look… gorgeous."

Your stomach erupted with butterflies as you tried suppressing your large grin. "I'm…" Your train of thought was not there, nothing besides Mikoto standing in front of you matter in your head right now.

"May I ask you to dance?" He spoke softly as the sound of a violin filled the bar. You nodded your head with your awe-filled eyes. He nodded his head down once and held out his hand for yours as you gladly placed it in his. He pulled you close to his body, placing your hand on his shoulder, grabbing your other hand to fit into his and his arm curved around your lower back.

You both started to sway to the music and you placed your head down on the redheads' chest, humming along with the tune and taking in the warmth of his hand and just his body in general.

"Mikoto." You whispered into his chest and you heard a muffled hmm through his body and you continued. "Thank you, for this." You moved away and looked into his eyes.

"No… thank you. You don't know how long I've waited just to have you in my arms. I was… I was devastated when you left, you have no idea. It felt as if… as if I just wasn't whole anymore. With you not around, I felt as if I couldn't be myself anymore. I didn't have any reason for the things I did in life." He brought his hand up and caressed your cheek.

His words made you go drunk with love and you didn't realize till Mikoto wipe your face. You were crying. He shook his head at you then leaned in. Extremely close that his lips grazed over yours. Your eyes darted back and forth between his and he closed his eyes, you following suite and your body got cold then hot as his lips fit into yours. The arm around your waist tightened and your body melded into his. The feeling of his lips on yours sent sparks off, your mind got hazy as he moved his lips against yours.

One of the strands of hair dangling off Mikoto's head started to tickle your nose causing you to laugh into the kiss.

"What's so funny?" Mikoto looked at you amused, his eyes shining a bright amber as he looked into yours.

"Your hair is tickling me." You said as you twirled one of his strands with your finger before pulling it slightly telling Mikoto to kiss you again. He gladly obliged and landed his soft lips upon yours, tightening his hold around your waist again pulling you in for an even deeper kiss. Your insides just started to go crazy as you felt the pressure and the warmth generating from Mikoto.

You both suddenly heard a clatter and looked over by the front of the bar. Tatara was crouching and you could see a bit of his hair showing over his video camera as he peered around the corner. When you realized what he was doing your face turned as red as your dress and you buried your head into Mikoto's chest hiding your face.

"Oh, come on Y/N. This is a happy moment. It'd be wrong for me not to capture it." He said with a lopsided grin as he waved around his camera.

You groaned into Mikoto's white shirt. "Tataraaaa."


	19. Mikoto Suoh 2 (K Project)

"Where is everyone?" Is all you said in the bar before Kusanagi grabbed your hand and a strange feeling filled your body and you didn't like it one bit.

You were brought to Ashinaki High School where you believe every single red clansman were gathered and adjacent were Scepter 4. Your eyes widened when you finally figured out what was going to happen.

"I need you to watch after Anna." Kusanagi gave you a wary smile. "She insisted on coming, and I know you don't like fighting, so would you mind?"

"Yeah of course. Where is she?" You looked around before answering your own question and walking over to the young strain. "Anna, come on. Let's go sit over here." You spoke to her as you picked her up and placed her on the large rock.

All of a sudden, you heard yelling and saw the two clans running into each other head on. You could see red sparks and blue sparks flying everywhere.

Snow slid off the tree from next to you. "Something's not right." You looked up in the sky as your stomach felt uneasy.

Anna had her hand tightly wrapped around yours as she looked down at you through her marble. "Your red seems dull." She squinted as she tilted her head worried.

"I… I just… I don't know. I have a bad feeling." You kept looking into the sky as you squeezed Anna's hand.

A couple minutes passed of the clans at each other's throat when all fighting ceased and everyone's attention went into the sky where the Blue King's Sword of Damocles appeared. Scepter 4 cheered a bit until the sky then held the Red King's Sword of Damocles and then your entire clan cheered loudly but your stomach dropped. "Mikoto." Your eyes widened at the sight of your boyfriend's Sword of Damocles.

All of a sudden, the swords were engulfed in red and blue flames as they drew close and hit then drew apart with pieces of Mikoto's sword falling to bits.

You didn't realize you were trembling until you felt small arms snake around your neck. You turned your head a bit to see Anna wrapped around you with her eyes closed tight. You sighed heavily and brought your hand to her hair and stroked it comfortingly.

Your thoughts were interrupted by Kuroh Yatogami's voice telling everyone to cease their fighting in orders from the Silver King. Everyone started to stop except for Fushimi and Yata who charged him. Your heart started to erupt and you frantically looked up at the Swords of Damocles.

"I'm moving Anna down with the rest of the clan to the far end of the bridge." Kusanagi appeared by your side, helping little Anna off the rock. "It's all over for us here. We have to follow the kings orders." You nodded as he started to walk off. "Are you coming?" He gave you a hesitant look.

"I… Uh…" You brought your eyes up to the swords again and your heart started to speed up and your knees grew weak. "I…" You looked back down to Izumo searching his face for something. Suddenly, your feet started moving and you ended up running passed Fushimi and Yata fighting Kuroh and hurried behind the building into a bunch of trees. Through a small opening you saw huge red flames exploding, knocking down trees. "Mikoto." You whispered out as you kept running, knowing you were going in the right direction.

A striking pain pierced through your lower abdomen and the pain buckled you to the ground. "Attsss." Your hand clutched your lower side as you positioned yourself to sit. "What the hell." You brought your head back in pain and you winced. You finally brought your head down and lifted your shirt only to see the HOMRA insignia burning a bright red on your skin. "No, no, no, no, no…" You kept muttering as you rubbed the mark. "No, no, no." You brought yourself to stand with tears slowly escaping your eyes as they fell upon the two swords, still in battle, their colors going wild. Only then… two other Swords of Damocles formed next to them.

The pain started to subside and you continued on your way, your heart racing, the tears drying with the wind hitting your face. Why, why, why. Why were there four swords now? But as soon as they appeared, they then disappeared without a trace and the sky was filled with a huge beam of red, Mikoto's red and you were suddenly knocked off your feet and your back hit a tree, causing you to slump down to the ground.

You looked up through wincing eyes as the beam of red disappeared, leaving Mikoto's engulfed in this red electricity. What is he doing!? You brought yourself to your feet rapidly and kept running until you met a set of stairs you could see was leading up to the swords.

"There's nothing more to say, Munakata." You heard Mikoto's husky voice speak from beyond the stairs and you ran up them at full speed, skipping a step or two as you made large lunges. Suddenly, the electricity from his sword started to stop, the red went out and started to… it started to… oh my God, it's falling… You stood in place for a second, slowly coming to realize what was happened. You completed the final five steps when there you saw it.

Mikoto's arms were outstretched and Munakata closed the gap so quickly but it seemed like slow motion to you. You watched the tip of his sword penetrate Mikoto's body, his sword going cleaning through Mikoto's heart. You stopped quickly, your body rocking back and forth as your eyes went blurry.

What just… what..? Mikoto's Sword of Damocles started to evaporate until it was gone with no trace of it left behind and you heard him give out breath as he collapsed onto Reisi's shoulders. What… "NOOO!" You screamed out as you ran towards the two kings. "NO MIKOTO! Munakata…" You gapped at the man who had his sword in your boyfriends body.

He looked at you with a pained look in his eyes that spoke the words 'I'm sorry' as he removed it upon your approach, causing Mikoto to drop to his knees with you following.

"Mikoto, Mikoto, no, no, no." Your eyes filled with tears as you watched the blood spill out of his chest. You heard footsteps retreat but you paid no mind to them and kept your eyes on Mikoto's now dulled amber eyes. Different from when you first met him, his eyes vibrant, a shade of amber that mesmerized you.

_A couple years back~_

_"I don't know about you." You gave the red-haired male a wondering look as your (e/c) hues looked into his spellbinding amber ones._

_"How about I make you know about me?" He held out his hand, waiting for yours to fall into his._

_You looked down at his hands and back up to his face. You slowly brought your hand out to meet his, grabbing his softs hands and you felt him wrap gently around yours. "Don't make me regret it." You gave him a sly grin as you began to walk with him to a restaurant for your first date._

_"Don't worry. You won't." His head turned towards yours and you looked at him. "Thank you."_

_~A bit after~_

_"Oh my God, you didn't?" Your eyes widened at the small box in front of you. It held a red pendent in the shape of a diamond._

_"Happy whatever day." He said with a small smile._

_"Whatever day?" You laughed at him._

_"Well, I needed a reason to give you this. There wasn't anything special coming up soon… but, then again, everything with you is special." He spoke as he lifted the necklace out of the box, unlatched it then fastened it around your neck._

_"Mikoto." You breathed out as you touched the new jewelry. Your eyes started to tear up as you took the man with your lips, bringing your hands up to pull him closer to you._

_"Thank you." His eyes shone bright as they pierced through yours and your body filled with so much warmth._

_"Thank you for what?" You looked at him through awestruck eyes._

_"Everything, I love you." His words brought a million butterflies fluttering throughout your stomach and your heart sped up rapidly._

_"I love you too." You said without hesitation._

_Mikoto's eyes lit up as he brought you into his arms. You heard him breath out another thank you and you chucked into his shoulder._

_"Join the clan." Mikoto interrupted your thoughts as you sat on one of the bar stools in front of Izumo._

_"I-what?" You looked at him with wide eyes._

_"You've made me enjoy everything so far, and the only thing that's missing your touch is the clan. Not only do they need someone as strong, brave and loving as you, but I need you. It's not the same roaming around without you." His hand was on top of yours. "Just give me the word."_

_You looked down at his hand on yours then brought a smile up to him and nodded your head. "I'd be honored."_

_He brought his lips down to you and he kissed you right as you could feel power emanating through his hand and his lips. His flames engulfed you in the intense overwhelming feeling of power unlike anything you've felt before. You could feel a slight burning sensation on your lower torso and it was the HOMRA insignia being etched onto your body. When he finally broke the kiss, he leaned his forehead against yours. "Thank you."_

_"You better not break anything in here or you'll pay." Izumo voice strained through his teeth at the boy rough-housing on the couch._

_You walked over to Izumo and laid your hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I got it." You walked over to Yata and Fushimi with your hand engulfed in your red. "You boys might want to…" You leaned over the couch, purposefully exposing the top half of your chest to the two in front of you. "… cut it out." You gave a smirk as Yata's face went blush and he started stuttering and fell of the couch. Fushimi let out a tsk as he stepped off the couch._

_"That's my girl." You heard a certain Red King speak from behind you as he moved your hair aside and kissed your neck_

_"Well someone has to keep the boys in check." You gave him a slight peck as you spun around and headed back to the bar._

_He chuckled. "Thank you."_

_"Ta…Tatara's…" Your eyes widened as your body went numb. You looked over at Mikoto who had the same expression as yours, only his body turned into red flames real fast. "Mikoto…" You brought your hand upon his and squeezed it._

_"We found him on the roof of a building, he'd been shot." Izumo stepped forward with Tatara's video camera in hand. "It has the moments captured of… of when… when he got shot. The man's face is on there too."_

_"Well let's go get him!" Yata yelled in anger as he grabbed his skateboard and he got a roar of yeah's from our men that happened to be with us._

_"We'll go out on a full man hunt tomorrow. We-we have his face so-" You were cut off by a loud growl that came out of the Red King._

_"NO! We need to go out. NOW. The longer we wait, the longer-"_

_"Don't be foolish." You grabbed his wrist and snapped him towards you. "We are all exhausted. We need to be at our best, 100% when we get this guy." You looked him dead in the eyes. Your face a few inches apart. "We'll get him. I promise you."_

_His eyes soften as he combed through your hair with his hand but there was still heartbreak that filled them. "Thank you."_

_You were startled awake by an intense feeling you couldn't describe. You turned your head only to see that Mikoto's body was overcome with his red as he slept._

_"Mikoto?" You said, your voice laced with worry. "Mikoto!" You shook his body and he jolted up, panting and sweating. "Mikoto?" You brushed his messy hair out of his face and looked over at him concerned._

_"I…" His eyes looked as if they were going to spill over with tears as he looked into yours._

_"Shhhh." You shook your head and wrapped your arms around him bringing him into your chest. "Shhh. It's okay. Just rest." You patted his hair down and shifted so you both were laying down again but this time his head laid against your chest. "It was just a bad dream." You spoke as you kept playing with his hair, your heart dropping slightly._

_His arm wrapped around your lower torso as he sighed. "Thank you." And you could feel your shirt slowly getting wet from the tears that were leaving his eyes._

_The time when everyone infiltrated a gangs hotel:_

_"We'll find whoever is responsible, no matter what it takes." You took Mikoto's unsure face into your hands as you placed a small delicate kiss upon his soft pair, moving slowly then backing away. "Now let's go get them." You crinkled your eyes as you smiled while Mikoto shook his head._

_"I trust you in finding him. Thank you." He spoke, leaving a small peck on your lips and he grabbed your hand. Everyone's eyes were upon Scepter 4's clansmen as the called for Mikoto's surrender. You hesitantly let go of his hand as he jumped down to the lower level. He surrendered and Munakata took him away._

_Who knew that was going to be one of the last times you saw your boyfriend…_

"You held back my demons as best as you could." He spoke softly.

"I love you, you can't leave me like this." Your tears fell onto Mikoto's blood stained white t-shirt. Your hand pawed at his painful grinning face and you shook your head leaning down to kiss him.

With what little strength he had left, he brought his hand up to your face, caressing it one last time. "And I love you. So much." He gave you a small smile but it was filled with every memory and every thought of you. "Thank you." He was able to get out then his hand fell from your cheek with a thud on the dirt. The light in his eyes vanished as his head fell backwards.

"No…" Tears streamed down your face as you held onto Mikoto with all your might, bringing him closer into you. You started to hiccup as you thought of his last words.

'Thank you.' And you knew exactly what he meant, like you could see right through him.

_Thank you for caring for everyone._

_Thank you for giving me a chance._

_Thank you for holding back my demons._

_Thank you for letting me be the one to make you smile._

_Thank you for giving me everything I didn't think I could have._

_Thank you for letting me love you._

_Thank you for loving me._

_Thank you._


	20. Reisi Munakata (K Project)

"Almost done…" You mumbled to yourself as you finished one of your field reports. You scanned through what you have written and needed to make sure it was proofread fully and there were no mistakes.

"You shouldn't be in here so late Y/N." You heard the voice of your king behind you.

"Sorry Captain, I'm just finishing up the report and I'll be out of your hair in a moment. My apologies." You kept your eyes on your work as you were down to the last bit and it was looking good so far.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not bothering me having you here. I rather quite like it. Although you shouldn't be here all alone." He grabbed one of the desk chairs next to you sat down.

"Captain, with all due respect, I can hold my own. There's no need to worry about me." Your eyes scanned that last few sentences and you saved it, sending it to the captain in the process. "And I'm done now anyways. So, I'll see you tomorrow." You picked yourself up off of your chair once you turned off your computer.

"Let me walk you home. It's really late and a pretty woman like yourself shouldn't be wandering the streets alone. Scepter 4 clansman or not." He held open the office door for you, allowing you to walk out.

"Captain, like I said before, I can hold my own. Besides, my apartment is only a block away from here. I'll be fine but thanks for the offer. A king like yourself should have better things to do than walk one of his fully capable clansmen home. But I appreciate the offer." You nodded your head before leaving out of the building.

'Man, why was he so adamant about walking me home? It's not like I'm a lost little puppy. Sheesh.' You thought to yourself as you unlocked the door to your apartment. 01:37 am. "Why'd that report have to be so time consuming." You sighed out as you laid down on your bed falling into a fast sleep.

You straightened out your skirt as you made your way past the gates and up to the front entrance. "I wonder what I'll have to do today." You spoke to yourself as you pulled open the door.

As you entered you ran into a tall figure. "Agh, I'm sorry." You looked up fast and saw that it was Fushimi who ended up clicking his tongue.

"Tch. How about you watch where you're going next time?" He pushed up his glasses with his finger before turning to head out the door.

"Fushimi." A loud voice came from behind you and you turned along with Fushimi to see the Captain standing a couple yards back. "Apologize to Y/N." He had his hands by his sides as he walked up to the two of you.

"Why should I be the one apologizing when she blatantly walked into me?" He put his hand on his hip as his eyes met your king.

"Blatantly? I was just walking through the door like everyone else." You muttered under your breath but then Munakata spoke up.

"I said apologize to her now or else you'll be stuck on desk duty for a month. Don't test me." His calm voice, yet stern, sent shivers down your spine and you saw Fushimi holding back an argued response.

"Tch. Fine. Sorry." He rolled his eyes and walked out the door, not giving a second look.

"Sorry about that." Munakata then pushed up his own glasses as he gave you a smile. "Sometimes I don't know what to do with him."

"Oh, no, no. Why are you apologizing to me? It's not like you hit into me." You shook your head and bowed it down.

You saw him bring up his hand to your chin, lifting up your head to meet his purple eyes. "You don't need to bow your head to me."

"I… I, um, need to get some of my reports done. It'll probably take me some time so I'd like to get started on them now. Thank you, though, for Fushimi." You gave him a small smile before nodding your head and walking to your work space.

"Anything for you." You heard him say though a crowd of voices but quickly dismissed it.

*Time skip*

You closed the door to the work room and rounded the corner bumping into someone again. "Oh, I'm so-"

"Y/N." You were interrupted and you brought your eyes up to your captain.

"Oh, Captain, I'm so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going."

"Oh no. It was purely my fault. I was actually coming to see you." He gave you a small head tilt and continued. "I was wondering if you'd like to grab a late dinner with me once you finished up your report. I've got a few to look over myself but after that, I'm all yours."

"Oh, Captain, thank you but…" You looked down at your watch as it ticked past 9:23. "I make it a thing where I don't eat after 9 o'clock. And besides, I already finished my reports and sent them to you. They should be in your mailbox."

"Well, then. Another time." He gave you a bow, his voice laced with the smallest hint of disappointment and held his hand to the door allowing you to pass and head on your way home.

*A week or so later*

"Good job on capturing those gang members that were stealing from that older man's store. He gave his greatest thanks to the office for you this morning." Your captain had his hand on your back. You were in the break room eating your lunch with Yayoi Yoshino when the captain approached you.

"Oh, thank you, it was no problem whatsoever. It is my job after all." You played with the straw that was sticking out of your cranberry juice.

"Well, I hope to keep on hearing good things about your jobs." He gave you a warm smile before exiting the room.

"Man, he's got it bad." Yayoi laughed as she brought some rice to her mouth.

"What are you talking about?" You'd already finished off your bento you brought from home so you were just finishing off your drink.

"Oh come on, you can't be that oblivious?" She shook her head in amazement. "The captain is totally crushing on you, hardcore, Y/N."

You almost choked on your juice as you brought your wide eyes up to your friend. "You've got to be kidding me. The captain, liking me?"

"Uh, duh."

You shook your head in denial. "The only thing the captain does towards me is be nice, and he's nice to everyone."

"Yeah, he may be nice to everyone, but not in the way he is to you." She sang out after she finished some of her vegetables.

"Ha, that's funny. Why would he even bother with someone like me when he has Seri at his beck and call? She'd be willing to do anything for him." You looked down your straw before taking a sip of your drink.

"Whatever, be oblivious." She poked at her rice.

"It's hard to be oblivious when there's nothing to be oblivious about, Yayoi. Anyway." You finished off your juice and got up off the chair. "Well, I better get back to work. I don't want to fall behind again." You threw out your trash in the garbage pail behind you and waved to Yayoi as you left the room.

You filed some of your work and looked at what was lined up for tomorrow and you nodded your head, placing the papers in your desk.

"Y/N. Staying late again I see. That makes it 4 times this week alone so far." Munakata entered your room, staying near the door.

"It's not that late this time. It's only…" You looked down at your watch and your eyes widened. "Oh my, it's almost 2. I hadn't realized."

Munakata chuckled at you, shaking his head. "You know, you never cease to amuse me."

"Amuse you?" You hit the power button on your computer and made your way over to the captain.

"Yes, you amuse me. The way you get lost in your work, mumble to yourself, making yourself laugh. It's fun to watch you." His face held a smile as he watched you approach him.

"Do you keep an eye on all your clansmen like that?" You furrowed your eyebrows as you walked passed him and into the hallway.

"No, only you."

"And there's something so special about me why?" You turned off the light behind you, leaving only the light from the hall. Munakata followed you out and closed the door.

"Man, you're so resilient. What is there that I can do to make you see?" He gave off a slight chuckle as he massaged his forehead.

"Um, make me see what exactly? You're making me worried Captain." You eyed the tall man strangely when you turned to face him.

Then he shook his head. "Call me Reisi, please."

You widened your eyes slightly at the sudden change in formality from your King. "Um, then, what am I not seeing Reisi?" Your eyes scanned his face.

He sighed out softly then all of a sudden, he had your back up against the wall with his hands positioned on the wall on both sides of your head. He tilted his head slightly and gave a tiny smirk but you could see it. "Well… desperate times call for desperate measures." He laughed out before severing the gap between you and crashing his lips into yours.

You were caught so off guard that you tried to push him away but he didn't allow it and held onto your face with his hands. Something in your brain finally clicked and you started to kiss him back. You felt Reisi smile into the kiss as he released your face and brought his arms around your waist, making your head and upper back lean up against the wall as he pulled your lower body into his. You brought your hands up to his hair, tangling your fingers in his slightly long dark blue locks.

Reisi backed away from the kiss, much to your dismay as he brought his hand up to caress your cheek. "I don't think I have ever, in my life, met someone as oblivious as you have been." He brought his head down and kissed you one more time and it was a soft but swift kiss that made your heart jump.

You let out a small laugh. "So, I've been told I guess." You scratched the back of your head. Now putting all the small pieces and confrontations together in your head, you mentally slapped yourself at being such a brick about Reisi's feelings towards you. Now you could see it and you were shaking your head.

"What's wrong?" His purples eyes looked into yours with a bit of curiosity.

"Ha, I'm such an idiot." You stopped shaking your head and pulled Reisi back into your lips.


	21. Nagare Hisui (K Project) (AU)

"Y/N L/N." You picked your head up off your desk and looked at your teacher who was holding your last test in her hand. You sighed as you walked up to her desk and took the test out of her hand and she shook her head.

Making your way back to your desk you glanced at the back of the paper and noticed a whole bunch of red marks. "Great." You muttered as you took your seat. You pretty much already knew your grade was going to be bad so it didn't surprise you when you saw a red circle around the number 37. Yay.

"Didn't do too well again, did you." One of your fellow students spoke up next to you.

"Yeah, no." You scratched the back of your head before you shoved the papers in your bag. You hated this class. Algebra. God, one second you think you understand it, then all of a sudden it seemed like the teacher was just pulling random numbers out of her ass and throwing it on the board completing an equation. Like what?

Anyway, thanks to that, you spent most of your time in that class drawing random things spanning from butterflies to abstract bubbles or swirls and crap. The only thing you every truly paid attention to was the dismissing bell, that was until you heard your name piercing through your thoughts.

"Y/N. I need to see you up here at the bell." Your teacher got through to you and you nodded sighing. "Also, Nagare, I need to see you as well."

Your eyes went over to the dark green haired boy, Nagare Hisui who nodded but kept his eyes on his desk. "This better not be what I think it will be." You sighed out as you zipped up your bag at the ring of the bell and made your way up to your teacher's desk. "You needed to see me?" You draped one of your backpack straps over your shoulder and let it hang.

"Yes, your recent test score is quite unacceptable. We're almost halfway through the year, there shouldn't be a reason that your still not getting the basic principles of the class. And, oh Nagare, thank you. I have a request for you." She turned her view over to the tall boy. His dark green messy hair covered half his face since he seemed to always have his head tilted down a bit and you could barely make out his eyes.

"What is it Ms.?" His voice was soft as he positioned his backpack on his back.

"I need you to tutor Ms. L/N here, she's slipping and I'm afraid she'll have to stay back." Your teacher spoke as she finished stacking some of the papers on her desk.

You sighed and rolled your eyes. "I'll be fine." You spoke as you walked away from her desk.

"No, you won't be. I'm making this mandatory for you. If you don't seem to understand it any more than right now, then I don't know what to say, but you have to tutor with him." She rolled her chair around a bit.

"With all due respect Ms. but don't I have a say in this?" The mysterious boy put a word in.

"Oh, Nagare, of course you do, I'm sorry. But I feel like you could be of great help to her, especially with your grade in this class." She held her hands together slightly praying for him to help you.

"I mean, of course I'll do it. I just wished you'd asked me first. I don't have a problem with helping her I guess." He bowed his head as he walked over to you.

"Oh, thank you thank you Nagare." She gave him a warm smile and got back to her work. "I can't wait to see improvement in you, Y/N." She sang out as you exited the room.

"You don't need to help me. I'll be fine." You spit at the boy who was walking beside you.

"What did you get on your test, can I see it?" He asked as if he didn't hear you at all.

"Didn't I just say-"

"I don't care what you said, our teacher wants me to help you so I'm going to help you." He spoke matter-of-factly.

"I…" You let out a loud annoyed sigh before reaching into your backpack that was hanging by your side. "Here." You grabbed the now slightly crumpled test out of your back and placing it on Nagare's chest.

He held it to his chest as you let go and he fixed it in front of his face. "Hm…" He spoke as his eyes scanned the paper before him. "Well, I see what you need help with. And honestly, once you figure out that part then the rest will kind of just fall into place. That's the only thing that seems to be your problem." He folded your test and tucked it into one of the pockets of his backpack. "I'll meet you out front, I have to go to my locker. Is my house fine?"

"Is your house…?" You trailed off a bit as you eyed the boy. "I mean, I guess that's fine. Whatever. I'll meet up with you." You waved him off as you walked off to your locker as well.

You made your way over to your locker and spun in your combo and it opened with a click. You barely knew the kid, you barely even knew what he truly looked like. I mean, he seemed like he could be cute but how can you really tell just by looking at someone's lower face? Before you knew it, you were leaning against the school outside near the parking lot. You noticed the slim boy making his way over to you, the wind just blowing his hair even more over his face.

"You ready?" He asked once he stood in front of you and you nodded. "Do you drive yourself or is it fine if you join me in my car?"

"I walk, I'm only half a mile down the road so there's no reason to actually drive here." You picked your pack up off the ground and threw it over your shoulders. "Let's just get this over with."

You followed him over to his car and got in. The ride wasn't very long, maybe about 5-7 minutes until you approached his house. He let you in and brought you up to his room which was a dark shade of green with a light positioned on his ceiling in the middle of his room. He had a couple posters around his room that looked like forests, maybe a jungle?

He placed his bag on his bed and took out your test along with what you believe was his test as well but it looked completely unmarked aside from his writing. "What'd you get on the test?" You eyed the boy as he took out a spare notebook and the classes algebra book.

"110." His voice spoke and you widened your eyes. "I got the bonus questions as well if you're wondering why it was over 100."

"Bonus…? There was a bonus? Oh wait." You thought back to the test, you saw the bonus but kind of just dismissed it. That's right. "Yeah there was, my bad." You shrugged it off. "But jeez, a 110? What are you, some super genius?"

"Well, no. I just understand it. And you will too, let's get started on this." He said as he brushed his hair back and you caught a glimpse of his face. He was actually quite attractive from what you saw but his hair fell back into its' place across his left eye. Speaking of his eye, his eyes were mesmerizing, they were a gorgeous shade of blue that captivated your own eyes. "Are we going to get started? It'll be getting late soon and I'll have to get you home within an hour." His voice snapped you out of your stare and you mind came back to reality.

"Oh, sorry." The smallest blush formed on your cheeks as you took your test from him.

"I want you to rewrite the equation in this notebook and try it again." He opened a blank notebook and handed it to you. Man, this is going to be a long hour.

You were sitting at his desk writing in Nagare's notebook and he was sitting on his bed looking over your shoulder.

"I really don't know what I'm doing Nagare. This looks like another language to me." You sighed at the boy frustrated.

"That's because it is a different language. It'll take time but I know you can get it. I'll be helping you, don't worry." He pointed at another equation and had you attempt to solve it. You brought your pencil down and started. "See," he stopped you, "right here is where you have to remember to transfer the x. That's what keeps fouling you up." He held your pencil so you wouldn't continue and pointed with his own.

"Transfer the x, transfer the x." You reiterated to yourself as you transferred the x and completed the equation, hopefully correct.

You looked up at the boy with a hopeful look in your eyes. He nodded at the work and looked back up at you with a smile, a smile that kind of melted you a bit inside.

Wait, it made you what…? You shook off your thought and looked down at the paper. "So, I've got it right?"

"Well, yes and no. Even though you could do one, doesn't mean you could do the rest. There are a few steps that you'll need to go over a bit more since now you've got the basic." He said as he handed you a piece of notebook paper that had every single equation from the test on it. "I have to drive you home now, but I hope you'll study and finish this paper and I'll look it over and grade it, okay?"

"I…" You looked down at the paper, you never want to do this stuff, you never study. So why are you telling the boy you'll do it? "I'll do it. Don't worry." Wait, agh. What, why. You internally groaned, but something at the same time made you really want to do it, not for you… but for him.

You looked up at Nagare and you couldn't help but blushing slightly as his blue eyes met yours. "So, you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, and I'm guessing that I'll need to meet up with you again?" You asked, with a little bit of hopefulness in your voice. Something inside you made you really want to see him again, and not just in a school environment, like you wanted to spend time with him and get to truly know him.

"Of course, I want to make sure that you really understand everything by the next test since it'll be the midterm. I'm going to make you ace it." He said with a short head nod as he got up off the bed. You made your way to his car and directed him where to go. "So, we'll meet up on Thursday, I've got stuff to do tomorrow so I won't be able to help you. So that'll give you a good day or so to work on the test." He spoke as he put his car in park.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you then." You gave a small smile then rethought what you just said. "Well, I mean, I'll see you tomorrow… in school and yeah, but I'll also see you Thursday and…" You spoke an 'oh gosh' under your voice as you began to get flustered and picked up your bag and opened his car door. You stepped out quickly with red tinting your cheeks and you sighed, bending down to look in his car. "I'll see you when I do, and thank you."

"You're welcome." You went to close the door and when it shut you could have sworn you heard him say something along the lines of 'can't wait' and your stomach jumped a hurdle but that could have just been your brain making up words.

The next couple of days slowly turned into a couple of weeks. You had spent almost every day at Nagare's house getting tutored in algebra except for when he was busy or you were. He drove you back and forth from school to his house then to yours, but one day it was raining and you were surprised to see him waiting outside your house in the morning. He drove you to school pretty much every day since the first rainfall since he says that it's on his way. Some nights, Nagare's mom would ask you to stay for dinner and for the first two weeks you politely declined until Nagare himself asked you to stay so what did you do? You stayed, big surprise. Over the course of those weeks you developed a huge crush for the mysterious boy.

One day, you almost caught yourself moving Nagare's hair from his face but you were too late, your hand was already holding the dark green hair out of his eyes. Shocked by what you did, your face turned red. "I um…" You stared at the boys' face that you could now fully see. "Sorry. Your face just kind of intrigues me. I only can ever see your right eye and your mouth." 'What the fuck did I just say?' You mentally slapped yourself as you let go of his hair and it fell back down in its' trained spot. 'Your face intrigues me? Can I get any more creepier?'

"I guess I could cut it? It is getting pretty long." He spoke as he fiddled with his hair.

"What? Wait, no. Don't cut it." You stuttered out as you pulled his hand from his hair. "I never said it looked bad."

That was the last time you were creepy in front of him, or to him. You slightly kept to yourself more and restrained immensely from grabbing his soft long hair. But anyway, your algebra test quickly got closer and closer and before you knew it, it was the day of the midterm. You internally screamed as you walked to Nagare's car in the morning. You clutched your backpack to your chest as you got in.

"Do you think you're ready?" Nagare's smooth voice sang out in your head.

You sighed and looked out the window. "Um, idunno. Maybe?" You thought back to all the study sessions in your head and slightly feared that you didn't pay attention too much because you always found your eyes wandering to the tall boy's body.

"I think you'll do just fine. I actually know you will." His looked over at you with a smile as you put your seatbelt on.

"You really think so?" You looked at him surprised at his high thoughts of you.

"Mmmm. I know so." He drove off and before you knew it you were at the school.

The day went fast till you walked into algebra and sighed. You took your seat and waited for your teacher to make her way to your desk, placing the packet in front of you. 'MIDTERM.' "Nngnngghh." You groaned before you picked up your pencil. You brought your eyes up to Nagare's desk and was surprised when you saw him looking at you. He gave you an encouraging smile with a thumb's up and he mouthed 'you got this.' Your smile met your eyes and you looked down at your paper determined as you wrote your name.

The test seemed to drag on but you made your way through it, question by question. Slowly people got up and handed in their midterm and sat back down to play on their phone, or read a book or something. All of a sudden, the bell rang and everyone except 3 people and yourself got up and left. Nagare left with his eyes on you giving you a smile. The mysterious boy you had just truly met 2 months ago went out of his way to make sure you knew someone was rooting for you. You looked back down at your paper and looked at the last 2 questions you had left and you felt determined to finish this.

"How many questions do you all have left?" Your teacher spoke up and caught the attention of the remaining students.

"I'm on the last page."

"I'm on 37."

"I'm on the last page too."

You looked down at your last two questions before looking up. "I've got the last 2 left."

"Alright, I'll wait for you all to finish." She spoke and looked down at the tests and started correcting them.

You finished out the last two questions and felt pretty good as you walked up to her desk handing your teacher your paper, giving her a smile and leaving the room.

As you exited the room and rounded the corner you bumped into your favorite green haired boy. "Nagare." You gave him a smile and it put a skip in your step.

"Y/N, how do you think you did?"

"I actually feel really good. Like I've never felt like this before after a test, I actually feel like I accomplished something." You looked up at him with a smile plastered on your face.

"Good, I'm glad. How about we go out and grab a celebratory dinner tonight?" He asked as you both walked to your locker.

"Din… dinner?" Your eyes widened, what was he asking? Like just taking you to dinner for doing the test, or actually asking you to dinner as a date? Should you ask? Would it be weird? What if you completely misunderstand the question? What if you take it lightly as no big deal and he gets offended? Oh my lord.

"Yeah, you finished the test, you deserve something for at least doing that." He gave out a low chuckle.

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Great, did you want me to drop you home and pick you up later or did you want to come over?" He asked but his eyes seemed to avoid yours. Weird?

"Um, well, like to hang out? Cause the test is done with, I don't think I need any more help on stuff?" You looked at him in wonder.

"Well yeah, we could play some games or talk or something without me having to teach you stuff." He met your eyes with a small laugh.

"Yeah, uh, I don't really need to go to my house." You spoke and he smiled and you both made your way to his car and then his house.

You'd spent the time laughing at jokes and watching fail videos on YouTube. You spent a little time playing some games on his Xbox with him, beating him in the majority of games. You may not be that good at school, but man, did you know how to beat a game and Nagare.

Anyway, the night went on and it was getting close to 6. "You ready to head out?"

"Well where do you want to go?" You asked the boy.

"It's your accomplishment, so you decide." He got off the floor and you both started walking down the stairs but were greeted by the captivating aroma of something his mother was cooking. "Hey mom, what are you making?" You both walked into the kitchen on your way to the front door.

"Shepard's Pie is what's on the menu for tonight. Are you planning on going out or something?" She eyed the bag on my back and the fact we were slowly making our way to the front door.

"Yeah, actually. I'm taking Y/N out fo-"

"No, no." You said as you placed your bag near the coat rack. "Shepard's Pie sounds amazing for tonight. I wouldn't want to have anything else." Shepard's Pie was one of your favorite meals and could never beat a restaurant meal by far.

"Are you sure?" He looked down at you.

"Positive. I know where I want to go to eat tonight." You gave him a smile and began taking plates out of the cabinet and walked to their table setting it up. Nagare followed suit and grabbed the utensils and placed them next to the plates.

You ended up spending dinner at his house after all, having delicious Shepard's Pie and being in a warm family environment. Your family wasn't bad, but you only lived with your mother and she worked the night shifts, she couldn't get an earlier shift, so if she wanted a job then she was stuck with the night shift. So, home cooked dinners weren't always waiting for you at home.

It was almost 9 o'clock so you both decided it was getting late so Nagare took you home. "Tomorrow." He smiled at you before taking off down where you had come from.

"Tomorrow." You whispered out and got slightly uneasy. What if you didn't do well on the test? What if you can't really understand this stuff? You shook the negative thoughts from your head and went into your house. Finishing up some of the homework from your other classes, you packed up your backpack and went to your bathroom and got ready for bed.

The next morning came fast and before you knew it, the school day was almost over and you were sitting in algebra waiting for you name to be called out so you could get your test. You heard Nagare's name get called and you watched up go up to the desk, grabbing his test and heading back to his desk. The list of your classmate's names got shorter and shorter and you still hadn't heard your name. There was one more packet in her hand and she met your eyes, placing the packet to the side. "See me after class Y/N."

"I, uh. Yeah, okay?" You questioned and your heart dropped. 'Did I really mess up this too?' You brought your look over to Nagare's but he didn't seem worried, all he did was give you a warm smile and packed up his stuff.

The bell rang and your legs felt like cement as you got up and walked over to the desk. Nagare met you half way and put his hand on your shoulder. "I'll meet you out front by my car?" He asked and you gave him a nod and he headed out of the room leaving you all alone with your teacher.

"I'm sorry, did I mess up on this one too? Nagare had been tutoring me for over a month and I thought I was getting everything, and I just-"

"Slow down, slow down. I didn't have you come up here so I could scold you. Here." She smiled at you as she handed you your exam.

It was face down in your hands and you looked from the teacher and down to your hands, slowly turning over the packet and your face dropped. "It's… I…" You looked up at your teacher with wide eyes.

"I'm proud of you Y/N." She put her hand on yours and relieved you from her desk and you couldn't help but run out the doors.

You kept running and running until you saw Nagare leaning against his car. "NAGARE! NAGARE!" You ran full speed towards the tall skinny boy with a huge smile on your face. "NAGARE!" You kept waving your test in the air and he looked at you softly clapping like he already knew. "I GOT A 100! A 100 NAGARE!"

As if he knew what you were going to do, he opened his arms and you jumped on him, throwing your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. "I knew you could do it." He spoke into your hair and wrapped his arms around you to keep you up.

You leaned back slightly so you could see his face and you had a large smile on yours. "I actually did it." You breathed out, slightly tired from all your running. "I got a 100. I actually aced the damn thing." You were so happy that your guard was completely down and no one could have stopped you from what you did.

You crashed your lips into the boy's so fast that it even caught you off guard but you know what? You didn't care and apparently neither did Nagare. His hold around your body tightened as he deepened the kiss and it sent shivers down your spine but it ended too quickly for your liking. "I told you that you could do it." His face held a large smile and he placed you back down on your feet.

You stared up at him filled with so much emotion that it was slowly starting to get overwhelming. You felt joy, excitement, happiness, surprise, shock and just… just… You stared into the boy's eyes. Your hands were still around his neck and both of you had smiles that filled up your faces. "Thank you, so much for helping me with algebra. I really appreciate it. I couldn't have aced that test without you Nagare."

He shook his head and let out a slight chuckle. "I never thought I'd get such a rewarding thing out of it."

You let out a small laugh as well. "Rewarding?" You gave a small smirk and acted as if you didn't know what he meant.

"Let's go out for that celebratory dinner tonight." He looked down at you with wishful eyes. "And as a date as well."

"As… a…" You kept your eyes on him and your heart started to swell. How could something go from tutoring in algebra just to help me pass a class to going out on a date? How could this quiet and mysterious genius spark a fancy in your heart? You brought your hand up to twirl around Nagare's dark green hair as you twisted your toe on the ground. "Yes. As a date."

His grin came back as he brought his head down to give you a kiss. "I'm glad you gave in to letting me tutor you." He spoke in between the kiss.

"I'm glad my stubborn self did as well." You smiled as Nagare tightened his arms and you giggled into the kiss.


	22. Akari (Karneval)

Your eyes fluttered open and you were surrounded by white. As your eyes adjusted you realized that you were lying in the infirmary. 'Man, that last fight with the Varuga sure did take a lot out of me.' You thought in your head as you started to sit up. You scratched the back of your neck as you lect out a groan stretching your back.

"Don't move around too much. You're still recuperating." The light pink haired doctor came in with a clipboard in his hand and he was writing something in it.

"Oh Akari, I feel fine." You laughed at the doctor and moved your legs to dangle off the bed.

"I don't care if you 'feel' fine. You're not getting up until I say so." He spoke authoritatively.

You laughed and shook your head. "I'm leaving." You said, standing up and taking the I.V thingy out of your arm.

"Y/N!" His pink hues looked upon yours with anger. It was funny, this guy scared pretty much everyone in all the airships but he never seemed to shake you.

"I'll see you next time I need help Dr. Akari." You laughed as you waved him off, walking passed him and into the hallway making your way back to your airship.

His peach eyes watched you walk out of the room and he knew there wasn't any way he was making you stay so he grunted and wrote you off as discharged.

"Guys, I'm back!" You yelled in victory as you entered Airship 2 and were greeted by Yogi, Gareki and Nai. "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, I don't know. They said they were going to go out. Had some business to finish attending to, I guess." Yogi shrugged with a small sad smile on his face.

"Don't need to look so down about it, mustn't have been too important if they didn't bring you along." You patted his shoulders and gave him a smile which he happily returned.

"Oh, you know that's not true. But thank you anyway Y/N." He laughed and sat down on his favorite chair.

"Well, hey. I'm going to go see if I can scoop up any more information on those Varuga." You spoke as you gave them another wave and headed on your way to the research room. You spent quite a while in there, studying where you've seen the Varuga, the patterns (if any) that they have shown.

Finally, as if it seemed like you were in there for days you hopped up off the chair smiling at what you seem to have figured out on the paper you grabbed. Giving a swift nod, you proceeded to find Hirato in hopes that he'd accept the information you had found.

Asking around, you finally got your answer as to where Hirato was and unfortunately for you he was in Akari's room. 'Great.' You thought in your head.

As you rounded the many twists and turns you came upon Akari's room. The door was shut so you gave a small knock before entering the room. Hirato, Tsukitachi and Akari were sitting on the couches in his room with teacups on the coffee table.

When everyone turned to look at you Akari's eyes had widened and he got up off the couch. And let me tell you, it was not elegantly.

"How are you feeling?" The pink-haired doctor walked or more so stumbled up to you and he placed his hands on your shoulder.

You could smell the scent of alcohol coming off his words. "I uh." You glanced over to see Hirato and Tsukitachi chuckling on the couch. "I'm fine. I just had questions for Hirato." Your eyes glanced over the doctor's face before giving a small nod and walked over to your captain. "Did you guys really have to go and get him drunk… again?" You laughed as you took out a small sheet with some writing on it.

"Can you blame us? He's less irritable when he's not all Mister Professional Pants." Tsukitachi laughed as he clinked his tea cup with Hirato's.

You knew full well that their cups were alcohol free while Akari's was laced with it. "Anyway, on a serious note. I think I found a site where the Varuga's are hiding out. I'm not sure if you want me keeping an eye on them or not. I just have a feeling they're connected to the Kafka incid-"

"Aapp, aapp, aapp." Drunk Akari stumbled his way to you and pulled you back by the shoulders so you were now leaning against the drunk. "You are not -hicc- to be doing anything -hicc- for the next couple of days." He had one finger wiggling in front of your face and you were so tempted to bite it. "You're still recovering." He spoke as he ended it with a hiccup.

"You know, Akari? I don't think you're in your right mind to be restricting me. You aren't thinking straight." You gave him a small boop on his nose which immobilized him for a bit like a cat and you couldn't help but laugh at his intoxicated self. You turned your look to Hirato. "Just let me know what you want me to do." You gave him a nod before gracefully moving from Akari's weak grip and bounced out of the room and to your bedroom.

"Why doesn't she listen to me?" Akari had a visible childlike pout on his face as he plopped in his seat grabbing his tea cup which was now full again, funny thing was that it now was strictly liquor, no tea in it at all.

"Well." Hirato spoke up. "She is quite stubborn, but also quite capable of handling herself enough to not listen to anyone. Even if some of the things people say are reasonable, but she manages." He shrugged but eyed the pink haired man suspiciously.

"I don't listen to you." Tsukitachi laughed as he sat back against the couch.

"Yeah, well I don't care about you." Akari spit out harshly before taking a sip of his 'tea'.

"Oh, my heart." Tsukitachi dramatized. "My preciously little heart. I think I need some medical attention, Doctor." He closed his eyes and threw his hand in the air.

"Oh, shove it." Akari vocalized. "It's just… Everyone here listens to me, heeds my warnings but when it comes to Y/N… she doesn't listen to me. The only person on this ship I truly care about listening to me -hicc- doesn't." He furrowed his eyes at the cup of tea before looking up at the speechless men. "Wh-hicc-at?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Hirato spoke as he clamped a hand over Tsukitachi's gapped mouth. "We should be on our way then." He stood up and dragged Tsukitachi out of the room and into the hallway leaving the confused drunk on the couch where he most likely will pass out on.

"Akari… our Akari has… feelings?" Tsukitachi spoke with both amazement and laughter.

"Apparently." Hirato shrugged as he let go of the redhead. "And he's not the only one." He said as he spoke of you. You may not think Akari's presence affects you in any way but Hirato has always been able to see right through your façade whether you knew it yourself or not.

You stretched loudly as you fumbled out of bed and put your clothes on. You met up with Yogi and Iva awaiting your orders from a certain dark violet haired man. You kicked back and landed your feet on the table, allowing yourself to slump in the chair.

"Alright everyone, so thanks to Y/N's digging we were able to…" He started to fade in your ears as you spaced out. Not really thinking about anything except a beautiful shade of pink, it seemed like that color was always on your mind and you couldn't shake it. Not since your first day boarding this ship. Anyway, Hirato's voice pierced through your thoughts as he banged on the table. "Y/N, are you listening?"

"Oh, yes, yeah of course. Always." You gave him a smile/smirk and waited for him to tell you what exactly it is you were doing.

"So, Tsukumo and Iva will check the outskirts of the forest and Yogi, Y/N and I will go in deeper to try and draw any of the Varuga's out. Gareki and Nai, you both will be waiting by the airship. Okay, any questions?" He asked as he scanned his group. Gareki let out a groan and Nai poked him, Iva and Tsukumo both nodded while Yogi was excited that he was basically going to be on the front line. You, on the other hand, couldn't care less. You just wanted to get there already and beat some Varuga's senselessly since they offed your entire family, just leaving you behind which will be unfortunate for them once you find them.

The ride on the airship to your destination burned you up inside. The waiting for you was so intense that the minutes felt like hours to you. Finally, as if it took you all 10 hours, the airship came to a stop and started to lower.

You stood up out of the chair as soon as you felt the ship start to descend. You didn't want to wait for the others but the Hitsuji wouldn't let you go out alone. 'Those damn sheep.' You cursed in your head. Once everyone was gathered at the door, your path was cleared and everyone made their way off the ship.

"Alright, Tsukumo, Iva, go on ahead." Hirato's voice rang with authority and the two went on their way. Gareki and Nai were accompanied by 4 Hitsuji as the base of the airship and you stood with Yogi and Hirato reluctantly awaiting your orders to go in. "Okay, now, the three of us with start to go in as soon as Tsukumo and Iva come back from their first round. Then we'll head in swiftly and quietly, keeping in the trees the best we can." Hirato kept speaking out the orders and you nodded as well as Yogi and awaited the girls.

After about 10 minutes, they came back around and nodded at us to continue. Taking their cue, Hirato, Yogi and you headed into the forest, keeping above the ground and in the trees. You all bounced around from tree to tree making your way deeper and deeper.

Your skin started to crawl and the hairs on the back of your neck rose and you couldn't help it. You darted off to where you felt worry emanating from, hoping that your intuition was true. You could hear all the quiet hollers coming from your captain but you couldn't stop. You needed to find them and you knew they were there.

After a bit, you came across the cave thing and stayed in the trees, watching the entrance for any activity. "Come on, where are you?" You whispered under your breath and slightly wondered where Hirato and Yogi were. All of a sudden, you saw a ruffle coming from your peripheral. Your head snapped to where you saw movement and there he was… The bastard that you watched kill your entire family. You had planned your attack in advance but when you saw him, your vision was overcome with red and you forgot all means of reason. You jumped out of the tree you were in and unsheathed your sword, bringing the blade down right next to the man.

He easily jumped out of the way and into the nearest tree. "Well, hello there, little girl. You shouldn't be wondering the forest all alone now, hmm." His voice snaked through your veins, it was definitely him.

"I just figured I'd come and pay a visit with my blade." You gave him a cynical grin as you bounced off tree to tree and came down above him.

"Pay a visit? Oh my. That's right." He sat above the cave, elbow on his knee as he examined you. "My, my, how you've grown. Gone and joined the circus now have you?" He spoke, mockingly.

"How about we skip the reintroductions and get to the part where I kill you?" Your voice spitting the words like venom and jumped up off the branch you knelt on. You brought your sword down, catching his cheek and drawing a bit of blood.

"Oooo hoo hoo." He started to giggle. "That tickled."

You kept raining down your sword on him, missing every time and you started to draw tired. "How about you stop moving. Thanks." You threw him a smile and whipped your sword around and suddenly it became a rope that wrapped around his ankle.

"Aghk." He gasped as you brought him upside down and began to fling him from tree to tree. That was until you got attacked from the back. "Did you… -cough- really think that I of all people would be here alone?" He coughed out and wiped a bit of blood off his lip.

There was another Varuga behind you, a bit bigger than the man you were fighting but that meant nothing to you. Your whip transformed back to your sword as you used it to gash the man's arm. He hollered out in pain but once he was down, 6 more came out of the wood works. "Shit." You swore, readying yourself for more attacks. Everything was happening so quickly, you were getting attacked from every direction until someone produced the knockout blow against the side of your head.

-Some time later-

You lazily opened your eyes and was greeted by the familiar white of the infirmary. You don't even remember what happened… One minute you were fighting the Varuga that killed your family, the next you're here… sitting in Dr. Akari's infirmary. "Goddammit!" You hissed a yell through your teeth as you hit the bed with your fists.

You heard the door open swiftly and there stood the pink haired doctor. "Are you okay?" His similar pink eyes scanned your body. Oddly, making you blush.

"I-I'm fine. I just… don't remember really wha-"

"It's because you went against Hirato's orders. He debriefed me on the situation. How many times have I told you that you need to be careful and to listen to… him." He shook his head and was acting strangely now but there was a scold on his face.

You slid yourself off the bed and honestly felt slightly wobbly but there was no way you were going to let Akari see that. "I'm careful enough, I haven't gotten myself killed yet, have I?" Funnily enough, even though you were a part of Circus which operates on orders, you don't like listening to people.

"I don't want to have to treat your wounds all the time." Akari spoke out harshly.

"Ha." You rolled your eyes at him. 'Well… that was rude.' You though in your head as you started to walk by him. "Then stop treating me."

"Hey." He grabbed your hand, causing you to stumble to the side a bit, cursing at the fact that you still felt so weak. "That's not what I meant it as…" His voiced had lowered, his tone catching you off guard. You turned your head to him, looking in his peach eyes which held a small bit of sadness. "What I mean is… I don't want to see you get hurt." His eyes wandered all over your face, his grip on your hand loosening till your hand fell out of his own.

"Now, why would you care?" You crossed your arms, trying to keep your balance proper and tried to shake off any vulnerability you held.

"You know that I care about every single one of my patients I treat. Why would you be any different?" He placed his clipboard down on one of those roll-y medical instruments holding drawers and looked you dead in the eyes.

His serious look threw you for a loop, one minute he's looking like he lost a puppy and the next he's back to his old angry self. "Well, you sure as hell don't act like I'm not different." You're also sure as hell that he doesn't act snappy like this with his other patients.

"It's because I…" He paused, his mouth opened slightly in mid word, his eyes looking everywhere frantically except your face and dropped his gaze to the floor. He slowly brought his head up and looked at yours, sighing. "Who am I kidding, you are different." He spoke and a wave of confidence flooded his mind as he brought his hands up to your cheeks.

His eyes searched yours for a second, then he leaned into you, his lips covering yours quickly but ever so gently. The feel of Akari's lips against yours made your stomach flip. Your eyes were still open but they started to flutter shut as Akari delicately moved his lips against your own. You reached up and grabbed onto his purple necktie, pulling his body in closer to yours. You've never realized how much you've wanted to do this till you felt yourself drowning in his lips, intoxicated by the scent of his cologne and the way he held onto your body.

His tongue traced along your bottom lip and you smiled slightly at the feel of his tongue and you opened your lips a bit allowing him to explore your mouth. His tongue felt its' way around your mouth and his hands sprawled against your back as he pulled you in as close as possible. Your arms had snaked around his neck and you both passionately deepened the kiss, backing away for the shortest breaths ever.

Your knees had begun to weaken and your brain started getting fuzzy as you began to feel light-headed. Akari seemed to notice and he backed away, keeping his hold on you. "You are so stubborn." He laughed and a new playful look danced across his face and you just shrugged. Everyone knew you were stubborn.

His arms had stayed around waist to keep you upright and he started walking you backwards to the bed. You felt the edge right behind your knees, causing you to sit down on the mattress.

You sighed and rolled your eyes playfully, laughing slightly as you gave in to resting on the bed. "You better not do that with all your patients."

He ended up giving you a shy smile. "Didn't I just tell you that you're different?" He chuckled softly looking into your e/c orbs as you looked into his peach ones. He was now knelt on the ground before you and his hand was caressing one of your cheeks. You were slightly shocked at what you were feeling, but you know what? You didn't mind, you didn't mind the feeling one bit. "Now, lay down and rest please. I want you better." He placed a small kiss upon your lips and you laid backwards, listening to the doctor's orders for once. "I'll come back in a bit to check up on you."

"You know what to do if I don't wake up right?" You smirked as you watched the pink head walk away.

"Of course I do, sleeping beauty." He gave you a smile before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.


	23. Senji Kiyomasa (Deadman Wonderland)

Takes place before he gets sent to Deadman Wonderland.

'I have to hurry.' You thought in your head as you wandered your town. Your sister was at home starving. Or well… not home. You haven't been home in years but none of that matters now, what matters is that you get some food for your sister. You looked at the different booths, assessing which ones aren't paying much attention. You notice this small table with cooked teriyaki sitting on the edge. The owner wasn't paying attention at all, he was talking with the elderly woman manning the table next to him.

You looked up in the sky then peered at the people walking around you. You bent down to 'fix' your shoes and when you looked up you had your window of opportunity. There was a woman standing in your way of other people's view. 'Perfect.' You silently took a bag out of your pocket, throwing a couple of sticks in there. You stood up, brushing off your knees then faked a sneeze. It startled the woman in front of you and you apologized with a smile on your face. "I'm sorry ma'am." You bowed your head and walked away. Alright, let's see if I can get some fruit.

You shimmied your way in between a group of people next to a fruit stand and hobbled so you fell into one of the people. "Agh, hey, watch it!" The man yelled as you 'stumbled' backwards into the fruit stand, sending a bunch of pears and apples flying and you let out a small yelp.

You landed on your front and there were a few pears in front of you so you quickly shoved it in your sack. You lifted yourself up by your hands and rubbed the back of your neck looking up at the man you hit in to. "I-I-I'm so sorry sir. I should have been watching where I was going."

"Yeah, yeah. Just be more careful." The man said as he walked away.

You turned your head to the fruit stand owner and apologized profusely. "I'm so sorry. Let me clean this up." You dropped to the ground fast and picked up the stray apples and placed them on the stand after the woman owner fixed the stand. You went back to the ground and picked up the pears, wiping them off on your shirt before placing them down. "Again, I'm so sorry." You bowed your head and started to walk off when she yelled to you and you slightly stiffened. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Here, have some." You turned around and saw her holding a bag of assorted fruits. She tilted her head before continuing. "It wasn't your fault that the man bumped into you. So please, take some. Please." She gave you a genuine smile and your heart sunk a bit.

"Um… thank you, but I can't." You shook your head. 'What the hell am I doing, I need that fruit.' You growled in your head but you couldn't just accept her hand out.

You gave her a small wave and started to turn but then you felt pressure on your arm. When you looked down you noticed the bag hanging off of it. "Please. Take it." The woman smiled and turned her back on you.

"Just take it." You whispered to yourself and continued off to the bread cart. You made your way over to the cart but hesitated. There was a cop there. Actually, a very handsome cop, you'd never seen him before. His hair was a bit unruly, sticking up here and there. He was patting some kids head when he turned to look at the crowd. 'I need to get out of here. I've got enough food, we don't need bread.' You huffed and started to make your way back to your sister. 'I've just gotta out of here.'

Suddenly, your sack got caught on some kids' bicycle handle and ripped it right open. It was like it happened in slow motion and all the food dropped to the ground. 'No.' You stared at it as your eyes quivered.

"Here, let me help you." This gruff voice spoke out from behind you as you turned. There stood that cop, who was even more attractive up close. He had gray eyes that you thought would be dull, but the way they shone in the sun was something else.

"Uh, I'm… I'm fine. I can get everything, it's okay." You spoke fast as you took out a spare bag from your pocket and gathered everything up, even the dirt covered teriyaki sticks. You'll wash them off.

"No, no. Let me help you." The man insisted. He was so close you could see his nametag. Senji. K. Senji

"Oh no." You argued with him as you picked up your stolen food. "I'm fi-"

"HEY GIRL!" You heard a voice yell out and you couldn't help but pick your head up. "THOSE ARE MY STICKS AND I KNOW YOU DIDN'T PAY FOR THEM!" The man growled as he pushed his was passed the people. 'Shit.' You thought, his stand was right where you were knelt.

"What?" You heard the cop Senji inquire as he turned to you. You already had the bag on your back as you pushed off the ground and weaved your way through the crowds of people. "HEY WAIT!" You heard the husky voice yell out over the 'hey's' and 'what the's?'

You slipped into an alleyway and hoped he didn't see you do so, nevertheless you kept running and running, the bag flopping against your back. "Okay, just a few more turns and I'll lose him." You muttered with hope as you twisted around a corner.

"I'm not going to let you get away! You can't just go around stealing stuff from people!" He yelled and it sounded like he wasn't any more than 10 feet behind you.

'I can't let him follow me to my sister.' You worried in your head and did what you really didn't want to do. You pierced your sharp nails into the palm of your hand and drew blood. You used your power and created a rope with your hand and shot it out behind you. You glanced behind and wrapped the rope around Senji's legs and tripped him.

"Agh!" You heard him yell as his face met the asphalt. "Wait a minute, that blood." He whispered in shock but just loud enough that you heard him, but you didn't care. There was no way you were turning around. He was down and you needed to get to your sister.

After weaving enough times so there would be no way he'd know where you were going. Still, you were on high alert as you went around every corner and down every dirt path until you came across your sister. Even so, you lightly pulled her into the vacant one floor house quickly. "You're back!" Your little sister beamed her eyes at you and hugged your leg.

"Of course I am, I told you I wouldn't be out long." You gave the little pipsqueak a tight hug before dumping your collectings for the day on the table. "So, we'll have to wash off this meat and wipe off the fruit but everything is good to go." You patted her head and went to wash off the meat in the rain bucket outside. Granted it wasn't the cleanest water ever but hey, it gets the job done.

The next couple of days went by fast and before you knew it, it was time for you to scope out a new place. You wanted to look for one the other day but you sister got sick and you didn't want to leave her alone. So now it was you and her walking around the outskirts of Tokyo with her hand in yours, holding a small bag of clothes and toys she's kept with her. The Great Tokyo Earthquake is the reason for you both being on the streets. 2 years of you both hopping around from place to place and just barely getting by on food that was thrown out from restaurants or the stuff you stole from food stands.

Yeah, yeah. You could have gone into an orphanage or a foster home but you already tried that. The day of the earthquake, your life changed. Drastically. You lost both your parents and most of your closest relatives, leaving only you and your sister. She was 6 at the time and you were 16. Local authorities found you both one day and brought you to this home. Everything was going good, they were treating your sister right, which was the only thing you cared about considering you got bullied by the neighbor's kids. And that's when it happened, one minute you're normal and the next got pushed on your hands, scraped them and started using your blood to ward off the bullies.

After that, the orphanage owner called in the higher ups and you heard they were going to take you away to study you. So, naturally, you freaked and kissed your sister goodbye but she wouldn't stop crying, saying you couldn't leave without her. It might have been selfish of you to give in and take her with you since you had nothing, but you couldn't leave her, not with the look of abandonment on her face. So that brings you to today, wandering the streets with your 8 year old sister holding your finger.

You kept to the very back of the buildings as you searched in warehouses and vacant housing complexes. You started to round a corner when this large sword looking red thing hit into the wall right in front of your face. Your heart stopped as you turned your head and there was a shocking sight. Senji was standing in the alleyway with a long blood red scythe looking thing coming out of his forearm and was planted in the wall centimeters away from your face. Suddenly, you looked around for your sister who was already hidden behind a box.

Your mind suddenly clicked when you actually thought about your situation. There was something coming out of his arm, and it looked like the same thing that comes out of your hands. Instinctively, you cut the skin of your palms and created your long flowing ropes. "Don't you come near me." You finally spoke out and the thing in front of your face disappeared, only to be made up again in the form of small knife things protruding out of both his forearms.

"I'm not into hurting women, or downright getting close to them since it flusters me, but considering you're a theft, I'll make an exception." He spoke darkly as he took a step forward. You whipped your rope out in hopes to knock him off his feet again but he used his blood to slice right through it. Your eyes widened as you stepped away from the direction of you sister. Your brain was flying with problems, you never told your sister of a place to run to when you got in trouble, or for when you weren't around or worse… if you died. You had nowhere for her to run to, nowhere and with the predicament you were in… you feared for her life.

You created what you hope were stronger ropes and flew them at him, snaking them around his arm and bringing him up so he hit the side of the wall and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Just make this easier for me and give yourself up already." He got up and stepped forward out of the alleyway and into the direct sunlight. There was no one on the streets right now but what would it matter? It's not like anyone is going to stop a cop. You kept whipping out your blood, creating falling debris from buildings and pulling trash cans into his back but it seemed nothing was working.

He was able to knock you off your feet and you had your back on the ground with him pinning you down with his blood on both sides of your head. "Now tell me, why were you stealing?" You just stared up at him wide-eyed. What should you tell him? The truth? He is just like you… with this blood ability but would that really change anything?

You went to open your mouth when you heard a high voice yell out your name. You froze in fear when you heard tiny footsteps make their way to you. "Don't you hurt her!" Snapping out of your shock you snapped your head to the side, cutting your face on his blood but you didn't care. Your little sister was running at the cop and started 'pounding' her tiny fists into his shoulder. "Get off of her!" She was giving off small grunts as she tried hitting hard.

"I…" Senji's eyes widened as he looked at her unsure of what to do. He dissipated his blood and sat up on the dirt ground. His eyes went back and forth between the both of you. "I'm sorry, is that your kid?"

You looked at your sister and shook your head. "No, she's my little sister." A stray tear fell down your face as you feared what would happen to her. "I'm only 18 so I would have been a little young to have her."

He nodded his head and sighed out loudly. "Answer my question."

"I… what?" You questioned and then you remembered, right before your sis popped up. "Oh… well…" You shimmied your way out from between his legs and sat against the wall. "I guess you could kind of say we're strays. From the earthquake." You averted your eyes from his piercing gray ones and looked on the ground. He asked the same question everyone else you bump into asks, but this time you could give him a straight forward answer. You pierced your hands and drew you blood out. "Because of this."

He looked down and something seemed to change, and it was like he really did completely understand. "They wanted to run tests on you… didn't they?" You nodded your head slightly. "I get it, but there are plenty of other ways to get food ya know? Instead of stealing from people who need the money."

Your heart sank a bit but you breathed heavily. "It's kind of hard to work and stuff when you don't have a proper alarm, or even a proper house to stay in. Now if you would excuse us." You hoped he'd let you off as you got off the ground. "We need to find another place." You took ahold of your favorite little hand and started to walk off but his hand on your wrist stopped you.

"Um…" He started to blush and avoid your eyes. What? "I know a place that could take you in. She's a friend of mine. She'll definitely take her in… but seeing as how you're of legal age, I don't know about you. But it's worth seeing?" He scratched the back of his head as he slowly brought his eyes back to yours.

"Uh…" You looked down at the little girl and bent down. "How about it? Wanna see if we can make some friends?"

"Yeah, yeah!" She squeaked and she pulled you closer to Senji and she pulled his hand while grabbing it in her own. "Thank you, mister." She gave him her award winning toothy smile.

He just gave her a smile and towed you both out of the area, bringing you to wherever he was thinking about. You heart was skipping beats as you mind frantically wandered to this place he was talking about. You wouldn't think twice about keeping your sister there, but if they don't take you in…

You all walked along the streets, hand in hand with your little sister in the middle. You peaked up at Senji out of the corner of your eye and you noticed him looking back down at you. The both of you snapped your eyes to the street ahead of you, red dusting both of your cheeks.

It was about a 10 minute walk and your eyes were greeted by this huge building. There were rows and rows upon vegetable and fruit bushes with a nice walkway that led up to the main entrance. There were kids running around and laughing, meanwhile your stomach was doing flips.

You were greeted by a young woman with short short black hair and grey eyes. She gave you a delicate smile before she spoke up. "Senji, what brings you here today?" She looked over the three of you.

"Well…" He started and told the woman, who you found out to be Hinata, everything that you had told him.

"Well, I'd love to take her in, and I would mind taking you in either but I do only ask of one thing." She waved her arm over the bushes you'd seen and the little kids. "That you help me with taking care of everyone, it'd be nice to have another helping hand around here, and I fully understand if you don't want to just leave your sister here."

Your eyes widened at what she'd said, and before you know it, there were tears streaming down your face. "I… Thank you so much." You took her into a hug, a surprise to you since the only person you've ever hugged in the last 2 years was your sister.

She chuckled lightly and hugged you back. When she backed away she explained more of the place to you. "We get clothing donations and some money donations I use to make sure all the kids have what they need. We harvest pretty much all our food ourselves except meats, those are kind of a luxury but with the money donations, I splurge a little bit for the kids and get some."

You nodded your head in amazement. How have you never stumbled upon this place before? "Well, Hinata, I have to get going. The stations probably going to wonder where I went." Senji spoke up and he turned to you. "Uh, I'm glad you're going to be better off now… I'm sorry, I never got your name…"

"Oh, uh, it's Y/N." You looked up at him with your eyes and smiled.

"Y/N." He smiled back and started to walk away.

"Wait!" A little voice yelled out and Senji stopped, turning back to face you all. Your little sister ran up fast and attacked his legs with a hug. "Come back to visit?" Her small voice asked him and you lightly chuckled.

"Of course." He crouched down and gave her a better angled hug before leaving.

He'd spent the next month, coming by every day helping Hinata and you with some of the kids and the picking of the bushes. He also helped your sister learn a few school things, more than you could ever teach her. She would make things out of paper and race to the entrance when she'd see Senji walk in. It warmed your heart knowing that she had someone she was excited about seeing. This whole place just warmed your heart, but not as much as the tall muscular man who was leaning on the table, helping your sister perfect her origami.

He got up off the table and made his way to you. "Hey." His rough voice spoke out and it sent chills up your spine.

"Hey." You greeted the man and he leaned on the fence with you. "I don't know how many times I can thank you." You spoke softly, bringing your eyes up to his mesmerizing hazel ones.

He gave out a low laugh. "You've thanked me every day I've come here."

"Yeah I know. But I can't express how much it meant to me, that you've brought us here." You leaned your head against his shoulder and felt him slightly stiffen. You let out a giggle and turned your body to give him a hug. "Thank you." You whispered into his arm and he brought his arms around you as well.


End file.
